


Powers of the Witches

by Elenduen



Series: The Montesquiou Witches [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Whitelighters, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 67,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live.</p><p>It's been six months since d'Artagnan and the others stopped the Apocalypse and now they have to face new problems and something very unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bourborne Les Eaux

Beltane

 

Under the light of the sunset d'Artagnan led Louis and Anne down a path strewn with rose petals, Jasmine incense was burning in and filling the warm air with a sweet fragrance.   
Long stemed candles burned beside the path they walked down the lake and at the shore line a canopy of white and green lace hand been set up under which Louis and Anne knelt while d'Artagnan stood before them raising his Athame to the full moon the bell sleeves of his dark green silk robe falling back to bare his tanned arms as he chanelled the energy.

"Blessed be on this Beltane night, The union of the God and Goddess  
We celebrate their love, their passion, their bounty, so mote it be"

"So mote it be" Anne and Louis repeated after d'Artagnan who now aimed the Athame at Louis and continued to chant

"Father God, master of the Sun, of heat and light we call upon thee   
grant us your blessing, your strength, your virility",

"So mote it be" the royal couple chanted, both flushing a little in embaressment, d'Artagnan however continued on and aimed the athame at Anne

"Mother Goddess, Mistress of the moon, of magick, and fecundity we call upon the,  
grant us your blessing, your fruitfulness, your fertility"

"So mote it be" the royal couple intoned, raising the athame at the sky again d'Artagnan went on 

"By the powers of Beltane, the God and Godess, bound into the power of three  
bless this couples union with the fruits of love, bless them with the gift of fertility"  
aiming the athame down into the silver goblet resting on the green silk at his feet d'Artagnan stirred the potion within and made the sign of the pentagram over the cup with his fingers "So mote it be" he whispered and handed the cup to Louis. 

The king drank half the cup full and then handed it to Anne to finish the fertility potion, taking a breath Anne drank the last of the cup full and handed the goblet back to d'Artagnan who gave them both a grin and a wink "I'll leave you both in peace!" he said grinning wider at their blushing cheeks!. 

Leaving the king and queen to disrobe and enter the lake in the moonlight to make love and with luck, and magic, hopefully conceive a child, d'Artagnan went back up to the camp he and the inseparables had made, he paused and used the water skin they had collected water from the lake in to wash up the goblet, wincing as the last dregs of the potion stung a cut on his hand he'd received during a sparring match with Athos earlier, his sharp in take of breath catching Athos's attention from where he sat with his back up against a tree dozing lightly while Aramis and Porthos scouted their camp and kept a watch for enemies. 

"Are you alright?" he asked looking over to his lover 

"Fine, just a cut" d'Artagnan replied shaking the goblet and rising up to his feet, shooting Athos a grin he went over to his bed roll and placed the goblet and Athame back in his pack and removed a bottle of rather good wine "Fancy celebrating Beltane the way is should be celebrated?", Athos rose an eyebrow and glanced about the camp, "Aramis and Porthos are busy, and the King and Queen certainly aren't going to interupt!" d'Artagnan pressed 

"A Beltane celebration it is then!" Athos said rising to his feet with an exagerated stretch and happily joined d'Artagnan at his bed roll capturing his mouth in a deep kiss, the two of them falling back onto the bed roll, their bodies moving in a relaxed but passon rythem as they stripped one another and ran their hands over familiar flesh. Without even looking d'Artagnan reached the vial of oil and pressed it into Athos's hands to slick them both up. 

With a grin that was pure lust d'Artagnan lay back and spread his thighs for Athos giving him a look through his eyelashes that ignited Athos's passions as he slicked them both up, each and every moan d'Artagnan giving going straight to his groin and leaving him aching and leaking by the time he was sheethed inside d'Artagnan's body. 

"Sabbat of Beltane?" he panted as he thrust in and out of d'Artagnan who bucked his hips to meet each thrust and clenched his inner muscles tightly 

"Union of the God and Goddess, their wedding day, the night the God deflowers the Goddess" d'Artagnan breathed grabbing a fistful of grass and arching his neck "It is the festival of marriage, of fertility, of love"

"Do they make a baby?" Athos asked leaning down to kiss and nip at d'Artagnan's torso 

"Yes, and the pregnancy is celebrated On Litha, six weeks from now, and the birth is on Yule", d'Artagnan moaned as Athos hit his prostate with unerring skill sending waves of pleasure surging through him 

"Think the King and Queen will be having a baby in nine months?" Athos asked feeling his orgasm building up inside him 

"If the God and Goddess will it, it shall be" d'Artagnan bit down on his bottom lip to stiffle his cry as he came between them, Athos followed moments later muffling his cry in d'Artagnan's throat and holding him close as the waves of pleasure crashed over them both.

 

Up on the cliff above them Aramis rolled his eyes and snorted "Bloody typical!, everyones getting laid but me!"

"How is that typical?" Porthos asked "You're shaggin' a bloody Angel!"

"Well I am destined to be an Angel!", the smug voice Aramis used made Porthos roll his eyes and shake his head, over six months since he had learned this and still Aramis was rabbiting on about it!, "Besides you're doing the slayer!" the future white lighter said to Porthos who smirked 

"Flea is a most................passionate lover"

"That why you have a dislocated shoulder then!?", Porthos shot Aramis a dark look that the Musketeer pointedly ignored and grinned brightly, the both of them glancing down to the lake where Louis and Anne were vacating the water and going to the tent that had been set up for them, they were hand in hand and Anne was leaning her head on Louis shoulder, the both of them smiling and looking contented 

"Think this spell will work for them?" Porthos asked 

"Hope so" Aramis replied with a sigh "I guess time will tell".


	2. Chapter 2

Paris

Louvre

 

Louis was in good spirits after he and Anne returned from Bourbourne les eaux, it seemed that the "Second honeymoon" he and Anne had enjoyed had done him the world of good. 

The warm sunshine had given his skin a healthy golden colour, his eyes were brighter, his mouth curved into a constant smile, his whole body relaxed with a satiated expression residing on his face that made him look years younger.

The courtiers all remarked on their Kings good humour and glowing health, as they did The Queens equally bright happiness. The normally serene Anne of Austria was almost girlish in her sunny smiles and easy laughter, her hair had been bleached blonde by the sun and her skin had a fresh peaches and cream complexion that did not come from pots of make up, her eyes sparkled with a secretive hope that was clearly the cause for her happiness. 

The Courtiers were not the only ones to notice the change in mood of the Monarchs, both Richelieu and Treville remarked upon it, but they unlike everyone else knew the real reason for the trip to Bourbourne Les Eaux.

"D'you think that d'Artagnan's spell will have worked?" Richelieu asked as he and Treville walked the halls of the Louvre 

"Perhaps" Treville replied "d'Artagnan said that it was not a certainty, he couldn't physically make it happen only increase the chances"

"Pray God that it is successful", Richelieu stopped dead and chuckled shaking his head 

"What?" Treville asked with a frown

"This!" Richelieu laughed "Me and you discussing Witchcraft and my invoking God that the said Witchcraft is a success!", Treville's expression became a smile as he saw the obserdity in Richelieu's statement, a Cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church praying for a Witches spells to work!  
"Well you needn't worry about being convicted of heresey if all this ever gets out!" Treville laughed 

"Oh?" 

"Well it's sounds so obserd that no one would ever believe it!"

"I supposed there is that!" Richelieu snorted shaking his head, the two of them caring not a fig for the guards who gave them odd looks as they went past the laughing pair   
"I trust all is well with our blessed Witch?" Richelieu inquired as he calmed himself down 

"Seems so" Treville said "He's in good spirits anyway, and is continuing Porthos and Athos's with the Vampire slayer while Aramis trains with Lemay, he's actually becoming quite perceptive, not truly empathic or telepathic, but his intuition has been greatly increased"

"Excelent" Richelieu said "And if this good luck continues we shall soon be celebrating the birth of a Dauphin".

 

 

Aramis looked up with a smile as Lemay shimmered into his room. He was sat cross legged on his bed with a tarot spread before him.

"Predicting the future my love?" Lemay asked placing his fingers under Aramis's chin and capturing his mouth in a kiss and sinking down onto the bed beside the future White Lighter 

"Indeed I am" Aramis said picking up a card and showing it to Lemay who rose an eyebrow, it was The Lovers card, the man and woman entwined in each others arms with trailing leaves wrapping around them, "Think my prediction is correct!?" Aramis asked a knowing smirk on his face and a wicked glint in his warm brown eyes

"I think it might well be!" Lemay replied laying back on the bed, his smile growing wider as Aramis climbed on top of him and straddled his hips, bending forward to capturing Lemay's mouth in a lingering kiss. Unhurried the two of them kissed and took their time caressing each others bodies. 

Aramis had, had few male lovers, generally prefering women, but Lemay was different, it wasn't just that he was an Angel, it was more than that, if Aramis was given to believing in soulmates, and since meeting d'Artagnan he was given to believing in alot, then he would be convinced that Lemay was his Soulmate.

Fumbling under his pillow he got a vial of oil and grinned at Lemay "Which way d'you want it?" he asked 

"I would be inside you" Lemay whispered hooking a finger through Aramis's collar and tugging him down into another kiss "I want to make love to you", contentedly Aramis stripped off his shirt and undid the buttons on his breeches that he shimmied out of rubbing himself against Lemay's cock as he did so and grinning wickedly at the moans coming from Lemay! 

"One would think an Angel would have more self control!" he teased

"Self control is over rated!" Lemay replied reaching for the oil which Aramis held out of his reach 

"I'll prepare us" he said popping the cork and coating his hand "You just lay back and enjoy". 

 

Lemay rested his head back on his arms growing more aroused as Aramis gave him a show as he prepared himself, then took his time in oiling up Lemay's cock until he was so hard it was beginning to hurt!, "By all the Gods Aramis!" Lemay moaned "Please end this torment!"

"My pleasure!" Aramis purred straddling and mounting Lemay with a long cry, clenching his legs about Lemay's hips he rocked back and forth, fucking himself on Lemay's cock while the White Lighters soft hands ran over his thighs and spanned his narrow waist as he writhed over him. 

Shamless in his lust Aramis ran his long slender hands over his own body raising his arms above his head and tipping his head back to arch his back, using Lemay's hands to support himself as he bounced up and down, his own cock needed no stimulation, not with the pressure of his prostate that Lemay's length was providing, raking his hands through his hair, Aramis grinned down at Lemay , his handsome face shining with a light sheen of sweat and light up with passion that just added to Lemay's ardor. 

Gripping tight to Aramis's slender hips Lemay thrust up inside the Musketeer, beating against his prostate with each motion until he was spilling inside Aramis and bringing about his release between them. 

Flopping back on the bed panting and coated in seed and sweat Lemay smiled as Aramis rolled off him and crawled up the bed to snuggle up beside him.   
Running his fingers over Lemay's chest Aramis rested his chin on his pale shoulder "What d'you think d'Art and the others are doing tonight?"

"Patroling, fighting a few vampires, making sarcastic comments, the usual!" Lemay replied making Aramis snort with laughter, smiling Lemay turned towards him and wrapped his hands about Aramis's lean waist "Honestly I don't think we'll have anything disturbing us tonight".

 

 

Pere-Lachaise Cemetery

 

Flea's slightly high heeled boots sank into the grass as she ran across the cemetery, her lean body moving as swift as the wind as she chased after a pair of Vampires that were trying to flee. Behind her Porthos sought to keep up, but despite the rigous training of a Musketeer he could not match the speed and strength of the Vampire Slayer, most men would likly have been threatened by this, but Porthos was not most men, and he actually found Flea's strength arousing. 

"Still back there Port?" Flea called back a feral grin on her sharp face 

"You better believe is girl!" Porthos yelled pumping his legs harder, his hand clasped about his stake ready to strike as soon as they reached their undead quarry

"They're heading for the wall!" Flea shouted increasing her pace and leaping over a tomb stone, with inhuman speed she leaped into the air came down on top of the female vampire, wrestling her to the ground and straddeling her, the Vampire snarled and tried to fight as Flea easily deflected her blows and burried the stake through her heart making ehr explode into dust 

"He's mine!" Porthos bellowed racing past Flea to tackle the male vampire who was making a bolt for the wall, Porthos used a last burst of speed to reach him just as he jumped and managed the get the stake through the back of his heart!. 

Panting and dusting himself off Porthos turned to give Flea a grin, but at that moment a huge beast leapt over the wall and landed on top of him sending the large man to the ground with a cry!

"Porthos!" Flea screamed drawing her sword and breaking into a run, four inch claws dug into Porthos's flesh as he tried to get away from the monsterous beast, his powerful punches and kicks making no difference as he sought to keep the slavating mouth from his vulnerable throat as the huge jaws spread wide revealing two rows of large razor sharp teeth that glistened in the moonlight, Porthos's eyes went wide and brought his arms up to protect his face and neck, a wise move in one way but foolish in another as the beast sank it's teeth into the flesh of his arm tearing right down to the bone beneath!.

Porthos's cry pierced the night air as the jaws clamped about his arm breaking the bones within, "Get off him!" Flea screamed as she reached them applying one hell of a kick to the beasts side, dislodging it from Porthos and sending it tumbling over, shaking it's head the beast snorted then turned back to face Flea who was more than ready.   
As the beast charged her she brought her sword up thrusting the blade into the beasts throat as it leaped at her and dodged swiftly outof it's way, wirling round and thrusting her sword again this time right through the beasts heart. 

The beasts amber eyes went wide as if it were shocked to discover it's own mortality, blood ran down it's silver fur onto the grass as it staggered and fell to it's side shuddering all over.   
With her sword still ready just in case Flea watched the beast until the life slipped out of it and it's body fell still. 

Taking a deep breath she turned back to Porthos and felt a spark of fear ignite in her heart, Porthos was shaking all over as if he were suffering convulsions and sweat was rolling off his skin, the bitten arm he cluched to his chest had already stopped bleeding which was impossible considering the depth of the bites, but the flesh about the wound was mottled and the veins were turned black as infection spread through his blood!.

 

Across the Cemetery d'Artagnan finished off a last two vampires from the nest he and Athos had helped Flea and Porthos clear out, with a wave of fire balls and turned back to Athos with a grin, Athos was in the process of dusting off his sword and uniform having decapitated his vampire with ease now he had a good deal of practise. 

"Is it just me or are these patrols getting more and more easy?" he asked 

"What d'you want another apocalypse?" d'Artagnan asked sauntering up to him swishing his hips provocatively "Besides" he purred threading his fingers through Athos's doublet and tugging him forward "I think I can keep things interesting", with an aroused laugh Athos leaned forward to kiss d'Artagnan but at that moment Flea's frightened call for help had them breaking apart and running across the cemetery.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is it, what happened?" d'Artagnan cried as he reached Flea and Porthos, Flea was on her knees craddeling Porthos's head in her lap, his body was shaking violently and sweat was pouring off his skin, the darkening over the veins about the bite wound had spread up the rest of his arm and was creeping up his throat!.

"What the hell?" d'Artagnan whispered dropping to his knees beside the pair just as Athos arrived 

"What's happened?" he asked looking at Porthos and the corpse of the Beast Flea had killed   
"It attacked him, bit him" Flea said shaking her head "I don't know!, he just.......he's......"

"It must have poisoned him" d'Artagnan said examining the bite on Porthos's arm and scowling at it, some kind of black liquid was oozing from the break in the skin that was unbelievably showing signs of healing!, the bone deep wound was actually healing even as d'Artagnan's watched it, the muscle reforming and the flesh growing back over the wound!.

"What is that thing?" Athos asked getting down beside d'Artagnan and pressing his fingers over the pulse in Porthos's neck "His heart's racing"

"I don't know" d'Artagnan replied shaking his head "I don't know whats wrong with him, or what that thing is!", Porthos gave a groan, his eye lids fluttering and his body stiffening as the blackness continued to spread through his veins, "Porthos?" d'Artagnan whispered gently tapping his cheek "Porthos open your eyes" he said more firmly, after several moments Porthos's eyes shot open and stared at the sky but instead of the usual brown iris that shone out of Porthos's face yellow tinted iris's burned against black streak orbs!. 

Before anyone could react at the change in Porthos's eyes his rigid body became limp again and then jerked, once, twice, then began to violently convulse!.

"Oh my God Porthos!" Flea cried trying to hold him along with Athos and d'Artagnan who pinned the large mans arms and legs 

"We need Lemay" d'Artagnan said half laying over Porthos's bucking and shaking body "Lemay!" he shouted "Lemay get here now!".

 

Aramis was just settling down to sleep when Lemay suddenly shot up dislodging him from his chest!, "What?" the musketeer moaned sleepily 

"d'Artagnan" Lemay replied sliding out of bed and hurriedly throwing on his shirt and breeches, he didn't bother to sort out his boots or put on his doublet he simply orbed in his open necked shirt and undone breeches to the graveyard!.

"What happened?" he asked seeing Athos, d'Artagnan, and Flea on the ground with Porthos laid between them, his body had stopped convulsing but now his entire left side was covered in the black veins and the poison was spreading over the right side of his body! 

"That thing bit him!" d'Artagnan said pointing at the corpse which Lemay looked at and grew still, "The wounds healed over but theres some sort of poison in his blood, it's changing him!, I don't know......you have to help him!" 

"I don't think I can" the White lighter whispered rising to his feet and going over to the corpse, he got down and took hold of the head to get a closer look at it 

"What d'you mean you can't?" Flea shouted "You're a fucking Angel!, you can heal anything!, fucking heal him!"

"I can't Flea" Lemay said getting back to his feet and turning back to the others with a regretfull expression "I'm sorry I can't undo this, no one can"

"What?", Flea's voice cracked as she cried out, tears spilling down her cheeks as she turned from Lemay to look back at Porthos who was now panting, his face covered in black veins and the fever that was heating his skin growing hotter by the minute

"Lemay what............what is this?" d'Artagnan asked fighting past the lump in his throat, beside him Athos made a chocked sound as he covered his mouth with his hand looking torn between sobbing and vomitting

"If I'm right then that isn't a demon that bit Porthos" Lemay said looking down at the corpse again 

"Then what is it!?" Flea all but screamed 

"I think it's a werewolf!".

 

 

Ninon's Salon 

 

Lemay had shimmered Porthos straight to the salon while the others went and got Aramis before heading to the Salon to find out what was going on. 

By the time they reached the Comtesse's Salon Porthos was curled up in a ball on the bed Ninon had given him, his whole body was covered in black veins now, his finger nails were turning black, and growling sounds were escaping his throat with every exhale of his breath. 

"Dear God Porthos!" Aramis cried hurrying to him and clasping Porthos's hand in his own, gasping when he felt the heat radiating from his skin "He's burning up!" he shouted to Lemay 

"Theres nothing I can do" the White Lighter replied "The infection sets in the second the saliva mixes with the blood, it can't be stopped"

"Whats going to happen to him?" Aramis whispered sitting on the bed and pulling Porthos's upper body onto his lap and started stroking his head with shaking hands 

"He's going to become a werewolf" Lemay said "It's happening right now, his body is being changed, altered by the pressence of the Lycanthrope genetics"

"Genetics?, what are genetics?" Ninon asked with a frown making Lemay wince and shake his head 

"They're basically that make up people, and all beings, each one is unique" 

"Will he......how....how will this change him?" Athos whispered sagging against the wall looking utterly defeated 

"He'll still be Porthos" d'Artagnan said "The myth is that they only turn on the full moon and the two night around it right?", he looked to Lemay who shook his head making the Witches face fall 

"It's true that he'll turn on those nights and won't have a choice in the matter, but he will also be able to turn through out the rest of the month too" Lemay said 

"He'll still be Porthos then?, when he's not a wolf?" Flea breathed, she had run out of tears and was hiccuping with dry sobs as she looked at her oldest friend laying weak and sick on the bed before her, growing sicker by the minute and there was nothing she could do about it

"Yes, in human form he will still be Porthos, but he'll have much stronger senses, better sight, hearing, smell, taste, he may even be physically stronger" Lemay replied reaching over to Aramis and taking hold of Porthos's wrist to take his pulse "He'll remain unconscious now until the moon rises again, and then he'll turn" 

"We need to restrain him then" d'Artagnan said "When he turns we'll just become food to him"

"But he's sick!" Aramis protested 

"Right now yes, when night falls he'll be a ravenous beast that will rip us limb from limb as soon as look at us!" d'Artagnan replied and turned to Flea "We need to make a secure location to house him, chains won't be enough, and I doubt a cage will either, maybe I can put a magickal barrier round a room"

"Theres a disused cellar downstairs" Ninon offered "It's too damp to stoor anything so it's left empty"

"That should be enough" d'Artagnan said and looked down at Porthos "He can stay here until dusk then we move him and get him secure before he turns"

"And he'll always have to be restrained after that on the full moon?" Athos asked thinking of missions that would take them out of Paris, away from anywhere they could lock Porthos up and keep him from hurting anyone including themselves 

"I don't know" Lemay said "I need to speak to the Elders more about this, but I think that over time he may become able to control himself even in shift, but I'm not entirely certain" 

"You go and talk to the Elders then" d'Artagnan said "Flea and I can sort out the cellar, and I think Aramis has got Porthos's covered right now", he shot a smile at Aramis who nodded, clearly not about to leave his sick friend anytime soon

"I'll see to getting some food and drink for everyone" Ninon said "And some meat in for tonight, if we have to lock Porthos up the least we can do is feed him"

"Godd idea" d'Artagnan agreed glancing at Athos

"What can I do?" he asked feeling rather like a loose end at the moment 

"Go to Treville and tell him whats happened" d'Artagnan said with a small smile "None of us will be on duty today, nore for the next few days I should think"

"Is there anything else I can do?, get you herbs for potions?, spell books?, a couldron!?"

"I don't think so!" d'Artagnan laughed pulling Athos into an embrace and felt some of the tension he had not known he was carrying leaving his body "Maybe a change of shirt for me, Mis, and Porthos though"

"I second that!" Aramis agreed 

"And I third it!" Flea stated straightening herself up and removing any traces of her crying from her features which she hardened in a business like emotionless mask "I don't want you lot stinking this place out!, I've got to live here after all!, and I'm not sharing my room with no one!"

"Thank God for small mercies!" Athos muttered making d'Artagnan giggle a little before exchanging a kiss with the older man 

"Lets get to work then" Ninon said smoothing her immaculate satin skirt "We've got a long day and night ahead of us".

 

Garrison

 

Treville flopped down into his chair in his office gaping at Athos and looking rather like a fish out of water!, "A werewolf?" he asked 

"Yeah" Athos confirmed 

"Porthos is becoming a werewolf?, a lycanthrope?" 

"He is", Athos nibbled on his bottom lip as Treville struggled to take this information in, he could appreciate his CO's difficulty here, it wasn't everyday that you got told that one of your best soldiers had been bitten by a demonic dog and was mutating into one!

"Will he be alright?" Treville asked at length, his hand reaching of it's own accord into his desk to pull out a bottle of rather good brandy!, never mind the hour of the day he poured some into his cup and downed it before offering the bottle to Athos who happily took a swig 

"Lemay and d'Artagnan both think so, they think he will become stronger because of this, heightened senses and such" he replied 

"Great, we'll have our very own tracker dog in uniform!" Treville snorted without mirth "A bloody Werewolf!, whats next?, you becoming a Banshee!?"

"Actually sir Banshees are all female according to d'Artagnan...................." Athos trailed off as he saw an all to familiar look on Treville's face, one that never boded well for the person under his scrutiny at the time, Treville's comment did have some merit though, with d'Artagnan being a Witch, Aramis a future White Lighter, and Porthos now a Werewolf he was the only one without supernatural abilities, however that was not entirely true, while he was not supernatural in the strictest sense of the term, he was, as d'Artagnan had put it, a catalyst, he'd been the catalyst in a series of major events that had ultimately led to not only his meeting of d'Artagnan but also been instrumental in saving his life during the Apocalypse. 

Athos wasn't sure what he thought of his meeting d'Artagnan being destiny or what it may mean for their future, he wasn't scared of the notion but he also wasn't letting it go to his head, he still didn't think of himself as particularly special, though if he really thought about it then there must be something unusual about it, having a Psychic for a Brother, a Harpy for a Wife, and now a Witch for a Lover!, not to mention a future whitelighter and now a Werewolf for best friends!, so maybe after all that, supernatural powers aside, he was pretty special!.

"I assume you have the situation contained?" Treville asked drawing Athos's attention back to himself again 

"Yeah, we're set up at Ninon's salon, they said maybe in time Porthos will be able to controll himself in wolf form, but at present he needs to kept locked up while in shift", Treville nodded and thought better than to drink of another brandy this early in the day 

"I'll sign all four of you off for a week, I expect Porthos will need some time to adjust to all this" he said to Athos rubbing at his temple where he felt the start of an all to familiar headache coming on 

"Thank you sir" Athos said sincerley, not many commanding officers would be so understanding, in fact most wouldn't have been able to put up with half of the things they had put Treville through over the years!.

 

 

Ninon's Salon 

 

Flea had checked the walls of the cellar to make sure they were secure and not even a Werewolf could get through them, Ninon had placed several pounds of fresh meat into the cellar for Porthos to eat when he was in shift, and before sunset d'Artagnan and Flea moved Porthos into the cellar. 

By now the black veins covered his whole body and his fever was giving off such heat it was painful to touch him. 

Setting him down on the floor they backed out of the cellar and d'Artagnan spread a powder down in front of the cellar. 

"Arms of steal, and hands of might  
Secure this place safe and tight,  
Iron strength shore up this wall   
Under no battering shall you fall".

There was a rush of golden light and a barrier spread up over the doorway from the powder safely locking Porthos into the cellar. 

"Now what?" Aramis asked 

"Now we wait" d'Artagnan said "And help Porthos deal with this when he shifts back at dawn".


	4. Chapter 4

Porthos's shift came moments after the moon rose in place of the setting sun. 

At first thick corse hair bristled all over his body, then his hands and feet began to change, his fingers becoming engulfed by his expanding palms, his toes disappearing into his feet with his nails elongating into viscious claws!.

Then his body began to contort, at first it seemed to double over on itself, the torso seeming stretch into a more compact shape, then the arms and legs shifted and repositioned themselves into less flexible ball and socket joints but with far more power in the muscles that bulged under the thick silver and black fur. 

After this Porthos's face began to contort, his nose and jaw stretching forward into a snout and sensative whiskers erupted over a growing muzzle, his ears slid up his skull to rest on top of his head with furred tips, finally a large bushy tail stretched out from Porthos's tail bone and shook with the rest of his massive body as the newly formed Werewolf rose into his paws and gave an almost deafening howl!.

Baring his glistening teeth at the humans outside his cage Porthos snarled and threw himself against the energy barrier bouncing off and landing on his paws with an infuriated snarl, he tried another three times to break out of his cage before giving it up as a bad job and sulkily going to the meat which he tore into with a ravenous fury.

 

"His table mannors aren't much different!" Aramis quipped trying to lighten the mood, but his pale face and darkly shadowed eyes belied his humour 

"He'll be alright" d'Artagnan said grimancing a little at the way the wolf was shredding the meat in the cell "He's not getting out of there, and he'll be fine in the morning"

"I know" Aramis whispered biting his bottom lip "This is Porthos, he's got to be alright".

 

 

A taste of blood was inside Porthos's mouth as he awoke in an uncomfortable heap on the floor of what looked to be a cellar, with his body aching as if he had been trampled by wild horses Porthos shifted himself with a groan and looked about blinking groggily.

"Good morning"

The greeted had Porthos jumping, and he turned to see d'Artagnan in the doorway, the younger man tossed a fresh shirt, underwear and breeches to Porthos so he could get himself dressed, the witch had removed the energy barrier when Porthos had changed back at dawn, however his exhausted body had continued to sleep until now.

"Whats going on?" Porthos asked pulling on the clothes gratefully

"What exactly do you remember?" d'Artagnan asked 

"Uh......not much, what am I doin' sleepin' in a cellar?", d'Artagnan gave Porthos a lob sided smile 

"Thats going to take some explaining" he said stepping aside so Porthos could exit the cellar "Lets go and have some breakfast and I'll start explaining".

 

A hour later Porthos was sat in Ninon's lounge with a stunned and frightened expression on his face.   
Learning that he was now a Werewolf was not something he could easily deal with and he gazed at d'Artagnan hopelessly 

"Isn't there something you can do?, wolfsbane?, something silver?"

"They're myths Porthos, neither really work" the Witch said with a sigh "I am truly sorry that this happened to you, but I promise that I will do anything and everything to help you"

"Yeah, c'ept change me back into a normal human" Porthos grunted slumping further down in the chair, he rubbed at his nose which was itching, the vast aray of scents that were now asailing his ofacaltory system were over whelming, and he wasn't just smelling them, he was tasting them aswell, his tongue was far more sensative than it had ever been before, during breakfast he had felt like he was eating foods he had never tried before when it had only been bacon, eggs, sausage, and brioche, d'Artagnan and Lemay both said that his hearing would also get stronger, probably his eye sight too, how in the hell was he meant to cope with this?, being a freak of nature?, what about during the full moon?, what if he got loose and hurt someone?.

"I know this is frightening right now" d'Artagnan said laying a hand on Porthos's arm "But I promise that it will get easier"

"How?" Porthos exclaimed 

"You will learn to control the shift given time" Lemay said "You will be able to control your wolf, keep it from hurting anyone, while you'll still have shifts every full moon you'll also be able to shift at will outside of the lunar cycle"

"This will make you much stronger" d'Artagnan said "While your senses are over whelming you right now given time and some practise you'll be able to use them practically"

"T'do what?" Porthos asked 

"Follow the scent of criminals?" Aramis offered "Over hear whispered plots, find us if we've been captured"

"Plus you'll be stronger, more agile, and faster" d'Artagnan said "You'll be able to protect those you love even more than you could as a human", Porthos smiled a little at this, the thought of protecting his family pleasing him 

"We will get you through this" Aramis assured his best friend "You're not alone"

"I know Mis" Porthos said with a smile and a sigh then looked to Lemay "So I've got to go through another shift tonight?" 

"Yes, last night of the full moon, then you'll be clear until next month" Lemay replied "And during that time we can start working on helping you to control this"

"You won't let me hurt anyone will you?", this was what Porthos was really afraid of, that he would get loose, or shift when he wasn't locked up and would go on a rampage, he would rather kill himself than do this to someone else or end up ripping someone apart 

"It's okay we've got crossbows loaded with darts laced with sedatives" d'Artagnan said "They'll be strong enough to knock you out in necessery"

"You're sure?" Porthos asked 

"Postive, you've nothing to worry about".

 

Pere-Lachaise Cemetery

 

Piere Durrant knelt by the body of his mate, Felicity, the wolf who had turned him, freed him from the mortal coil and given him a new life, a greater life, the life of a predator. 

Two nights ago they had seperated during their hunts and Felicity had never come back home, it had taken him a while but he had now found his beautiful mates corpse. 

She had not shifted back, she was still in wolf form, her preffered form, she had explained things to him after she had turned him, how Werewolves could learn to control their shifts, control their wolves, but while she had liked being able to shift anytime she wanted, she had not tried to taim her wolf, to her the wolf was a predator and trying to change that was foolish, if she killed people aswell as animals then that was their misfortune not hers. 

Piere had quickly come to agree and had enjoyed the freedom and power he'd had in his wolf shift. 

Finding Felicity's body was breaking his heart, wolves mated for life and loosing her was agonizing. Whoever had done this would pay, he would make them pay, he'd rip them apart and take his time doing so!.

Running his hands over Felicity's body Piere snuffed the air and picked up four distinctive scents, the scents of his mates murderers.

"I will find you and will destroy you" he growled rising to his feet and lifting Felicity's corpse with him and carrying her across the graveyard, if nothing else he could give her a decent buriel, and then he would track down those who had dared to harm her, to take his beautiful mate from him. 

 

Ninon's Salon

 

"Gotcha!" Porthos declared with laugh as he found Aramis hiding under a bed, he and the others had decided test Porthos's sense of smell and play a simple game of hide an seek with Porthos searching for them about Ninon's chateau by following their individual scents, it had taken a while but eventually Porthos had begun to distinguish one scent from another even when they were in a group. 

Laughing Aramis took Porthos's arm and let him help get him out from under the bed   
"Am I the first?" he asked dusting himself down

"Third, I found Flea first and then Athos"

"Flea?, I'd have thought the slayer would hide herself better than anyone", Porthos made a face at this not willing to share the fact that it was the blood of Fleas course that made her easy to pick out, like any animal he could also smell her phermones aswell as the iron tang of her blood, he supposed it was normal for animals to do this but to him it was still rather gross!.

"Well I'll go join them downstairs and leave you to sniff out the others" Aramis said patting Porthos's arm "Just think we'll have our very own blood hound!" 

"Watch it or I'll start humping your leg and pissing on you!" 

"You do and I'll get you gelded!".

 

Ninon was the next person Porthos found, having squeezed herself into a line closet and came out coughing for the dust and laughing "I haven't played hide and seek since I was a child!, I'd forgotten how much fun it could be"

"Yeah, I'm strting to enjoy this lycanthrope thing too" Porthos said "I can see what d'Art and Lemay were talking about, this could really come in very useful"

"Good for you" Ninon said "Thats the right attitude to have over this".

 

d'Artagnan was the last person Porthos sniffed out, the Witch having hidden himself on top of a wardrobe and covered himself with a sheet. Jumping down he grinned at Porthos "That was faster than last time"

"Yeah, it's getting easier to pick out each scent, guess it'll be harder in the streets when theres so many other scents around, but I can manage this already" 

"Sounds good" d'Artagnan said "You need'nt worry about Lemay though he had to shimmer out, one of his other charges needed him"

"Right, so d'you want to go and reset?" Porthos asked 

"Actually..........." d'Artagnan looked out the window judging how late it was "Maybe you should have dinner and relax a bit, we're going to have to lock you up soon"

"Right yeah", Porthos's good mood deflated slightly, realizing he would be spending another night as a wild animal 

"It'll be okay, once you get it under control then you won't have to be locked up while you're in your shift" d'Artagnan said offering Porthos some comfort 

"Yeah just.......it's difficult"

"I know" d'Artagnan said "When my powers started growing I struggled to deal with them, with being different, for a long time I hated it, I even thought about stripping myself of my powers"

"I thought that would kill you?"

"No, thats if someone steal them, stripping them myself I could do, and I was really tempted for a time, but I'm glad that I didn't because I've been able to help so many people, save so many lives, and if it weren't for these powers I may not have met you guys", he offered Porthos a smile and squeezed his shoulder "It's tough now but you will get through this, I promise"

"Yeah, and I have you guys helping me don't I?" Porthos said 

"All the way" d'Artagnan agreed "Now, lets go and get some food and get ready for tonight then you'll be clear for a month", Porthos happily followed d'Artagnan out of the bed chamber to go down to the kitchens neither of them aware of Piere outside waiting for the full moon to come to make his shift that much stronger for when he attacked.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again Porthos was placed in the cellar and d'Artagnan put the binding spell up again to secure him so he wouldn't escape while in shift. 

"Tryin' t' fatten me up?" Porthos quipped nodding to the pounds of meat Ninon had, had placed in the cellar again for the wolf to devour 

"You metabolism is changing along with your body" d'Artagnan explained "You'll find that you'll need to consume more food now to maintain your body weight, while you might not feel hungry at this minute once you're in shift you're wolf will be ravenous"

"I'll 'ave to ask Treville for a pay raise!" Porthos laughed "At least I'll 'ave an excuse to filch of your plate now!"

"Like you ever needed an excuse!" d'Artagnan snorted leaning back against the wall and bending one knee to rest his foot against it, he frowned as Porthos winced and began to self hug, "You alright?" he asked 

"Yeah, just.............feel a but weird" Porthos replied rubbing himself "Like my skins too tight or something", d'Artagnan nodded and glanced upwards as if he could see the sky even though they were inside

"The moon must coming up" he said 

"Will it always feel like this?, like I'm gonna rip out of my skin?" Porthos asked getting more uncomfortable by the minute 

"Probably not, once you start to become accostumed you'll stop feeling so hurt by the changes", Porthos nodded, beginning to pace a little, looking like a caged animal already 

"Try to keep your body relaxed, keep your muscles loose" d'Artagnan advised, hating seeing Porthos suffering and not being able to do anything to help, Porthos nodded his head, his throat feeling unable to form words, his tongue felt leaden in his mouth and his body continued to ache. 

With his lips pressed firmly together d'Artagnan watched in silence as Porthos silently stripped off and fell to the floor, curling himself into a feotal position he began to whine and pant as fur started to erupt over his body again, his body shape mutating and shifting as the wolf form came over him. 

While it only took a few moments, d'Artagnan felt like it took a life time as he watch Porthos suffer, hating every moment of it , but soon Porthos had shifted back into his wolf form and was howling loudly and throwing himself against the energy barrier again, frustrated when he could not get free!

"We'll have to house train you soon big guy!" d'Artagnan said "We can't keep doing this!", the wolf snarled at him, saliva dripping from large teeth that would easily rip apart d'Artagnan's flesh, "Down boy!" d'Artagnan teased "You'll find I'm tough meat to chew on!"

The Wolf snorted at him and turned his back, turning his attention to the meat on the floor, in no time at all he had devoured the lot and was sitting back on his haunchs licking his bloody muzzle.

"Your table mannors really don't change!" d'Artagnan sighed sinking down onto the floor tiredly, he and Flea were going to work a in shifts tonight, he'd take Porthos until midnight, and then Flea would take over until dawn, Aramis and Athos had been sent home to get some rest, while they had argued Porthos himself had asked them to go saying that there was nothing they could do for him and they were both exhausted so they may aswell get some rest and meet him back at the Chateau in the morning. 

 

With a long sigh d'Artagnan rested his head against the wall and ran a hand over his face, despite wanting to help Porthos though this he was exhausted, having had practically no sleep in the last two days and nights he was feeling the strain, even Flea, with Slayer strength was feeling it, was taking a brief nap before her shift began. 

He must have started to drift off to sleep as he was startled awake by the sudden sound of high heels clacking on the floor. 

Looking up he saw Ninon coming down the corridor with a tray containing cups of coffee and a plate of cake   
"I thought you could use some refreshment" she said setting the tray on the floor, her normally immaculate clothing was creased and crumpled, her light make up was smudged and her eyes were red with tiredness, even her hair was a mess, the pins having worn loose and now locks were hanging down from the neat bun she had placed there two days ago. 

"Thank you for this" d'Artagnan said taking up the coffee gratefully "You should go and get some rest yourself" he advised the watcher "You look like you need it"

"Are you saying I look a mess!?", Ninon rose an eyebrow her tired eyes sparkling with amusment 

"I would never dream of saying such a thing to a lady!" d'Artagnan said placing a hand over his heart and widdening his eyes as if the very thought of such a thing was terrible to him!

"I'll go up in a moment" Ninon said taking her coffee "I just wanted to see how you were doing before I went to bed"

"I'm alright" d'Artagnan said with a shrug, "Tired but alright"

"You're sure?", Ninon frowned at him "You've seemed a little out of sorts for the last few days, even before all this", d'Artagnan shrugged again and gave Ninon a small smile 

"I'm probably getting a chill or something, I always look lousy before it comes out"  
Ninon opened her mouth to say something but at that moment the sound of shattering glass had them both startling, and as a savage howl pierced the air d'Artagnan leapt to his feet, his hands automatically going for his sword that was ever at his side!.

 

Piere had waited for the Moon, he had hidden in the shadows watching and waiting until the time was ripe. 

Only when he was certain, when the Moon had risen high and the scent of Felicity's killers were filling his nose and adding to the fury in his blood did he leave the shadows and move in to attack.

His huge dark brown furred body flew through the bay windows shattering glass and breaking wood as he flew through the opening and into the Chateau. 

Landing on his paws he shook his fur free of the glass and let out a savage howl at the moon!. 

With saliva dripping from his mouth and the fury of grief burning in his heart Piere followed the strongest scent in the Chateau, his powerful body surged up a curved stair case, his claws digging into the wood and leaving broad strokes in their wake, his stomach rumbling for the fresh hot meat of a kil!, this was not just any scent, this was the scent of a Slayer!, the strongest meat there could be!. 

d'Artagnan ran into the parlour his sword before him ready to defend himself against an enemy, finding the shattered glass and large paw prints leading to the stairs   
"Flea!" he breathed just as Nino caught up with him, "C'mon!" he yelled at her taking the stairs two at a time

"Have you ever run in heels and a skirt!?" Ninon shouted after him hitching up her skirts and following as fast as her clothing would allow 

"One time but it's a long story!" d'Artagnan shouted back, his pace increasing as he heard the sound of shattering wood and a scream from above them!, as fast as he could he raced up the next stair case and along the landing, bursting into Flea's bed chamber. 

The door had been shattered completely and the hindges ripped off at the wall!, the bed linen was shredded from claws and teeth!, one of the banisters broken in half leaving the curtains hanging hafhazardly, Flea was on the floor on her back, her night gown torn and bloody from where the wolfs claws had dug into her flesh, the wolf was pinning her to the ground and only Flea's slayer strength was keeping the huge jaws from ripping into her throat!

"Get off her!" d'Artagnan shouted jumping across the bed and dealing a lasceration to the wolfs side, he wouldn't kill the wolf unless he had to, very aware that technically it was human aswell as a wolf.

Piere howled as his flesh was torn with the sworn and leapt off Flea, turning his attention to the male on the bed brandishing the sword that had sliced him, he snarled angrilly at the male breathing in his scent, Witch!, a Witch and a Slayer!, could he get a better feast than this?. 

d'Artagnan's eyes widdened and he hardly had time to throw himself back across the bed and run for the door as Piere lunged for him!, he bolted out the door just as Ninon reached it,   
"Other way!" he shouted grabbing her arm and pulling her along!

"Why?" Ninon cried, her answer was a huge werewolf leaping through the broken doorway and howling at her, "Oh God almighty!" she shouted puasing just long enough to rip off her shoes and throw them at the wolf one hitting him right on the nose!, "Where do we go?" she shouted at d'Artagnan 

"Anywhere but here!" d'Artagnan shouted pulling her along back towards the stairs, they managed to make it down one flight of stairs but the wolf made a mighty leap down onto the first floor and began to run back up the first flight back at them!   
"This is getting obserd!" d'Artagnan groaned shoving at Ninon to go back up 

"Use your power!" Ninon cried at him 

"I don't want to kill him unless I have to!, he's still a human!" d'Artagnan growled even as his fingers flexed to make the fire balls 

"I don't think we do have a choice" Flea said joining them on the stairs with a cross bow in her hands 

"Aim to wound not kill" d'Artagnan said then screamed as the wolf leapt at him!.

Flea fired the bolt and it embedded itself in the wolfs shoulder!, Piere howled in both rage and pain as his body crashed into d'Artagnan!, the Witch fell back on the stairs crying out as claws sank into his flesh, his arms reaching up and pushing at the wolfs throat to keep the mouth away from him!, together the two rolled down the stairs, their bodies becoming a blur to Flea and Ninon until they hit the wall, then the Wolf was knocked part the way down the last flight of stairs while d'Artagnan lay in crumpled heap with floor smearing his forehead having been knocked out by the fall. 

"d'Artagnan!" Ninon cried "d'Artagnan wake up!" 

Piere shook his head and snarled at the pain in his body, a scent of blood hit his nose and he growled, if possible a smile would have stretched his, muzzle as he saw d'Artagnan's vulnerable form, tensing his muscles Piere readied his body and lunged, Ninon let out a scream of horror but as Piere leapt up to pounce on d'Artagnan, Flea loaded another bolt and fired it, this time it went through the wolfs throat tearing open the jugular leaving the wolf flopping on the stairs choking on his own blood!.

"Dear God!" Ninon whispered hurrying down the stairs and kneeling by d'Artagnan and tapping his cheek, beside her Flea stood watching as the wolf's body shook and trembled, air leaving the large lungs with a rattle as the final breath passed out of his body and he fell still

"Thats two I've killed" she whispered "Two like Porthos" 

"No, not like Porthos" Ninon said "Porthos would never intentionally hurt anyone, these two wolves had ever intention of doing so", she turned back to d'Artagnan who groaned as he started to come too 

"God my head!" he moaned rubbing his temple 

"Well you did just smash it into a wall!" Flea commented giving him a smirk as he looked up at her 

"The wolf?" d'Artagnan inquired noting the quiet in the chateau save for Porthos's enraged howls and snarls coming from the cellar 

"Dead, we didn't have a choice" Flea replied glancing at the body 

"I'm sure" d'Artagnan said making to standing up only to have his knees give out under him making him fall back to the ground with a groan "Oh I think I'm gonna be sick!" he whispered placing a hand over his mouth 

"You must have a concussion" Ninon said getting to her feet "I'll summon a physician...."

"Why bother?, let him call Lemay" Flea argued while the world swayed before d'Artagnan's eyes, blinking to try and clear his vision d'Artagnan tried to call out for Lemay but as he did the light faded before his eyes and everything went black!.

"Oh Christ" Ninon cursed "Flea get him up to a bed chamber while I summon a physician" she said 

"And we'll explain the werewolf in the cellar and the corpse on the stairs how?" Flea scoffed setting down the cross bow, "he's only fainted he'll be fine when he wakes up!"  
"How d'you know!?"

"How d'you know he won't be?" Flea argued back as she picked d'Artagnan up as if he weighed nothing "Just get something to clean and bind the wounds, when he comes round he can call for Lemay and he'll he fine"

"What if he doesn't wake up?" Ninon argued her blue eyes boreing into Flea's "We need Lemay here now!" 

"He won't answer to anyones call but d'Artagnan's!" Flea yelled back, then bit her lip "Except for Aramis, he'll answer Aramis"

"Then we need Aramis" Ninon stated, turning her head towards the sound of Porthos's snarling in the cellar she nodded "I'll go to Aramis and get Lemay, you make d'Artagnan comfortable and keep an eye on Porthos"

"You'll be careful?" Flea asked not loving the thought of her watcher going out alone at night, Ninon smiled and nodded 

"I'll be fine, and will be back as soon as I can".

 

Everyone save Porthos was present when d'Artagnan awoke with Lemay's glowing hands at his temples bringing him round and healing his wounds   
"Thanks" he mumbled feeling better save for the nausea in his belly "Umm, is everything alright?" he asked 

"It is now you're back with us" Athos said a worried look on his tired face 

"Thos was at mine when Ninon came for us" Aramis explained "You've been unconscious for two hours d'Art!". 

d'Artagnan's eyes widdened, he looked to Lemay who nodded his head "It's taken a long time to heal you, I don't know why but somehow my healing was delayed, something was effecting my healing you but I know not what"

"Oh God the werewolf!" Flea gasped "Did it bite you?"

"No, clawed but not bitten" d'Artagnan said rubbing his arms and moving to sit up, as he did his stomach lurched and he groaned again "Don't suppose you've got any ginger have you Ninon?, my stomach's still unsettled"

"Eh?, hows that possible?" Athos asked going to d'Artagnan's side and taking his hand "Whats wrong with him?" he demanded of Lemay 

"I don't know!" the White lighter said with a helpless shrug of his shoulders "We you feeling sick before the fight?" he asked d'Artagnan 

"Umm, I thought I might be coming down with a cold or something?" the Witch said "Maybe it was a stomach bug?" he added considering how nauseous he felt 

"Could that have an effect on your healing him?" Aramis asked always eager to learn more about being a white lighter

"Yes it's possible, a natural illness can't be healed, and it could be conflicting with the injuries my healing force would have tried to do both when only one thing could be healed, the other must take its own course"

"Another reason lifes a bitch!" d'Artagnan muttered 

"You sure you're alright?" Athos asked pushing d'Artagnan's fringe back 

"Yeah I'll be fine" the Witch assured him with a smile and forced himself to get to his feet "Well I guess we have a wolf to bury" he said "And no doubt a lot of mess to clear up!"

"To say the least!" Ninon snorted rolling her eyes "I don't suppose whitelighters can magickly heal houses can they?" she inquired of Lemay 

"Afriad not Madame!" 

"Well buckets and brooms all round then!" Aramis sighed shaking his head "Never any rest for the wicked!", while he smiled and followed the others without question d'Artagnan rubbed his unsettled stomach and grimanced at the muzzy feeling that continued to reside in his head, if this was a bug then he hoped it'd hurry up and come out so he'd shift it, and if it wasn't and Lemay couldn't heal him...............then he might have a problem.


	6. Chapter 6

Louvre

It was mid morning when the musketeers were summoned to the Louvre along with Treville for a private audience with their majesties. 

Two weeks had passed since the full moon, two weeks in which they had been working on the repairs of Ninons Chateau and continuing to help Porthos adjust to his new state of being. 

All his senses were growing in leaps and bounds, smell especially which at times still over whelmed Porthos, more than once the stench of the manure in the training grounds had him gagging!, he was at present avoiding taverns for the vile smell of unwashed bodies mixed with alcohol, urine, and vomit!.

These difficulties aside he was becoming more and more adept at picking out individual scents, he was not perfect at it, and he was only able to pick out the familier scents of his friends at present, but to be able to do that in a crowd was a great step forward. 

His hearing was noticeably improved, he could pick up hushed conversations on the oposite side of the garrison without even trying!, walking down a streets he could hear the talk of people inside buildings, hear them talking, arguing, making love!, he could hear children playing, and babes crying to be nursed. 

He thought his sight was getting stronger too, he was certainly developing a much sharper aim with his musket, was starting to be able to pick out intricate and fine patterns on clothing at a distance. 

Physically his strength was changing aswell, he wasn't able to lift up a fully grown horse!, but he found himself becoming fatigued far less often, harsh training did not leave him as winded or as covered in sweat as it once had, he was finding also that he could run greater distances and maintain his speed far more than he could before he had becoming a Lycan. 

d'Artagnan's prediction on his appetite had been proven true, with his metabolism now much faster Porthos was having to consume more food than ever before, unsurprisingly he craved meats more than anything else, oh he still indulged in sweets and patries, dairy products and fruits and vegetables, but it was meat that his body demanded more than anything else.

When he began to grow more use to this, to his changing body d'Artagnan and Lemay would start helping him learn to "Tame" his wolf, to be able to shift at will and keep from letting his predatory instincts from over whelming him. 

Aramis was now starting to tease him about being a wolf, at first everyone had been to upset and worried for levity, but as time had past and Porthos had proven he wasn't going to fall apart they had all relaxed and Aramis's sunny humor had come back, along with jokes about Porthos getting fleas!, them needing to house train him!, making sure he did his "Business" outside!, perhaps getting him a collar and leash!. 

Porthos gave back as good as he got growling at Aramis and threatening to bite and scratch him if he didn't quite it!. 

 

Athos rolled his eyes at these playfull arguments having more on his mind than Porthos's being a Lycan.   
Whatever sickness had taken d'Artagnan had still not abatted, while Lemay assured him the Witches life was not in danger and whatever this was would pass on it's own it did not stop Athos from worrying, especially when bouts of sickness struck d'Artagnan leaving him retching over the privy or in the nearest allyway. 

These weeks of illness were taking their toll on d'Artagnan's appearance, he was looking pale and drawn, and he was finding himself becoming easily fatigued, but despite Athos's begging him to rest more and take things easy until his body had recovered from whatever this was, d'Artagnan continued to go about his normal routine, which was why he was with the others going to the Louvre despite having spent half the morning with his head down the privy!.

 

Instead of going to the throne room they were taken by the Kings Valet to the private apartments where Anne, Louis, and Richelieu were waiting for them. 

"Your Majesties" Treville greeted all of them bowing 

"Treville" Louis greeted with a broad smile, in fact he looked almost hyper in his excited joy, looking back at Anne and all but bouncing in his seat "Gentlemen The Queen and I have summoned you here because we have the most wonderous news", he shot another huge smile at Anne who returned it with a more serene smile of her own and dipped her head in encouragement 

"We are very pleased to annouce that the Queen is With Child!"

"Your Majesties!"

"Congratulations!" came the immediate responses 

"Thank you, all of you" Anne said resting a hand loosely over her abdomen "Especially you d'Artagnan, were it not for your power then we would not have been blessed with this joy"

"I only helped your Majesty" d'Artagnan said "It is the Goddess who has granted you this"

"It is still thanks to you that we have been granted her devine gift" Louis stated "This shall not be forgotten, you shall be dearest to our hearts always"

"Majesty" d'Artagnan said bowing again and having to steal himself to keep from falling as his head swam with virtigo 

"While this news is indeed wonderous I must impress upon you all not to utter a word of this outside of this room" Richelieu said "For now the Queens delicate condition shall remain private knowledge until such time that their Majesties are ready to annouce it to the world"

"Of course" Treville said, royal pregnancies were generally not announced until after the first trimester was past, and considering Queen Annes past still birth that they were being more cautious was to be expected 

"We shall have a grand celebration when we do formally annouce our great news" Louis stated bubbling with joy "And I shall be hard pressed to contain my joy up until then!"

"Indeed Sire" Anne laughed "I too will find it hard to bite my tongue, but it will be more than worth it when we do make our announcement, especially when we see the looks on the faces of those ambasseders who dared call either of us baren"

"Aye especially the Spanish pig Perales!" Louis stated "I'll lay odd he'll choke on his wine when he hears of this!".

 

Saint Germain 

 

Athos and d'Artagnan were making their usual patrol of the streets after sunset, both armed with stakes aswell as their everyday weapons. Yet aside from two vampires looking for easy pickings of drunks outside taverns they were having a pretty slow night.

"We may as well turn in" Athos said "we're not seeing much in the way of action are we?" 

"One more hour" d'Artagnan said refusing to give into his bodies desire for him to go and rest 

"You look tired, Christ you are tired!" Athos said taking d'Artagnan's arm and stopping their walk so they were facing each other "Lets go home and go to bed, you can get some much needed rest!"

"I'm fine!" d'Artagnan protested 

"I'll agree with that!" came an all to familiar voice from the shadows "You most certainly are very Fine!", Athos and d'Artagnan turned as saw Lucien saunter out of the darkness a trade mark smirk on his face teamed up with immaculate clothing that would not look out of place in Louis's closets!

"Oh wonderful!" Athos grunted rolling his eyes and sighing in exasperation "This is all we need!"

"Thos!" d'Artagnan scolded slapping Athos's chest and walking over to Lucien "It's been too long Lou, where have you been?"

"Oh here and there" Lucien replied kissing d'Artagnan's cheeks and frowning "Are you ill?, your scent is off"

"Off?" d'Artagnan asked "Are you saying I'm rancid!?" 

"I'd be careful how you answer that, he's rather short tempered these days!" Athos chuckled holding his hand out to Lucien which the Incubus shook 

"Not rancid, just..........different" he said 

"Hmm I've got some sickness or something, nothing that matters" d'Artagnan said dismissively and smiled "So what brings you back to Paris?, or were you just missing me?"

"Oh I always miss you mon amor!" Lucien flirted grinning at Athos's glare "But I do have reason for being here beyond that"

"I knew it was too good to be true" d'Artagnan said with a sigh "Come then, let us go and home and you can tell us the worst".

 

Lucien shimmered d'Artagnan and Athos back to their apartment and took a glass of wine with them sitting before the harth as he told them what was happening.

"There is a Siren in Paris, a very powerful Siren at that" Lucien said "She is holding court in the Champs Elysees, she has vampires working for her, bringing her humans, the women she devours, the men she enslaves with the power of a Siren"

"The Power of a Siren?" Athos asked 

"It's like hypnosis but far stronger" d'Artagnan said "Sirens enchant men, seduce them completely, unlike the myth it is not a song they use, but a single piercing note given from an extra vocal chord, the sound of it enslaves a man, he is overcome with desire the Siren, she becomes his all, he will gladly do anything for her, even rip out his own heart with his bare hands at her command", Athos gulped at this and swiftly downed his wine "If we are to fight her then we'll need protection, charms and scapulars to ward off her enchantment" d'Artagnan said "Or we'll just end up as more of her slaves"

"And you would be one hell of a prize" Lucien said "Though as of yet you are not in her sights, she's not fool enough to want to challenge The Witch who prevented the apocalypse and returned from the dead!", d'Artagnan smiled a little at that, certainly his reputation now preceeded him when it came to demons, all of them were more wary at taking him on than they had been before 

"What does she intend?" Athos asked a little tersely not liking to be reminded of how close he'd come to loosing d'Artagnan 

"To present herself at Court and enchant both The King and Cardinal!" Lucien replied making both Musketeers balk!, "I know!" he chuckled "Rare it is that Demons bother with Mortal royalty and politics, but if she had control of them both she would control the whole country, that would create her a vast power base from which she could start to launch other attacks"

"Dear God!" Athos whispered sinking back in his chair and running a hand down his face while d'Artagnan shook his head 

"She's certainly ambitious!" d'Artagnan said setting down his wine having hardly touched it for the metalic taste in his mouth "I'll have to speak to Lemay, I've nevr dealt with a Siren before I don't know what charms to use against her Enchantment"

"I don't suppose bunging our ears up will help!" Athos chuckled making d'Artagnan snort 

"Not likly, though Porthos is now likely to be imune as Lucien himself is"

"Porthos?" Lucien inquired 

"He was bitten by a Werewolf two weeks ago" d'Artagnan replied rising from his seat and getting himself a glass of water to drink "He's slowly adjusting to his new life"

"Werewolf!, bloody hell!" Lucien said shaking his head and finishing his own wine "You going to call Lemay then?, we ought to get cracking on this, last I checked the bitch has quite the retinue in her Chateau!", d'Artagnan didn't even bother replying, instead he tipped his head back and shouted out his Whitelighters name!.

 

Lemay arrived moments later and was not at all happy to find Lucien present, however the news of a Siren intent on dominating France was more important than his feelings regarding the Incubus so he let it go and began to work with d'Artagnan on creating protective charms for himself, Athos, and Aramis to wear when they confronted her, as a woman Flea would be immune, and as Porthos was now a Lycan he too would be uneffected by the enchantment as would Lucien and Lemay. 

"We'll need to boil water for this" he said filling a kettle to put on the harth, d'Artagnan nodded and tossed a few more logs on the fire, he raised his hand to throw a flame ball into the harth and build the fire up a little but his own and everyone elses astonishment a bolt of lightning left his hand and smote the wall!.


	7. Chapter 7

d'Artagnan froze as the lightning struck the wall with an almighty bang leaving a large black mark where it had hit and acrid smoke flowing into the air. 

Athos, Lemay, and Lucien all stared at burn on the wall and at d'Artagnan, for several moments no one moved or spoke, everyone being too shocked to do anything but stare at what had just happened and try to make sense of it before they could make themselves move once more. 

Lucien was the first to recover, shifting his weight on his feet and giving a small laugh "Some new party trick of yours d'Art?" he asked "Gotta say it's pretty impressive!", he rose an eyebrow at the glare Athos threw him before turning back to d'Artagnan and moving forward to place his hands on d'Artagnan's shoulders causing the shaken Witch to flinch slightly before easing into the touch 

"Are you alright?" Athos asked 

"Think so" d'Artagnan murmured lifting his shaking hands "Lets um, try this again!", focusing his energy he concentrated and made to throw another fireball only for a second bolt of lightning to the hit the fire place with even more force than the first!, yelping in fright d'Artagnan jumped back nearly knock Athos over as he moved so fast!.

"Lemay!" he cried looking to the Whitelighter in desperation for an explaination 

"I don't know!" Lemay replied shaking his head looking as bewildered as everyone else 

"This isn't just his powers growing?" Lucien asked "That happens doesn't it?, he gains more power with age?" 

"Not like this no" Lemay replied "He could develope new powers at anytime but they would be linked to ones he already has, Empathy or Telepathy would go with foresight, combustion or explosion with fire, but there is no way he would suddenly develope the power of lightning!"

"He is standing right here you know!?" d'Artagnan ground out 

"What could cause this then?" Athos asked 

"I don't know" Lemay said "Charles have you come into contact with any demons that could have made you a host for this power?" 

"A host?" Athos asked 

"Some demons trade powers, they use humans to hold the powers until they have a buyer for them" Lucien explained with a shrug

"No, the only demons I've had contact with over the past fortnight have been vampires and those werewolves" d'Artagnan said raking a hand through his hair in both frustration and fear   
"You're sure this couldn't be a natural developement of my powers?" he asked 

"I'm really not sure" Lemay admitted 

"Well why don't you go and ask your bosses then?" Lucien sneered ignoring the indignant look Lemay shot him 

"He's right Lemay" d'Artagnan said rubbing the back of his neck, a sure sign he was becoming highly agitated "Go and ask them, the more we know the better", Lemay nodded giving d'Artagnan a small gentle smile before he shimmered out, 

"Right then" Lucien said going over to the table to pick up a blade and start cutting up the various herbs "While we're waiting for him we may aswell get this potion made so you can make those charms"

"Assuming my screwed up powers don't screw the charms up too" d'Artagnan said with a frightened laugh, Athos placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed 

"It'll be alright love, I promise" he soothed 

"How can you be so sure?" d'Artagnan asked in a small voice looking at Athos with a frightened expression on his face, one thing in his life he had always been able to rely on was his powers and with them now messed up he couldn't help but feel terrified by this, Athos shrugged his shoulders and offered him a comforting smile 

"I'm sure because I believe in you" he replied "You have done nothing but amaze me since I first met you, defied the odds and won the day a thousand times, so I am sure that whatever is going on with your powers it will be solved", despite the fact that he knew Athos was speaking from the heart rather than from cold hard fact d'Artagnan couldn't help but relax and allow himself to be assured by the older man 

"what would I do without you?" he whispered resting his head on Athos's chest being enveloped into a warm embrace 

"Oh get yourself into even more trouble than you do already no doubt" Athos replied with a fond smile, over d'Artagnan's bowed head he exchanged a look with Lucien who mouthed "Well done" to him for helping d'Artagnan to relax, after several minutes d'Artagnan broke away from Athos and scrubbed his face with his hands 

"Right then, lets get these charms made" he said "The sooner they're done and this Siren is dealt with the better".

 

Lemay returned to the apartment two hours later with a rather stunned expression on his normally calm face. 

"Did you find out whats wrong?" d'Artagnan asked as he finished the last charm and tied the small silk bag with ribbon leaving enough length so it could be worn about the neck or threaded onto a belt.

"I did" Lemay said reather unsteadily 

"Are you alright?" Lucien asked "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Lemay what is it?, whats wrong with me?" d'Artagnan asked with more than a little fear in his voice 

"Nothings wrong with you" Lemay said "And nothing is wrong with your powers either" 

"Then his powers are simply growing right?" Athos asked carefully, his eyes narrowing at Lemay's uncharacteristic behavior 

"No, not exactly" Lemay said biting his bottom lip 

"Then what!?" d'Artagnan exploded "What the hell is going on with me?", taking a deep breath to steady himself Lemay looked d'Artagnan directly in the eyes before replying 

"You're pregnant!".

 

 

Silence followed this statement until d'Artagnan started laughing, it was just a soft chuckle at first which then became a much louder and brighter laugh   
"Good one Lemay!, I suppose it's the baby Jesus that I'm carrying right?, and you're also known as the ArchAngel Gabriel?"

"I'm not joking Charles" Lemay said "I know this is hard to accept, I could hardly believe it myself but......."

"Wait!" Athos said cutting the whitelighter off as rising to his feet "Are you serious about this?" 

"Deadly!" Lemay replied 

"How in the hell is that possible!?" Athos cried looking at d'Artagnan who had stoped laughing and was now gazing at Lemay with wide startled eyes, shaking his head Athos snorted without mirth "d'Artagnan is male!, males don't have babies!, no in any specie does that happen!"

"Well actually....." Lucien began but wisely cut himself off at the glower Athos sent him!

"Charles you are nearly six weeks along, and six weeks ago you performed a fertility spell upon Beltane" Lemay said to the stunned Witch 

"Yeah on Louis and Anne not on me!" d'Artagnan cried "I gave them the potion I didn't bloody well drink it myself!" 

"You couldn't have perhaps got some on your lips and licked it off without knowing?" Lucien asked 

"No!, and I washed the bloody cup out.............." d'Artagnan broke as a realization suddenly hit him and he sank back in his chair with a groan, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers "I had a cut on my hand" he moaned "Some of the left over potion splashed onto it"

"And it got into your blood stream which coupled with the very potant spell and the magick of Beltane had you conceiving Athos's child" Lemay summized. 

 

d'Artagnan let out a huff of air and rested his head back against the wall, Athos gaped at both him and Lemay unable to speak or to even think at this point!, even Lucien was for once silenced by shock!. 

"So" d'Artagnan eventually whispered lifting his head up and looking at Lemay "This power is coming from the baby?, he or she will be a Witch?"

"A very powerful one aswell" Lemay said nodding his head "A magickal child born from Magick, he or she will have the power of The Storm" 

"The storm?" d'Artagnan shook his head giving a tiny laugh "Thunder, lightning, gale force winds, torrential rain, there is no stronger power than that!" 

"I guess I should offer my congratulations?" Lucien asked with a small smile 

"I guess" d'Artagnan whispered looking to Athos who had yet to utter a word, "I'm sorry" he said to the Musketeer "I didn't know this would happen"

"Of course you didn't" Lemay soothed "This was an accident"

"Athos?" d'Artagnan said slowly getting to his feet however Athos shook his head suddenly walked to the door muttering under his breath as he went

"I need to go, I need to think!"

"Athos!", d'Artagnan's cry was heartbreaking as he tried to go afater Athos but Lemay held him back 

"Let him go, he needs time to deal with this"

"He does? what about d'Art?" Lucien growled in disgust "Bloody humans!"

"I'm a bloody human!" d'Artagnan snapped at the Incubus who shrugged 

"Present company excepted?"

"How d'you feel?" Lemay asked rubbing d'Artagnan's back gently "I know this has been a huge shock"

"You could say that!" d'Artagnan laughed shaking his head "Honnestly?, I think I'm too shocked to really feel anything at present"

"Understandable" Lemay said rubbing the mucles under d'Artagnan's shoulder blades "But you're not on your own in this, you've got me and you always will have"

"And me" Lucien added "Whatever you need Pet, I'll be there for you"

"Thank you, both" d'Artagnan said with a grateful smile "Some how I think I'm going to need all the help I can get".

 

Athos had no real destination planned when he left the appartment, in fact he had no idea where he was going at all!, he had just needed to get out into the open air so he could breath.   
He was not normally claustraphobic, but as Lemay had made his shocking announcement Athos had felt like the walls were closing in on him and he had needed to get out of the appartment before he started to panic.

Pregnant

d'Artagnan was Pregnant!

His male lover d'Artagnan was pregnant with his baby!.

If this was a joke then Athos would have been laughing out loud, men didn't have babies only women did that!, alright so seahorses did it the other way around but d'Artagnan wasn't a seahorse for God sake!. 

How in the hell were they supposed to deal with this?, Jesus Christ when his old tutor had been telling the facts of life and what he would have to do in the marriage bed there had never been any mention of Males getting impregnated!. 

Had d'Artagnan been female then Athos would have been on a more sure footing, he would have known how to proceed with the news of a pregnancy, the honorable thing being to ask for the ladies hand in marriage, but if that were not possible because one was already wed oneself then one should still make sure that Mother and Baby were taken care of. 

He would go and find a good midwife to care for the expectant mother, purchase a cradle, speak with a priest to arrange a Christaning. 

Under normal circumstances Athos would have been doing all these things, but these were very far from normal circumstances!. 

How could d'Artagnan possibly be carrying a baby?, he had no womb in which one would grow for nine months, he had no breasts to fill with milk for the baby, though he supposed a wet nurse could be found for that, but how in the hell would the infant be born?. 

Athos shuddered to imagine d'Artagnan having to be cut open to release the baby from his belly, while he was sure Lemay could heal the Witch, just the thought of the pain and blood made Athos's stomach turn over. 

As he turned a corner he found himself standing before Notre Dam, the site of the Apocalypse, the place d'Artagnan had died and come back to life. 

Richelieu had used his own money to pay for the repairs of the Cathedral as he had for the rest of the city. All that now remained of the damage Rochefort had done that day were the scorched burns in the flag stones outside the Cathedral. 

While he had d'Artagnan safe back in his arms, Athos had not been able to stomach going to the Cathedral since that God forsaken night, it brought back to many bad memories for him, hell even now six months on he still had the occasional dream of d'Artagnan burning, dreams that would have him waking up in a cold sweat and needing a good strong drink before he could stop shaking. 

He had been avoiding this place for six months, had gone out of his way to keep from going anywhere near Notre Dam, so why now of all times would he find his way back here?.

"Because this is the best place for us to talk".

 

Athos spun round at the sound of the voice behind him and gaped at a sight which was completely unexpected, there before him stood his baby brother looking as whole and hale as he had the day he had died. 

"Quite a mess you're in this time eh Ollie?" Thomas said with a knowing grin "What would Father say if he saw you now hm?"

"That I'm a disgrace to his good name no doubt!" Athos grunted crossing his arms and treating his Brother to a surly glare "What are you doing here?"

"Visting you!"

"Why here?, why now?"

"Because this is a place of mystical convergance where the walls between our worlds are thin, and because you need to talk to me" Thomas replied 

Athos sighed deeply beckoned his brother over to a bench for them to sit on, at present Thomas appeared quite corporeal though Athos doubted that if he touched him he would find anything but air in his hand.

"I don't even know where to begin" he said 

"d'Artagnan's pregnant with your baby" Thomas said "How d'you feel about that?", Athos let out a snort and shook his head

"I'm so shocked I can't feel anything!" 

"No that isn't true, you do feel something, alot in fact" Thomas said "Tell me about it"  
"I.....I'm scared Tom" Athos addmitted "I'm scared for d'Artagnan, what this might mean for him, male bodies are not made to carry and deliver babies, enough women die doing so and it's a natural act for them!, I'm worried that I'll loose him, that having this baby will mean that he'll die, and even if he doesn't how can we do this?, what are we going to tell people when he starts to show?", Thomas nodded and bade for Athos to continue, listening silently without judgement as his brother poured his heart out to him. 

"It's not like I'm against having children, I planned on having them with Anne, but after what happened with her, and then my relationship with d'Artagnan I had figured that it simply wasn't meant to be, that I would not have progeny of my own, and you know I was alright with that, I had accepted it as just what was to be, and now....."

"And now?" Thomas prompted 

"Now?, Jesus I don't know!" Athos exclaimed jumping to his feet and pacing "I don't know what to think, what to feel, or what to do!, I am completely and totally lost here!, if d'Art were a woman I'd be down on one knee and marrying him in a shot!, I know what to do but he isn't a woman!"

"No, he isn't, but he is having your baby", Athos turned striken eyes on his brother, his features twisted in confusion 

"You don't think I know that?, why the hell d'you think I'm going out of my mind?" he shouted at Thomas "This is my baby!, mine!, I did this to d'Artagnan!, I got him pregnant and I don't know what to fucking do!" scraping his hands through his hair Athos paced again before turning back to Thomas who was still sitting still and listening "I am scared out of my fucking mind!" Athos stated "Not only of loosing d'Artagnan but of not being any good as a Father!, this is my baby, Our baby and I don't know if I'll be a good Father!".

 

With a smile Thomas got to his feet and walked to Athos "Thats really it isn't it?, what you're really afraid of?" he said as Athos swiped at the few tears on his cheeks and sniffed loudly  
"Deep down you know that Lemay will be able to get d'Artagnan through this, that the magick that made this possible will make sure d'Artagnan can carry the baby and that the delivery won't cost his life, it's what that comes after thats really worrying you isn't it?, being a Father"

"What sort of Father will I be?" Athos whispered shaking his head "The widow of a demon who drinks too much, a grieving ex-comte who's estate is in ruins and who's family is all dead?" 

"A good one" Thomas said "Because you are so worried about being a good Father, thats why you will be a good one, because you will move heaven and earth for your baby, you will shower him or her in love and affection, and see to it that he or she never wants for anything materially or otherwise"

Athos gave a breathy laugh "You really think that?"

"I know it Ollie" Thomas corrected "Christ you practically raised me!, it wasn't like our shit faced Father could give a damn about us!, he was too busy holding his Hunting Parties and swaggering around at court to care about us!, and because of it I know you will be the complete opposite, you will never abandon your baby to talk politics or drink with the Noble classes, from the moment that baby is born you'll be there for every moment and will give your all to see that your baby is never unhappy"

Tears shone in Athos's eyes now but not ones of fear and anger, but ones of overwhelming emotion, "I miss you Tom" he whispered 

"I'm always near you big brother!" Thomas said, he glanced up at the sky just as the clock struck with it's loud ringing over the city, "Time for me to go I'm afraid"

"Yeah, and thank you" Athos said 

"Always" Thomas replied as he began to fade "Oh and Ollie?, tell d'Artagnan what you feel, he won't be upset that you're afraid, what he needs is you with him, not you being super human".

 

Athos watched as his Brother's spirit faded away and took a deep breath, he felt some how lighter and easier having spoken with his Brother, having got all of this out in the open, he was still scared, and he expected he would be for a long time, but he now felt able to face this and support d'Artagnan through all this as best he could.

 

Rue de Ferou 

 

d'Artagnan and Lucien were just preparing to go out to Ninon's when Athos burst back into the appartment panting and disseveled from running!. 

"I'm sorry!" he panted stumbling over to d'Artagnan "I know that you're the one going through this and I should have been here and not run off, I'm sorry for that and I promise I won't be leaving you alone again, not one minute!, I'll be right here with you all the way no matter what!"

d'Artagnan gazed at Athos with wide startled eyes, he glanced briefly at Lucien who was clearly struggling to hold in his laughter, and then looked back to Athos who suddenly shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box which he held forward 

"I know it's not exactly conventional but then we're not a conventional couple so I figured....." Athos broke off and opened the box making d'Artagnan gasp as a ring with a tny diamond lay in the velvet holder.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh for the love of............." Lucien broke off as d'Artagnan gave him a harsh look before turning back to Athos 

"I don't know what to say" he whispered looking from Athos to the diamond then back to Athos 

"I know it can't really be legal but we can be together, properly, take vows and have a ceramony of sorts" Athos said 

"You could have a Hand Fasting, thats open to all sexes" Lucien suggested getting another scathing look from d'Artagnan, "Hey I'm just trying to be helpful!"

"Yes, thank you, and Yes" d'Artagnan said turning back to Athos "Yes I'll marry you!", Athos let out a gasp of pleasure and fumbled with the box taking the ring out and slipping it on d'Artagnan's finger 

"Well now we've got that sorted can we please go and kill a Siren?" Lucien asked "We don't have all night!".

 

To save time Lucien shimmered d'Artagnan and Athos to the Chateau the Siren was living in, they would have gone straight inside the building but the Siren was no fool it seemed since she had a protection spell running about the grounds preventing entry via shimmer and teleport. 

It was certainly a luxurious property by anyones standards, clearly the Siren had been collecting wealth as well as corpses, but then since she was intending to make a debut at court she would need to be able to play the part of a wealthy Noble and obviously she was very keen to play this roll to the hilt!. 

"How d'you want to do this?" Athos asked eyeing the chateau and the livered soldiers on the gates, by their blank expressions and glazed eyes they were under the Sirens influence and doing her bidding without question 

"I vote for the classic!" Lucien declared 

"Classic?" 

"Burst in and rip the place apart!" 

"That does lack poetry though" d'Artagnan said "And I can't really be sure of my powers right now, I'm trying to throw fire and end up with lightning!"

"True, but lightning would take down those gates, the guards and the doors!" Lucien replied 

"Uh hello!, those guards are human!" Athos protested, "Besides, I have a better idea"

"Yeah?, what?" Lucien sneered 

"I'm a Kings Musketeer" Athos replied straightening up and tilting his chin "His Majesty has heard of this Siren's arrival in Paris and has sent a missive for her to come to court and present herself to him", Lucien opened his mouth to make some sort of retort only for d'Artagnan to nod his head 

"Nice plan, you get in there knock the soldiers out, open the doors and get us in" he said with a smile "What name is the bitch using?, she must have adopted a name to go by"

"Annette Dubois" Lucien replied "Madame, with a late husband of course"

"Oh naturally!" d'Artagnan snorted rolling his eyes and giving Athos a pat on the back "Go on then, the stage is yours!", ignoring Lucien's cat call Athos proudly walked to the gates of the chateau and a dipped a nod to the soldiers on duty, a close up look at them revealed their skin was pasty grey and they were both sporting varius bite wounds where vampires had been feeding off them, Athos resisted the urge to shaking his head in disgust, clearly they were not only servents to this Siren, they were being treated as food for her more useful servants. 

Clearing his throat Athos offered the pair a smile "Good evening Gentlemen, I am Athos of the Kings Musketeers and am here on the Kings business to see your gracious mistress Madame Dubois" 

Sluggishly, moving as if they had joints as stiff as a rusted gate the two soldiers slowly came to life and looked at Athos with more than a passing interest   
"You wish to see the Mistress?" one of them asked his voice as dry as a late summer breeze and lacking in any emotion 

"If you be so good as to grant me entry" Athos sai, while he knew he could take them both in a fight without even trying he did not relish the thought of hurting either of the poor fools who were not in any shape to defend themselves or do anything at all for that matter including thinking!

"I shall speak with the Mistress's Lady in Waiting" the soldier said, with slow laboured movements he made his way up the gravel courtyard to the Chateau 

"I'll just wait here then!" Athos called after him rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

 

Across the street Lucien sighed and shook his head "This is bollocks!"

"Shut up!" d'Artagnan hissed

"We should just bust in there, not twat about in the street waiting for devine intervention!" 

"Lucien I swear to God if you don't shut it..........."

"Are you really going to marry him!?", d'Artagnan ground his teeth and clenched his fists trying his damnest to resist the urge to throttle Lucien!, "Hey heads up!" he said as a very beautiful woman garbbed in a black silk corset with a black silk skirt, and flowing sleeves of black lace came out of the chateau heading for the gate 

"Vampire" Lucien said 

"Duh!". 

 

"Musketeer Athos?" the woman said one reaching the gate 

"Yes Madame............."

"Lissette" the woman replied running her tongue over her teeth and looking Athos over hungrily "My Lady bids you welcome to her house and will see you in her salon"

"My Thanks" Athos said letting the stake in his sleeve slip down into his hand, as soon as he was through the gate he had the wood shaft plundged into the vampires heart and used the butt of his pistol to knock the soldier unconscious, "Like that was so hard!" he said waving away the dust of the vampire and smiling as d'Artagnan and Lucien joined him 

"Think we can have this place after we've dealt with Annette?" d'Artagnan asked looking the Chateau over "Our apartment isn't big enough for a child to grow up in"

"And our wages are not big enough to buy a chateau" Athos said 

"Well it's not like anyone else is using it!" d'Artagnan said "Might aswell make use of it ourselves!"

"I might be able to help with that!" Lucien offered "Call it a wedding present!" smiling brightly he walked ahead of the couple and booting the front doors open swiftly staking the two vampires on guard inside the chateau 

"How could he afford this place?" Athos asked 

"He's an illusionist and a trickster" d'Artagnan said with a grin "He's cheated many fools out of fortunes over the years!, it'll be nothing for him to get us enough for this place" d'Artagnan replied with a laugh "Porthos and Aramis can live here too"

"I can't see Lemay liking this" Athos sighed 

"Well when he provides us with a place to live and bring up our child then he can comment, until then he can put up with it!".

 

Madame Annette Dubois was indeed a Siren to live up to the tales of legendary beauty. 

Tall and willowy with long elegant limbs she moved with the grace of a dancer, seeming to glide rather than walk, moving from position to position with effortless grace and a constantly enigmatic expression upon her face that demanded instant attention since her coy smile and dazzeling ethereal blue eyes were bewitching to behold. 

She was holding court in her Salon with a company of several well dressed gentlemen, all of whom had the same glazed expressions as the guards, and three vampires who fed from the Mens wrists and throats as they simply sat on their chairs or lay upon chaise in contented catatonia. 

Annette was garbed the same as the vampires in revealing black silk and lace, though upon her raven black head was a platinum tiara studded with blue sapphires and swooping fine chains of platium that framed her head prettily. 

"She's definately a beauty" Athos commented feeling even more thankful for the charm d'Artagnan had given him since he didn't fancy his chances against this demon without such protection 

"Do I have competition already?" d'Artagnan asked with a wry smile 

"Now why would I want a demon slut when I have you?" Athos replied 

"I hate to cut into this moment of sickening sweetness but can please get on with this!" Lucien said with a sigh 

"Spoil sport!" d'Artagnan teased 

"How do we kill a Siren?" Athos asked drawing his sword

"Slice and dice" 

"Good enough for me!".

 

d'Artagnan was the first one through the door and blasting one of the vampires with a fireball, the next however got hit with lightning which showed his powers were still hit and miss  
"Have to do it the old fashioned way" he said drawing his sword and twirling it in his hand and giving Annette a smirk. 

The Siren smirked back and opened her mouth to emit her Sirens call, however thanks to the charms the enchanting note sounded like nails on a chalk board and only made the wariors more intent on slaughtering her. 

Athos tackled the other two vampires, including the one that had been struck by lighning while Lucien guarded the door and dealt with any other undead that may be inhabiting the chateau and had decided to fight for their mistress rather than high tail it out of there!. 

"You can quite the squarking now, you've no effect on us" d'Artagnan said to Annette, advancing on her as she shifted from her human form to her demon form, her face remained the same, beautiful and flawless, but from the neck down she became a large bird, feathers erupted over her body, her arms becoming wings and her legs into that of an eagle or a falcon with talons to match!. 

Opening her mouth she gave a piercing screech that made the ears of the men ache, and took to the air with a powerful flap of her wings 

"Now thats cheating!" Athos grumbled while d'Artagnan tried to throw fire at her only to miss with a bolt of lightning!

"Your powers seem to be defective Witch!" Annette laughed lunging down to strike at him with her talons, d'Artagnan brought his sword up striking at the deadly weapons and backed himself away to regroup, laying a hand over his belly and sighing 

"Alright little one I know you're there now but can you please quite it with the lightning for a while!?", he yelped and dodged the talons, jumping a little when Athos fired a pistol ball into the Siren's left wing. 

Annette shrieked in pain and bore down on Athos with her talons extended, Athos threw himself forward into a shoulder roll, escaping her grasp by the skin of his teeth!   
"C'mon you bitch!" Lucien yelled suddenly running at the demonic bird and leaping onto her back!. 

Annette shrieked in outrage and promptly flew up against the ceiling slaming herself against it to try and knock Lucien from her back, but the Incubus held on tightly to her feathers that were not like bird feathers at all, instead they were harsh to the tough and cut his palms open as he gripped them tightly 

"A bit of help would be nice guys!" he yelled ducking as Annette flew to the low archway and slammed herself against it! 

"I don't think pistols are going to work on this" Athos said 

"No, but lightning might" d'Artagnan said sheething his sword he placed a hand over his middle and closed his eyes in concentration, going deep inside himself, reaching out to the impossibly small being laying inside his body connecting to his child to unite their powers into one. 

"Now" he whispered opening his eyes and taking aim upon Annette's chest as she swooped towards him and Athos, from his right hand a terrifying and beautiful mix of fire and lighning burst forth!. 

White hot fire flew upon a bolt of blue/white lightning and struck Annette in the centre of her chest, piercing her heart and killing her instantly!. 

As the incredible power left d'Artagnan's hand his knees gave out and his eyes rolled back in his head sending him crumpling to the ground, Athos threw himself down beside the Witch and Lucien leapt from Annette's back as her body fell from the air to smash into the wall and floor with enough force to knock bricks loose and making the building shake!. 

As if waking from a dream, the men whom had been under her enchantment came slowly back to reality, rising from they had been thrown during the fight and looking about in dazed bewilderment!  
"Gentlemen if you would all like to make your way to the exits.............." Lucien began, however one look at the Siren's corpse was all it took for the Men to run like hell for the door to get out of there!, 

"D'Artagnan, d'Artagnan!", Athos's worried voice drew Lucien to where the Witch lay in Athos's arms on the floor 

"What happened?" the incubus asked looking d'Artagnan over for injury

"I think he just fainted" Athos replied "You saw that............fire and lightning, could it have made him faint?" 

"Perhaps" Lucien said taking d'Artagnan's wrist to measure his pulse, "Heart's beating fine, and he's not having trouble breathing, most likly just the force of using both magickal powers made him faint", then he grinned "Pregnant Women faint aswell don't they?"

"I dare you to say that so him!" Athos chuckled helping d'Artagnan rise into a sitting position as he slowly regained consciousness 

"What happened?" he asked looking about groggily "Did we win?" 

"Well we're still standing and theres a dead Siren on the floor so I'd say yeah!" Lucien replied with a grin "Nice tricks by the way!"

"Huh?" 

"The fire and lightning"

"Oh yeah, thanks" d'Artagnan began to struggle to his feet only to double over and vomit on the floor making Athos rub his back in concern and Lucien roll his eyes 

"So much for a victory celebration I suppose!" he muttered doubting very much that he'd be able to entice either d'Artagnan or Athos to a demon bar for a drink now!, "Well" he said with a deep sigh and a large smile "Why don't you two get on home and I'll clean up here" 

"You sure?" Athos asked supporting a pale faced d'Artagnan 

"Yeah go on, I'll have this place cleaned up in no time" Lucien said looking about the salon, "And I'll have it purchased for you as soon as possible" he whispered to himself as Athos and d'Artagnan made their way out, "When word gets out about a magickal baby d'Artagnan will have enough trouble to deal with, without having to go through the stress of trying to find suitable accomodation". 

Saddly Lucien was correct about this, once the underworld learned of d'Artagnan's pregnancy there would be many prices on his head, a magickal child born from magick was one hell of a comodity, some demons would just want both mother and child dead, others would wish to kidnapp them and sell them to other Demons in return for power, and others would take the child to scarifice so they could claim his or her power for themselves. 

In a short time to come d'Artagnan and Athos would have a vast number of enemies baying for their blood, and while buying a home for them would ensure their protection, Lucien would at least be giving them a place that d'Artagnan could turn into a sacred space and set up protection against much of the danger.


	9. Chapter 9

Five jaws hit the floor simultaniously along with five pairs of eyeballs bulging out of five heads!. 

Under other circumstances d'Artagnan and Athos might have found this scene funny but right now the two of them were too tense to so much as a crack a smile. 

A week had passed since the debacal with the Siren and they had decided that it would be for the best if they came clean to everyone about the surprise pregnancy.   
Part of the reason for telling the others was because of the effects d'Artagnan was suffering, his morning sickness that had no sense of time, his aversion to several scents, his lethargy and lightheadedness, but most importantly the effect being pregnant was having on his powers. 

Lightning bolts flying from his hands instead of fire balls was not something that was going to go unnoticed nore were any of the other things he may end up doing as he carried the infant. 

 

They had gathered their friends in their apartment and made sure that everyone was seated and had downed at least one glass of wine before d'Artagnan told them their news. 

Now as the reactions became clear d'Artagnan found himself clutching Athos's hand in nervous tension.

Porthos was the first to recover giving a dry chuckle "You nearly had us there Lad!, pregnant!, yeah and I'll be expectin' a litter o'Pups next full moon!" 

"This isn't a joke Porthos" Athos said rather tersely "This is very serious, I know it sounds unbelievable but it is happening, we are going to have a baby!"

"OHMYGOD!" Flea clasped her hands over her mouth her eyes wide with shock 

"This is........you're really pregnant?" Ninon asked in stunned amazement 

"Yeah, I really am" d'Artagnan confirmed "Seven weeks pregnant to be more accurate, the same Queen Anne since we both Conceived on Beltane night", another stunned silence followed this statement, a silence that was broken only by Aramis rather comically slipping from his stool and falling to the floor in a dead faint!.

 

Everyone in the room gazed at the fallen Musketeer before starting to laugh!, Porthos was the first snorting quietly before breaking into a fit of loud chuckles, his laughter swiftly spread through the rest of the company until they were laughing riotously, shaking his head Athos rose from his seat on the chaise beside d'Artagnan and got a pale of water to tip over Aramis's head!

"Won't be lettin' 'im live that one down in a 'urry I can tell yer!" Porthos snickered, his laughter growing even more as Athos unceramoniously dumped the water down on Aramis's face making the Musketeer react with all the grace of cat getting a soaking and came up from the floor spitting and shaking himself in a graceless flurry!

"Nice to have you back with us!" Treville dead panned pouring another glass of wine and handing it to the soggy man "Get that down you, looks like you could use it"

"Thanks Captain" Aramis mumbled blushing furiously, a situation not at all helped by Porthos's giggling 

"Will you be alright to do this d'Artagnan?" Ninon asked seriously "A Mans body is not made for carrying babies, will you be able to do this?"

"Lemay thinks so" d'Artagnan replied giving Athos a comforting smile since he knew this was one of the mans main fears too, "He believes that the magick which allowed me to conceive in the first place will protect me and the baby through the pregnancy and birth"

"Umm how exactly are you going to give birth?" Flea asked scrunching her face up in distaste as one idea came to her head "I mean Male bodies only have one.............hole so to speak surely.........", d'Artagnan had the grace to turn crimson at this while Aramis winced at the very thought of such a thing! 

"Lemay isn't too sure on the.......details yet, he's looking into cases of this happening in the past so he'll be more prepared for when the time comes" he said "We figure that I most likely will have to be cut to get the baby out, a Caesarian", this brought a deathly silence to the room, Caesarians were a death sentence to the Mother, she always bled to death, the Physician having no way to stop the immense bleeding that took place during the proceedur, it was always a last resort when there was no other option left and the thought of d'Artagnan having to go through that..............

"Lemay would be able to heal me" d'Artagnan offered seeing the worry on his friends faces "And we don't know if it will be needed, there maybe something else, perhaps a temporary..........exit will form naturally and allow the infants birth"

"Lets hope so" Aramis murmured sipping his wine 

"How are you going to explain this to everyone?" Treville asked turning the topic away from the birth "Sooner or later you'll start to show and considering how slim you are thats likely to be sooner than later"

"I'm going to cast a glamour" d'Artagnan said easily "You'll be able to see through but to everyone else I'll look the same as ever, and I'll fake an illness or injury for when I need to take.......well I guess maternity leave!" he added with a chuckle "I thought we'd tell the King and Queen though, and Richelieu"

"Can't wait to see the look on his face!" Porthos snickered imagining the Cardinal slack jawed and bugg eyed!

"How will you explain the baby?" Flea asked "Say you found it on the door step!?"  
"No I'll say a distant cousin of mine died along with her husband and as the only Kin left alive the baby was sent to me" d'Artagnan replied "People may suspect it to be a lie and for me to have a secret Mistress, perhaps one of notability thus the need to give up the child, but they'll never suspect the truth"  
"We'll have to arrange something to excuse you from training" Treville mused "You can hardly do hand to hand combat while you're with child"

"Fencing should be given a wide birth too I think" Aramis piped up "It wouldn't be safe for him to be crossing blades with a belly sticking out!"

"Do you mind!?" d'Artagnan protested "And for your information I'll be fine to do training, heaven sakes I'll have to keep fighting demons as they crop up!"

"That maybe so but I can not sanction you doing normal duty and training while carrying a child" Treville said quite firmly, "This is not because I think you incapable or unfit, its simply for my own peace of mind", he offered d'Artagnan a bashful smile and shrugged his shoulders "Sorry, I'm an Old Fashioned man and sending a pregnant woman, or in this case Man into battle is not something I can stomach" 

While it clearly irked him d'Artagnan reluctantly nodded his head understanding Treville's reservations, but how they were going to work this with the rest of the garrison he didn't know. 

 

Louvre

 

Surprisingly the solution for d'Artagnan going off normal duty and training was provided by Louis when he, Anne, and Richelieu were told of d'Artagnan's pregnancy the next day. 

 

Having been granted a private audience with their majesties and The Cardinal the Musketeers provided a silent support for d'Artagnan as he stepped forward to reveal his news. 

"It seems your Majesties that there has been an unexpected side effect from the fertility spell" he said biting his bottom lip, some how it was harder telling their Majesties and Richelieu than it had been telling his friends about his pregnancy, while no longer an enemy Richelieu still made him feel uncomfortable at times. 

"Is there a problem?, the baby?" Anne whispered placing a hand over her still flat belly worriedly 

"No, no as far as I know there is nothing wrong with you or your baby" d'Artagnan said "This is about me" 

"You?, good gracious you are not ill are you?" Louis asked looking concerned 

"Not as such but um..............well I had a cut on my hand and when I washed up the chalice some of the left over potion spilled onto my hand and mixed with my blood", d'Artagnan paused and looked over his shoulder to Athos who instantly came and joined his side to take his hand, smiling gratefully he took and deep breath and turned back to their Majesties and Richelieu, "Between the potion and the spell I am also pregnant".

 

Anne for her part showed no more reaction than a widdening of her eyes while Richelieu and Louis gaped like fish on the dock!. 

"Pregnant!?" Richelieu repeated as soon as he was able 

"Yeah, so it seems" d'Artagnan said biting his bottom lip 

"But you......you're a man!" Louis sputtered "How?"

"Magick" d'Artagnan said with a shrug 

"Dear God!" Richelieu whispered before crossing himself penetantly, Treville bit the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing, the sight of the first minister flustered was not one that happened very often and he was keen to enjoy it for all it was worth!

"How will you give birth?, where will you carry the child you don't have a womb!, how can you possibly do this?, it won't hurt you will it!?", all these questions came from Louis almost in a single breath! 

"Lemay believes that the infant is being carried in a protective sack of sorts like a womb" d'Artagnan replied with colour coming to his ears and cheeks "As for the birth?, we don't know, yet"

"Will you be alright though?" Anne asked worriedly "A mans body is not made like a womans, you are not designed to.............endure the rigors of child bearing", Louis looked faintly disgusted at the thought of child birth, a reaction that was mirrored by the Cardinal aswell!

"The magick that made this possible will likely see to all the.....necessary" d'Artagnan replied "And a glamour, an illusion if you will, see to hiding the pregnancy from others"

"However d'Artagnan's condition does mean he needs to be taken from normal duties and training as soon as possible" Treville said coming forward to join Athos and d'Artagnan, "While his magick is formidable as is his skill with a blade, I can not with all conscience have him fencing and fighting will with child"

"Indeed not!, such a thing is unthinkable!" Richelieu hastily agreed "Perhaps the lad could have an injury or illness?, something that requires a break from duty?"

"I've planned that for when I'm close to giving birth, but I can hardly feign illness or injury for another seven months can I?" d'Artagnan said, Richelieu pursed his lips and nodded agreeing silently that such a thing was unlikely to work

"I may have a solution to the predicarment" Louis suddenly piped up with a rare moment of insight "Her Majesty's condition will shortly be announced publically, when that happens I had intended to ask Treville to second one or two Musketeers to be her perminant body guards for the duration of her pregnancy. In light of this news I can not think of anyone better than d'Artagnan as a companion and protector for my beloved Queen and unborn Son" 

d'Artagnan looked both surprised and flattered by this suggestion, one that also clearly impressed the others if their expressions were anything to go by   
"I think it a marvelous idea Sire" Anne said with a smile "Not only will I have excelent protection I'll also be able to share all the miseries of pregnancy with d'Artagnan and know I'll be sympathised with!", while Louis shifted uncomfortably and Richelieu looked like he was either silently communing with God or wishing himself elsewhere Aramis and Porthos chocked on their laughter! 

"Well thats it settled then!" Louis declared with a bright smile "In five weeks time d'Artagnan shall become Queen Anne's guardian until her confinement and his own begin".


	10. Chapter 10

As the full Moon made it's monthly visit Porthos once again took to Ninon's cellar for his confinement.   
He was getting more and more use to being a Lycan as time went on, he becoming able to handle his increased senses of smell, taste, sound, he was also learning by trial and error how to handle his new strength and not hurt others during training, he was also starting to now notice that his eyesight was improving, his night vision was especially much enhanced than it had been before he'd been turned.   
He had come across this while walking home from an inn one night, he'd simply been going down his usual path, hurrying since it was raining, and had noticed that despite the fact there were no torches light to light his way he could see perfectly well in the shadows his pupils easily adapting to the darkness the way a wolfs would. 

Since then he'd been noticing other things about his vision, how much sharper it was, he was able to pick up subtle details in peoples clothing from a distance, could see nerve twitches on peoples faces, or beads of sweat rolling down foreheads, all things that one would need to be close for to see that he could now do at a distance. 

"I'll end up being a better shot than you soon!" he teased Aramis as he paced in the cellar waiting for the change to come 

"Ha, you wish wolf boy!" Aramis shot back "And you should focus on other things instead of trying, futiley I may add, to best me at gun work, and worry more about getting fleas!"

"Watch it or I'll piss on your leg!" 

"Oh I can see you two are having a very intelligent conversation!" Ninon drawled as she came down the corridor with Flea who was smirking at them, she and d'Artagnan had worked out a rota between them so that they would take turns to watch Porthos until he could control himself during his shift, this month it was Flea's turn and d'Artagnan would take over patrol for her, while next month d'Artagnan would take the watch after which they hoped to be trying to get Porthos to control his shift so they would not have to lock him up anymore. 

 

"Alright Port?" Flea greeted "Word of warning you piss on my leg and I'll have you seen to!", Porthos had the grace to wince at that and quietly walked to the back of the cellar!

"Well on that pleasent note I'll head off out of here" Aramis said giving Porthos a smile and tipping his hat to the women "Ladies!" 

"You can cut the charm Aramis, it'll never work on me" Ninon sighed with a roll of her eyes 

"You can't blame a gentleman for trying!" 

"Gentleman?, more like a randy Tom in an alley!" Porthos chuckled 

"Better than a rabid mutt!"

"I'll bite you one yet!" Porthos yelled to Aramis's retreating back getting a laugh in response!

"I'll leave you to it" Ninon said "Call me if you need me?" 

"Of course" Flea replied sitting down on the stool they had brought down earlier than d'Artagnan had cast the spell to seal Porthos inside the cellar 

"See you in the morning Porthos"

"With a shit load'o bacon I 'ope!"

"I've got a pound in especially for you!" 

"Eh hey!, good on yer girl!".

 

 

The Vampire hit the ground moved in a shoulder roll before springing back to his feet and snarling at d'Artagnan 

"You ain't the friggin' slayer!, whats it t'you what I do?" 

"Lets just say I'm a concerned citizen!" d'Artagnan replied with a bright smile and twirled a stake in his hand 

"You'll be a pissin' dead one soon!" the vampire growled and lunged at him, d'Artagnan easily ducked under the blow and delivered a knee to the stomach for the vampire then planted the stake into his heart watching as he exploded in dust. 

"And another one bites it!" he snickered dusting his hands and then rolled his eyes as he saw Athos standing twenty yards in front of him having been hidden before by the vampire   
"I thought you were running through the rota with Treville" he said 

"We finished early" Athos replied in a terse voice "What are you doing here exactly?" 

"Baking a cake whats it look like!" d'Artagnan snorted with deep sigh turning away and walking through the graveyard 

"You should be at home not patroling and risking being hurt!" Athos snapped jogging to catch up with d'Artagnan "In case it's slipped your mind you're pregnant!"

"Oh how could I forget!?" d'Artagnan yelled stopping walking and turning on him with an angry scowl marring his face "Between puking up all the time, feeling like I've got shards of glass in my tits and you bleeting on about it all the time it could hardly slip my mind could it!?" 

"So why are you risking yourself and our baby by doing things like this!"

"Risking....?, this is my job!, my sacred calling just as it will be our Son or daughters!, this is what being a Witch is about!, fighting evil, protecting the innocent!"

"I know that!, but you........you're pregnant!" Athos protested "You should be resting, taking it easy not rushing around fighting, it's not right!"

"My Mother did so when she was carrying me, as have loads of witches over the years!" d'Artagnan replied his classic stubborn attitude coming up like a shield "And if you think I'm spending the rest of this pregnancy sitting on my arse in knitting booties you can damn well think again!". 

 

Storming off d'Artagnan left Athos standing in the graveyard too stunned at first to do anything but stare after him, then too annoyed at the situation to do anything but start making his way to the nearest Inn to down his irritation in a good drink!.

 

d'Artagnan was storming along the streets having left the cemetary and was furiously trying to fight down the rediculous urge to cry, he knew it was because of the pregnancy, he'd been having that stupid desire for days now over the most insignificant things and now he was having to fight balling his eyes out over a fight with Athos. 

"Bad night darlin'?" 

d'Artagnan jumped and spun round to see Lucien standing behind him a trade mark smirk on his face 

"Hormones playing up?, or are your breeches too tight already?" 

"Niether, what d'you want" d'Artagnan snapped swiping at his face to wipe away any tears that might still be there 

"I have a present for you, a couple of presents actually" Lucien said offering d'Artagnan his arm like a gentleman would a woman, rolling his eyes d'Artagnan accepted Lucien's arm and allowed him to shimmer them. 

 

To d'Artagnan's amazment they were shimmered to the Chateau that the Siren had been using which had been tieded up and repaired complete with fresh furniture for that which had been damaged. 

"What the hell is this?" d'Artagnan asked looking about 

"Your new home" Lucien replied with a bright smile, taking d'Artagnan's hand he led him to the study where two large coffers were laying filled to the brim with gold and silver coins!  
"That'll pay for the up keep of this place and make sure you won't have to worry about how to raise the little one"

"Lou!.............how....?"

"Called in some favours and went on a couple of treasure hunts, you'd be amazed how much gold there is at the bottom of the ocean from sunken ships!, too deep for a human to reach, but for those of us who can control how much oxygen they need and don't have to worry about the cold.................." Lucien trailed off with a grin which grew even wider as d'Artagnan spread his arms and pulled him into a hug 

"Thank you!, thank you so much!" he said "I can't believe you'd do this for me!"

"Sweetheart don't you know I'd do anything for you?" Lucien replied with a smile and placed a hand gently over d'Artagnan's middle "You and the little one", sighing and d'Artagnan nodded his head with another smile, "Besides" Lucien added "It'll be nice for me to have a place to stay when I'm in Paris, you won't mind me being here will you?" 

"Are you kidding?, of course you can stay, as long as you want!", d'Artagnan broke away from Lucien to walk about the room "Just how big is this place?" he asked gazing up at the ceiling

"Theres three floors, Twenty bed chambers along with servents quarters, a libary, a ballroom, two dining rooms, the salon you know of, this study, and a lounge" Lucien listed "Of course there the kitchen and cellars, the grounds include stabling for six horses and one carriage, a rather pleasent flower garden complete with some well done sculpted bushes, an ornate fountain and a good half acre of grassland beyond", the Incubus smiled and took d'Artagnan's hand "Let me show you the master bedroom, it is to die for!".

 

To die for was the term, clearly this had been Annette's chambers and she had spared no expense on them. 

The privy chamber was plush with finely crafted and polished furniture, thick heavy rugs on the floor, crystal chandeliers that must have cost a fortune!, not to mention the art that hung there, A Botticelli and a Bellini!. The bed chamber itself oozed sex and sensuality. 

The bed was of heavy dark wood and could fit five comfortably let alone two!, the drapes were all of silver threaded black lace that sparkled and glinted with silk sheets and large plush pillows, candle sticks of solid gold stood in the corners and curtains matching the drapes on the bed hung in the windows. The steps that led up to the bed with lined with a blood red carpet and were made in a style that one would show off ones leg muscles and buttocks as they climbed into the bed. 

But what really crowned the room was the portrait that hung over the bed, The Great Bacchanal with Woman Playing a Lute by Nicolas Poussin, the portrait of debauchery would show anyone who climbed onto the bed exactly what to expect from the occupant and left little to the imagination. 

"I think he will go far" Lucien drawled resting his hands on d'Artagnan's shoulders as he admired the work 

"Poussin?, he already has" d'Artagnan replied wondering what Athos would think of the chateau and how he would react to Lucien giving them this

"Fancy trying out the bed?"  
d'Artagnan turned and gave Lucien a look that had the Incubus shrugging his shoulders   
"Can't blame an incubus for trying!"

"Guess not" d'Artagnan sighed looking back at the bed whistfully 

"Are you alright?, you seem awfully down for someone who'd just been given a fortune and a palace" Lucien asked "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, yeah it is" d'Artagnan admitted with another sigh "Athos and I had a fight, a bad one, about me still patroling while pregnant"

"I see"

"I told him this is what Witches do, it's our job pregnant or no, but he just wants me to be at home all safe and wrapped up in cotton wool!", d'Artagnan shook his head and huffed "It's not like he didn't know what he was getting into with me, he knew I was a Witch first and fore most but now he's acting like he wants me to just be a house wife!"

"Well you are pregnant" Lucien said and held up a hand to forestall any backlash from d'Artagnan "He's naturally going to be more protective, it's in anyones nature to do so while their partners expecting, I would be over someone carrying my child"  
"So you think I'm being unreasonable", d'Artagnan's tone was petulant as was his expression letting Lucien know he had to tread carefully or else he'd be on the receiving end of the Gascons temper 

"No, but you do need to accept that he is going to be more concerned for your safety now and make allowences for it" the Incubus said carefully "Eventually you'll have to give up patroling"

"I know, so I want to do what I can while I'm still able" d'Artagnan replied in a terse voice 

"And have you told Athos that?", one look at the Gascons face told Lucien what he needed to know and he gave d'Artagnan a shove towards the bedroom door "Go and talk to him, clear the air, you'll feel better for it and I'll bet he will too", while he wanted to make Athos sweat, wanted to hold onto his temper for a while d'Artagnan knew that he needed to do as Lucien said, after all they had a baby on the way they need to act sensably and resonsably not scream at each other then storm off and spend days not speaking. 

Giving Lucien a grateful smile d'Artagnan nodded his head and went to the door leaving the Incubus to throw himself down onto the impossibly large bed and gaze up at the painting 

"What I wouldn't give for some frolicing nymphs right now!" he mused!.


	11. Chapter 11

It was getting on for two in the morning when Athos staggered back into the apartment, one drink had led to another and then another and before he knew it he'd downed the better part of three bottles of wine. 

Unsteady on his feet, feeling nauseaous and like his head might fall off his shoulders Athos was seriously regreting his actions right now. 

Squinting in the dim candle light Athos tossed his hat and doublet to the side and kicked off his boots heading for bed where he found d'Artagnan laying on his side still awake and not at all happy. 

"Jesus bloody wept look at the shitting state of you!" the Witch spat in disgust 

"Not now please!" Athos groaned sitting down on the bed with a groan 

"When then?, when our child is born and you're still rolling in pissed out your skull?" d'Artagnan sneered "Fine bloody Father you're going to make, rat arsed all the time and stinking like a damn brewery!"

"Oh and just how good are you going to be?" Athos threw back "You put the baby at risk to go out fighting just because you can't swallow your pride and take a break for a few months!, the way you're going it'll be a miracle if that baby even survives to be born!", with a face like thunder d'Artagnan surged forward and slapped the back of Athos's head   
"How dare you?" he shouted "This is my job my calling I don't have a choice!" 

"So you insist on telling me and you wonder why I end up drinking!" 

"You total shit!" again d'Artagnan slapped the back of Athos's head but this time Athos spun round and back handed his face throwing d'Artagnan to the side. 

While he simply landed on the pillows with only a small redness on his cheek the shock was enough to leave him silent and clutching at his face while Athos was slightly sobered and gazed at d'Artagnan in shock.

"D'Art...........Charles I'm so sorry I...................you slapping my head it...........I just reacted" 

"Yeah, my fault" d'Artagnan whispered looking down at the bed sheet "Just like your drinking yeah?" 

"No I.......I'm drunk I don't know what I'm saying" Athos sighed raking his hands through his sweaty hair 

"Yeah what else is new" d'Artagnan muttered scooting down the bed and going to grab his doublet and boots 

"Where are you going?" Athos cried "It's two in the bloody morning!"

"Just leave me alone" d'Artagnan snapped hurrying on out the door leaving Athos to fall back on the bed pinching the bridge of his nose and mentally kicking himself.

 

Champs des Elysses 

 

"God! right there right there!" 

d'Artagnan opened the door to the master bedroom and wished he hadn't as he found Lucien on the bed with a pair of Sucubuses in the midst of a threesum!.

"Oh Jesus Christ I can't bloody win tonight can I?" he groaned pinching the bridge of his nose and retreating out of the door 

"No d'Art wait up!" Lucien called sitting up and nearly dislodging one of the Succubuses from his lap!, "We'll have to do this some other time ladies!" he said shifting off the bed and grabbing a silk robe he wrapped it about himself looking regretfully back at the bed where the two women were wrapped in each others arms and kissing passionately   
"This ain't my night!" the Incubus muttered shaking his head. 

Lucien wandered through the chateau heading on down to the salon where d'Artagnan was standing looking out the french windows.  
"You know the worst thing about being pregnant?" he said over his shoulder "I can't just get pissed to forget my problems"

"Yeah I suppose that is a shit" Lucien agreed going over to the Witch and placing a hand on his shoulder "Whats happened love?" he asked gently 

"Me and Athos, it's all gone to shit!", d'Artagnan snorted mirthlessly "Probably have predicted that without foresight", breaking away from Lucien he walked over to the chaise and slumped down upon it "I don't know why I let myself think that I might have a normal life with Athos, I'm a Montesquiou Witch, we have hard brutal lives and die young why would I be any different?", d'Artagnan tipped his head back on the chaise in defeat "We're having a baby, and what does he do?, goes out on the piss and blames me for it!"

"What?" Lucien shook his head not understanding 

"Apparently he needs to drink because I won't give up being a Witch, give up who I am and spend the rest of my life knitting booties like some house wife!"

"The tosser!" Lucien exclaimed "He should be thanking God for being so bloody lucky to have you!"  
"Lucky?, yeah right, more like bloody unlucky hardly a catch am I?"

"You damn well are!" Lucien snapped sitting down on the Chaise next to d'Artagnan the ire in his voice making him sit up and pay attention to him, "You are beautiful, powerful, kind, and brilliant, you deserve to have happiness and love as much as anyone, especialy after all you've been through", slipping an arm about the Witches shoulders Lucien pulled him close and kissed his head "You're not alone you know?, you'll always have me" 

"You and your entourage?" d'Artagnan snorted meaning the succubuses upstairs that were likely still making out on the bed!

"We can join them if you want!, make it a foursum?" Lucien teased making d'Artagnan chuckle 

"Tempting but I don't think so" d'Artagnan said with a sigh and curled his legs up on the couch to snuggle up to Lucien fatigue making him sleepy and the warmth of Lucien's body lulling him into sleep all the more

"Want me to kick the girls out so you can go to bed?" Lucien offered 

"No I'm comfy here" d'Artagnan mumbled snuggling into Lucien all the more "Night night Lou"

"Night love" Lucien chuckled kissing d'Artagnan's head again "Sweet dreams".

 

Garrison 

 

Porthos was happily tucking into a second breakfast after devouring a large one at Ninon's at dawn once he'd changed back into human form. It seemed his larger appetite was even greater now he'd been through a shift making him starving hungry and eager to eat anything and everything!.

"You know I think you've got a bottom stomach aswell as been turned into a mutt!" Aramis commented as Porthos shoveled bacon and egg into his mouth 

"Bite me!" Porthos snorted reaching for the bread just as Athos staggered through the gates "Bloody hell, you been on a bender or somat?" 

"Or something" Athos groaned sinking down on the bench and resting his head on his arms "I feel like hell!"

"You look it too!, and smell like something that crawled out a wine barrel!" Aramis said with his nose wrinkling in distaste 

"Has something happened?" Porthos asked with a frown as he shoved bread into his mouth "You usually come in with d'Art, where is he?" 

"I don't know" Athos mumbled moving his arms so they were laying over his throbbing head! "We had a fight and he went out I have'nt seen him since".

 

Aramis and Porthos glanced at each other worriedly, this was bad, d'Artagnan and Athos rarely fought and for a row to be bad enough that d'Artagnan had stormed off it must be serious. 

"Can you tell us what happened?" Aramis asked gently 

"Whats to tell?" Athos muttered with a shrug and slowly raised his thumping head from the table, "I yelled at him for being out on patrol last night, he told me what I could go and do with myself, I went and got pissed rolled back in at about two and had another argument and d'Art took off" Athos shook his head and rubbed at his aching temples "I actually accused him of being responsible for making me drink!, and I hit him!"

"You what?", Porthos's exclamation had several Musketeers looking over at them

"You want to explain that?" Aramis asked in a calmer voice

"He slapped the back of my head and I just reacted and back handed him" Athos replied "I was pissed out of my skull" 

"And he's expectin' your kid" Porthos grumbled round a mouthful of sausage 

"You two need to sit down and have a good long talk" Aramis said rising from the table "And the human dustbin here can help you do so!"

"What?"

"What?", Aramis rolled his eyes at the pair of men before him

"Porthos can sniff out d'Arts scent and we can find him then you can talk to him!"

"Sniff him out?, what am I a blood hound?" Porthos grunted rising from the table and grabbing another sausage to be going on with 

"Just get sniffing we haven't got all day!".

 

Champs des Elysses 

 

Athos shook his head as they stood outside the Chateau that Annette the Siren had been using, "Are you sure his scent leads to here?"

"Positive mate" Porthos replied "He's here alright, I smell him big time"

"Well lets go in, theres no point in hanging around out here" Aramis said pushing open the gate to the Chateau and heading up the path. 

The Chateau was silent as the three Musketeers entered through the front door, Athos noted the change in decor since Annette's departure   
"Someones been spending some money" Aramis commented eyeing the fine art work on the walls and the statues 

"Scents getting stronger through here" Porthos said leading the way into the salon where d'Artagnan and Lucien were asleep on the chaise. 

Lucien was laying flat on his back with his right arm and leg hanging over the side of the chaise while d'Artagnan was stretched out across him with his head on the Incubuses chest. 

"What the hell?", the words Athos cried made both d'Artagnan and Lucien startle awake the both of them groaning when they saw they others 

"Good morning to you too!" Lucien drawled rubbing the sleep from his eyes "Managed to crawl out of the bottle did you?"

"You shut up before I shut you up!" Athos snarled stamping forward to d'Artagnan who met his angry expression with one of disdane "What the hell are you doing?, we have a fight and you go jump into bed with a demon!?"

"Jump into bed?" d'Artagnan gave a mirthless laugh "We fell asleep on the chaise you drunken fool!, we're both still clothed!", this was true although Lucien was only wearing a robe

"Athos you need to calm down, I don't think anything's happened here" Porthos said he couldn't smell sex on either of them just the thick scent of sleep 

"Yeah damn right nothings happened, mores the pity!" Lucien snapped "However I did hear what you did last night" he said to Athos "I should scratch your eyes out for that!"

"Oh take your best shot!" Athos drawled 

"You back off!" d'Artagnan cried jumping up to defend Lucien "He's been nothing but a good friend, Jesus he's bought us this house and given us enough money to run it and raise the baby!"

"What!?" Athos gazed at d'Artagnan in total shock 

"Seriously?" Porthos asked looking around "How d'you manage this?" 

"Oh called in a few favours, fished up some sunken treasure, killed a couple of Midas demons!" 

"Midas demons?" Porthos asked

"Ooh I've read about them!" Aramis said "It's where the legend of King Midas came from, you see these demons turn everything they touch to gold and they hoard it like misers!"

"D'you mind!" Athos cried 

"D'you?" d'Artagnan asked looking back to Athos 

"Well you're not seriously thinking of accepting this are you?" Athos said incredulously 

"What would you suggest then?, your estates in ruins, I've no money, how are we supposed to find somewhere to live and raise a baby without help!" 

"We don't need help from a demon!" 

"Where should we get it then the nearest bottle!?"

"Oh no you're just being spiteful!" Athos sneered turning away "i can't talk to you when you're like this!"

"Piss off then!" d'Artagnan threw back his pride rising as it always did when he was upset "I don't need you to raise this baby, Christ I don't need you for shit!"

"Yeah?" Athos spat wirling back round "Well if thats what you want be on your own then!" shoving past Aramis and Porthos he stormed out of the Salon and then the Chateau 

"Fine!" d'Artagnan shouted after him, before anyone could stop him he too had bolted going up to the master bedroom and slamming the door behind him!.

 

"Well, that went well!" Lucien sighed rolling his eyes 

"This is bad" Aramis whispered "Really bad"

"We need to get them talking without it becoming a screaming match" Porthos agreed 

"Yeah but how?" Aramis said shaking his head and slumping down on the coffee table "Right now there'd be more chance of Spain declaring peace to the whole of Europe!".


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Satyr and Satyress is in homage to DebbieF's Gods and Musketeers Fic

Lucien went up to the master bedroom where he found d'Artagnan laying on the bed dispondantly pulling at the sheets, he was shedding no tears but his face was a picture of misery that struck Luciens heart.

"I could go and kill Athos for you if you'd like!?" he offered climbing up onto the bed and spooning around d'Artagnan who chuckled weakly

"If I wanted him dead I'd do it myself" 

"I know, but I thought I'd make the offer" Lucien said kissing d'Artagnan's soft hair.

For several minutes they lay silent simply enjoying the presence of the other until d'Artagnan rolled over to face Lucien, "Am I so very hard to love?" he asked "Is there something about me that makes it difficult for people to love me, to want to be with me?"

"I don't think so" Lucien replied honestly, gently his fingers pushed back d'Artagnan's fringe and he smiled as the witch kissed his wrist, and took his hand to place it at his cheek leaning into the tender touch 

"So I can capture the heart of an Incubus, have his love his unreserved non judgemental love", d'Artagnan smiled bitterly with a single tear escaping his eye to roll down his cheek "But I can not have the love of a human, can not make a human happy, can not.............be........what he wants" d'Artagnan's voice broke and he began to cry openly "Why can I not make him happy?, what's wrong with me?" 

"Oh Mon petit" Lucien moaned pulling d'Artagnan further into his arms and kissing his head as d'Artagnan's pressed his face into the Incubus's chest weeping against the silk of his robe  
"There is nothing wrong with you, nothing at all, you are beautiful, loyal, brave, and powerful, any Man or Woman would be lucky to be loved by you"

"Then why doesn't Athos think so?" 

Lucien grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes, right now he would be dearly happy to belt Athos into the middle of next week!, in fact he would happily go and rip the man apart, spend a month peeling the skin off his whole body and dipping the bleeding remains into boiling oil!. 

But he knew that if he did exact vengence upon Athos, even if it were in d'Artagnan's name the Witch would be infuriated with him and likely deeply grieved for the loss of Athos, so Lucien held back from taking his anger out on Athos for causing d'Artagnan's distress and instead focused on comforting the Witch in his arms. 

"Athos is being a fool" he said his lips moving against's d'Artagnan's hair as his chin rested upon the boys head, "He is a fool to not be doing anything and everything that he can to make you happy and keep you by his side, and if he does not see how truly precious you are then he does not deserve you"

"Doesn't matter now does it?" d'Artagnan said sniffing as he lifted his tear stained face from Lucien's chest "It's over between us now isn't it?"

"Is it?, you two had an argument, albeit a volatile argument but that doesn't have to mean it's over does it?" 

d'Artagnan gave a wet snort and shot Lucien a disbelieving look "D'you really see us getting past this?, getting back together?, he as good as called me a whore, a spiteful whore, why in the hell should I forgive him for that?"   
Lucien pressed his lips together not daring to answer the question properly, d'Artagnan however did not wait for an answer but went on "I can't worry about this anyway" he said rising up and going to sit at the end of the bed, he sighed deeply and rubbed his face "I need to get a grip, not think of Athos and our.........shitty relationship, I have a child to prepare for, to protect, I must focus on him, or her not Athos"

"You know I'll help you, anyway I can" Lucien said scooting down the bed and placing a hand on d'Artagnan's shoulders making him smile and look at him in gratitude, "Perhaps we should start setting up protection spells about the grounds, wards to drive away evil?"

"Good idea, soon this pregnancy will become common knowledge in the underworld and when that happens all hell will be descending on us here"

"Oh hell!, hell is always worth a party" Lucien drawled making d'Artagnan laugh and happily fall across his lap 

"You always make me feel better Lou, no matter what you make me happy"

"Then thats good because I like you happy" Lucien said bending forward to kiss d'Artagnan's cheek before jumping up making d'Artagnan move in the process "Now shall we go to the market and start getting supplies for the spells?" 

"There is no market today" d'Artagnan said with a frown 

"I didn't mean in Paris", Lucien grinned at d'Artagnan and laughed as he all but leaped off the bed in eagerness for a trip together.

 

Three Swans Inn

 

Athos drained the bottle, tipping his head back and letting the wine drip down his throat hardly tasting it as it went down, he wasn't drinking for enjoyment so much as for the pleasure of numbness and unconsciousness that the excess would bring. 

Discarding the empty bottle he went to the next and began to drink, already his his heart was racing, his head was feeling heavy and his vision was blured, yet his heart ached and his soul burned with desperation for d'Artagnan, to make amends with him, to stop standing on his pride and go to appologize. His stubborn nature refused however to do this, his desire to drink himself into oblivion working with the little voice at the back of his head that reminded him of the pain love brought and how he better off alone making him stay put and drown his sorrows in wine.

"Thought we'd find you here"

Porthos's voice cut into the buzz in Athos's ears and he looked up at Porthos and Aramis, too sharply since his head spun and his wine filled stomach churned omenously   
"This is a great plan!" Aramis drawled sarcastically as he sat down and survayed the wine spattered and bottle strewn table, Athos was clearly already on his third bottle and was making short work of it as he no doubt had it's predacessors   
"So you intend to win d'Artagnan back by drinking yourself into another stupor?, excelent, full marks!" Aramis sneered getting a dirty look from Athos 

"I have no intentions of winning him back" he slurred his tongue thick with drink and tone bitter "I should have known better than to risk further heartache, to fall into loves snare again", he shook his head and raised the bottle again drinking deep. 

Aramis glanced up at Porthos who rolled his eyes and sat down heavily on the spare stool, this was not going to be easy.

 

Alternate Dimension

 

d'Artagnan laughed as he was showered in sweet smelling blossoms of orange by preety rainbow skinned women as he and Lucien walked under an arch that looked to be made of shells of some kind and walked into a bustling market place. 

"Thats the traditional greeting of this world" Lucien said blossoms dropping from his head as they linked arms to walk together 

"Where are we exactly?" d'Artagnan asked looking about with wide excited eyes, the Rainbow skinned beings seemed to be the native race here but there were others too, Incubus and Sucubus, Furies, Harpy's, Satyrs and Satyress, Nymphs, Sirens, Vengence Demons, Empath demons, Shape shifters, some species d'Artagnan could not put name to. 

"We're in a dimension called Mercianth" Lucien replied "The native race here, the Mercian are peace givers" 

"Peace givers?"

"The have powerful telepathic, psychokinetic, and empathic gifts which they use to enforce peace upon their world, they combine their mental prowess and create a........net for want of a better discription that enforces peace amongst the races who come here"

"And they can read the minds of the visitors and kick out whomever means to cause trouble?" d'Artagnan summized pausing by a stall that was selling armor made from dragon scales 

"That too" Lucien agreed picking up a shield that ended in a forked dragon's tail "Is this genuine?" he asked the tender 

"It is Monsieur", d'Artagnan rose an eyebrow at the French spoken by the tender

"Telepathic" Lucien singsonged 

"Right", d'Artagnan moved on from the dragon stall going to where clothing was being sold, the cloth felt like filmy lace to the touch but shone like silk and satin under the blue sun which shone in the violet sky 

"Try this on Monsieur you will like it" the female vender said handing a tunic to d'Artagnan in midnight blue off set with a pair of silver trousers

"I.....I don't think I can afford......." 

"Go and try them on" Lucien said cutting d'Artagnan off "My treat, and oh..." he reached up and plucked what looked to be a silver and royal blue jerkin off the rack "Try this too, might as well make a whole outfit!".

 

The clothing fitted perfectly, the silver trousers form fitting but not too tight, the tunic loose on the bell shaped sleeves and laced at the sides comfortably, and the jerkin finishing the outfit off to perfection with a loose belt about his waist. 

"Thank you for this" d'Artagnan said twirling around for Lucien 

"My pleasure" the Incubus said grinning as the Satyr's and Satyresses wolf whistled and cat called "I think we should move on before they engage in an orgy!" he laughed taking d'Artagnan's arm and leading him further into the market.

 

Paris 

 

After his third bottle Athos had started on a fourth and promptly vomited over the table and himself much to Aramis's disgust and Porthos's exasperation.   
Between them they carried the half unconscious Musketeer back to his rooms and lay him down on the bed, on his side with the chamber pot before the bed incase he vomited again.

"Stupid, stupid fool" he mumbled sleepily burying his face into the pillow "Never love, always a mistake"

 

Aramis sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he and Porthos leaving Athos to sleep it off while taking seats on the chaise before the cold harth   
"This isn't going to get better anytime soon is it?" he asked

"Not with Athos acting like this" Porthos agreed "And we both know how hot tempered d'Art is, plus that bastard Lucien's no doubt taking advantage of the situation"

"Porthos!", Aramis looked horrified at this 

"No I don't mean that, I know d'Art wouldn't just jump into bed with him, I mean he'll be sweet talking and twisting everything" Porthos explained, he slumped down in his seat and pinched his nose "I don't know what we're going to do Mis, how to help them sort things out"

"D'you think Lemay could help?" Aramis asked reluctant to call the White Lighter in on this just yet 

"He could at least talk some sense into d'Art while we knock some into Athos" Porthos grunted "Aye, call for him, he can go and talk to d'Artagnan, and when Athos wakes with a skull that feels like it's going to explode we'll work on Athos".


	13. Chapter 13

Lemay shimmered into the appartment with a smile on his face clearly having expected to be alone with Aramis if his undone collar was anything to go by, however the smile fell from his face when he saw Athos laying on the bed in a drunken heap and Aramis and Porthos standing with folded arms and tired expressions on their faces.

"Whats happened?" he asked looking around for d'Artagnan but did not see him anywhere

"What hasn't happened?" Porthos grunted with a snort "Short version?", at Lemay's nod he went on "d'Artagnan and Athos had an argument yesterday night, the both stormed off to cool down, well d'Art did, Athos went and got drunk, when he came home d'Artagnan was waiting for him and the argument escalated with Athos accusing d'Art of being the reason he drinks!"

"He what!?" Lemay bellowed making Athos stirr slightly before grumbling and shoving his nose further into the pillow 

"Yeah, we reacted about the same when we heard" Aramis sighed rubbing his temples   
"We tried to get Athos to make up with d'Art this morning" Porthos said with a wince "But that......................went to hell"

"How?"

"Lucien's bought a Chateau for d'Art to live and raise a family in" Aramis said, Lemay groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose 

"We found them asleep on the chaise together, just asleep but Athos.......................jumped to wrong conclusions which brought about the third argument in which they......broke up!, now as you can see Athos is.................unconscious with drink and we suspect d'Artagnan's at the chateau" Porthos said completing the complicated and volatile break up between their friends

"What would you have me do?" Lemay asked shaking his head "I can not heal lovers rifts, that is something they must do themselves"

"We don't want that, just for you to talk to d'Art, to help us get these two idiots together to speak peacefully instead of screaming insults" Aramis said "We figured d'Art would listen to you more than he would anyone else", this made Lemay snort with amusment 

"d'Artagnan rarely listens to anyone, he follows his own council, always has, always will"

"So we do nothing?!" Porthos cried throwing up his hands in disgust 

"No of course not, I'll do what I can to speak to Charles, to get him to see to reason, but I can not promise miracles" Lemay said, he looked to Athos who had began to snore "I suggest you get him sobered up and keep him that way"

"can't you sober him up?" Porthos asked, Lemay made to answer but Aramis beat him to it

"Self inflicted injury can not be healed by a white lighter!", Aramis grinned when both Porthos and Lemay looked at him with risen eyebrows, "I've been researching everything to do with Whitelighters since I'm going to be one!"

"Not letting that go anytime soon are yer?" Porthos muttered 

"It's better than being a rabid mutt!" 

"I swear I'll bite you if you carry on!" 

"Bring it on dog boy!, suppose we'll have to take you for walks before palace duty soon!, we don't want you cocking your leg and pissing on the Kings funiture!"

"I'll piss on you if you don't drop this!"

"I can't sense him!".

 

The non-sequitor that came from Lemay made Porthos and Aramis quite their squabbling for the moment and look at him   
"d'Artagnan, I can't sense him anywhere"

"What does that mean?" Aramis asked worriedly 

"That he's not on this plane of existance" Lemay replied with a sigh "Lucien must have taken him to another dimension"  
"Well can't you go and find him?" Porthos asked 

"Have you any idea how many other dimensions there are?" Lemay asked and shook his head "This will have to wait until they return".

 

Chateau

 

d'Artagnan and Lucien did not return to Paris until nightfall, they were both laughing and talking happily as they held hands and walked through the Chateau, both carried satchels of goods and their hair still contained the sweet smelling blossoms of the dimension they had been in.

"Remind me to take you to the Dimension of the Perpetual Celebration" Lucien said as they walked to the master bedroom 

"Perpetual celebration?"

"It's an eternal party, it never stops!" Lucien replied with a laugh "It's been going on for centuries, the native beings thrive on pleasure, all pleasure, so they invite all beings to join in an eternal party"

"All pleasure?" d'Artagnan asked raising an eyebrow suggestively 

"Especially that Mon cher" Lucien purred dropping his satchel on the floor and taking d'Artagnan by the waist, sweeping him into the master bedroom and guiding him to the bed, "They have grand beds set up on the side of the roads so that the amorous may take the oportunity where they will!"

"In public?" d'Artagnan giggled leaning into Lucien's touch as the Incubus stroke his face 

"With multipul partners too!" Lucien said grinning widely "Tis rumoured that they infiltrated ancient Rome and lead the Romans in their carnality!, introducing them to Orgys!"

"A rumour that was never substanciated!".

 

Both Witch and Incubus jumped at Lemay's disapproving voice, out of the shadows the White Lighter revealed himself giving d'Artagnan and Lucien a stern look  
"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Lucien sighed sitting down on the bed grumpily 

"Leave us" Lemay said to the Incubus getting a risen eyebrow from him 

"Uh he's not going anywhere" d'Artagnan said a frown forming on his face "What d'you want anyway?"

"To discuss your rediculas idea of single parenthood"

"Ohh I should have known you'd take Athos's side" d'Artagnan drawled disgustedly, crossing the room he took a flask from the satchel which contained a sweet nectaire, the native drink from Mercianth, taking out the cork he took a deep swig before handing the bottle to Lucien, "You are supposed to be my White Lighter not his!"

"I am your White Lighter and I am not taking his side!"

"Bloody sounds like you are!"

"For God sake Charles will you please stop behaving like a brat and remember that there is more at stake here than your own personal feelings?", this was absalutely the wrong thing for Lemay to have said, d'Artagnan's expression darkened like a thunder cloud, his eyes narrowing and generous mouth thinning in anger

"When do I ever get to think about myself?" he hissed sounding like an enraged snake, "All my life, everyday of it I have to think of everyone else in the world, their safety, their happiness, their lives!, when do I get time off from dealing with demons?, when do I get to stop worrying about the fate of the world and the next ultimate evil who wants to destroy it?, when do I ever have the chance to just please myself?", his voice had risen steadily since he began and he ended his speach with a roar of anger, "You know!" he snarled pointing an accusing finger at Lemay "You know what my childhood was!, you know what I sacrificed, what I missed out on because I'm a Witch!"

"I do and I'm sorry" Lemay said trying to placate the volatile Witch but d'Artagnan was having none of it 

"I have been fighting my whole life, I've given everything to the protection of this world, and now you demand that I sacrifice my own happiness even in personal matters?, that I bind myself to a drunk who accuses me of being a whore?"

"Athos did not mean what he said" Lemay said gently "He was hung over and foolish and he will appologise............"

"I don't care if he was possessed by the devil himself!, I don't want to hear it!" d'Artagnan cried running a hand through his hair, a hand that was shaking with stress, tears were starting to form in his eyes and the irritating desire to weep was rapidly over whelming him   
"What reason did I ever give him to think I would not be faithful?, what did I do to deserve his spite?"

"Well accepting a Chateau and fortune from another man let alone an Incubus.............."

"You leave Lucien out of this!" d'Artagnan all but screamed getting right into Lemay's face making the White Lighter step back slightly, "he is the only one who seems to care about me right now!, who gives a damn about what I want!"

"I care about what you want" Lemay said "And I know that it is not be seperated from Athos and raising this baby alone!", he tried to take d'Artagnan into his arms but was pushed away, d'Artagnan turned from him covering his mouth with his hand to smother his tears 

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" he whispered "Just give me some peace?".

 

Lucien had remained silent up until this point but now he rose from the bed to take d'Artagnan by the shoulders and guided him to the bed  
"Rest beloved, you should not excite yourself"

Pliant in Lucien's hands d'Artagnan let himself be guided to the bed and lay down upon it sniffling into the pillows, Lucien nodded his head to the outer chambers and walked there with Lemay following and from there out into the corridor.

"You need to give him time" Lucien said quietly so as not to disturb d'Artagnan 

"And you need to stay out of his life!" Lemay shot back heatedly "You're back here for what?, a few days and look whats happened!"

"Oh you can't blame Athos's idiocy on me!" 

"Like you're not take full advantage of it!" 

"How?"

"How?", Lemay gave a mirthless laugh "Trips to Mercianth, caressing him, calling him beloved?"

"I always use terms of endearment, and he needed cheering up!" Lucien protested "Besides we got protection potions for the grounds in Mercianth"

"And the Chateau?"

"He needs somewhere to raise the baby, and needs wealth to support it, in case it slipped your mind his whole home was burned to ashes!", Lemay shot Lucien a bitter look and crossed his arms over his chest in disgruntlement 

"Look brain trust you know aswell as I how dangerous d'Artagnan's condition is and I'm not reffering to his health" Lucien said "Once the underworld learns of his pregnancy every demonic bounty hunter, dark Mage, Warlock, and power hungry Demon will be baying for both his blood and that of the child!, he needs a secure home, somewhere that can be defended magically aswell as physically, and as for the wealth?, he will have enough to worry about without the added stress of having enough money to support the baby!"

As much as Lemay wanted to argue, and God knew he did!, he knew Lucien was speaking the truth especially with reguards to the danger d'Artagnan was in  
"I swear I am just trying to help" Lucien said "I'm not looking to break up Athos and d'Artagnan, that drunken fool has done that on his own!, all I want is d'Artagnan's happiness and I will do all I can to see to it"  
Lemay sucked in his bottom lip and nodded his head glancing at the bedroom door "He is not really happy without Athos, I can feel it" 

"I know" Lucien sighed "Thats why I haven't taken advantage of this, because I know in the long run it'll only hurt him more, but getting the two of them back together wll take a hell of a lot of work"  
"At least we're not alone in this, Aramis and Porthos are working on it too" Lemay said 

"Then with luck we can make the stubborn pair see sense and make peace in the days to come" Lucien said his face breaking into an all to familiar smile "Now if you will excuse me, I have a Witch I need to see to bed!", he swept past Lemay with a dramatic bow leaving the White Lighter rolling his eyes and shaking his head before he shimmered away.

Rue de Ferou

Porthos had had to go back to Ninon's to be locked up again for the night while he was in shift leaving Aramis to care for Athos who finally awoke from his drunken daze about midnight and promptly vomited into the thoughtfully placed pot.

"God I'm dying!" he moaned wretchedly

"The amount you drink I'm not surprised!" Aramis drawled throwing a towel at him and handing a cup of water over to him "Are you coherant again?"

"Saddly" Athos moaned rubbing his throbbing temple and sipping the water 

"Good because we need to have a good talk you and I" Aramis said pulling up a stool and making sure to run it across the floor so the scraping noise shot through Athos's painful skull like an arrow!, "You need to pull yourself together or You'll ruin any chance you have of getting back with d'Art"

"He's already said................"

"Bollocks to what he said!" Aramis shouted making Athos wince "He was hurt!, angry, and Jesus Wept his humours must be all over the place with being pregnant!, you fucked up, hurt him and he lashed out, you can't take what he said to heart, he doesn't want to raise the baby alone, he loves you and wants to be with you!"

"What if he doesn't?" Athos asked looking at Aramis from desolate eyes "Why would he?, what am I?, a broken down drunk who's own brother was murdered by his demonic wife!, why would a beautiful, powerful young man want to be with me?"

"Because he loves you!" Aramis stated "Why that is?, why does anyone love anyone?, thats a mystery no one can answer but I know of a few reasons, your Nobility, Loyalty, and strength, those are all good reasons as to why he loves you"

"I'm a fool" Athos whispered resting his forehead in his hands his nails sinking into his scalp "A stupid fool"

"Yeah you are!, but you are also going to be a Father in a few months, you have got to sort yourself out for the baby's sake!, sort things out with d'Artagnan even if it means begging on your hands and knees!"

"You really think this can be sorted?" Athos asked in a disbelieving tone, turning his head to look at Aramis from one eye "Because I've got to tell you Aramis, I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to speak to me again and kept our baby far away from me and my stupidity".


	14. Chapter 14

Athos did not get to speak to d'Artagnan for another week, a brief mission came up sending Athos to Montipellier, leaving them with another seven days to let the air settle and for them both to cool off somewhat before they met again.

When they did it was at the Rue de Ferou appartment where d'Artagnan was packing up the last of his clothes to take to the Chateau. 

He froze when Athos came in, his shirt held limp in his hands as Athos set down his sword and pistol along with his hat   
"You're leaving" he said 

"Yeah" d'Artagnan whispered picking at the material of the shirt "I think it's for the best"

"For the best" Athos whispered a dull ache in his throat making it hard to speak "I umm, you'll be living at the Chateau?" 

"I am" d'Artagnan replied trying and failing for a smile "I'm not with Lucien!" he suddenly added wanting Athos to know that "I'm not sleeping with him, I'm not going to be sleeping with him, I'm not getting into a relationship with anyone, not while..............while..."

"While what?" Athos asked "While your pregnant?"

"That" d'Artagnan agreed "But more because I'm still in love with you".

 

d'Artagnan flinched back as Athos's whole body jerked up hope shining in his grey/blue eyes   
"I love you too d'Artagnan, I love you so much and I know I made a mess of things but I promise........" Athos trailed off as d'Artagnan held a hand up to him 

"I can't do this right now" he said "I can't deal with us, with my issues and your issues, our feelings for each other, what the both of us might want don't matter now, they can't matter, all that matters, really matters is our baby and that is what I am focusing on right now".

Athos could not say that d'Artagnan's words did not hurt, that they did not make his heart clench in grief over this denouncement of their relationship, however he could see the sensability in d'Artagnan's decision, he was putting their child first as he should, was thinking of the baby rather than himself, rather than them, and while it killed Athos he could do no less himself.

"You're right" he whispered clearing his throat "Of course you're right, and I respect your wishes, however" he gazed at d'Artagnan intently wanting there to be no mistaking his words "I will never stop loving you, nore wanting to get back with you, no matter how long it takes, even if it's forever I will wait for you to come back to me, if you ever wish to that is"

"Athos!", d'Artagnan's expression became one of anguish, he might have been angry, hurting, but he did not want Athos to become like a monk, walling himself up away from the rest of the world in the hope that d'Artagnan would return to him

"No, this is what I want and intend" Athos said "You're right we both need to work on our issues, I need to stop drinking, starting learning to trust people again"

"I need to learn to trust aswell" d'Artagnan admitted "And to not loose my temper so much, and".....he paused blushed and studied the floor "And learn to swallow my pride"

"You?, pride?, I'd never have guessed!" Athos chuckled getting a glare from d'Artagnan "We've both got to learn to swallow our pride from time to time not just you"

"Okay" d'Artagnan agreed smiling just a little, "We'll work on our problems and sort ourselves out, we both need to be ready to have our baby don't we?"

"We do" Athos agreed with the first genuine smile to cross his face since this conversation had started "You'll um, you'll let me be involved won't you?, with the baby?"

"Of course" d'Artagnan automatically assured him "All the way, and I hope that you'll be there for the birth?"

"Yeah, has Lemay found out............how..." Athos waved his hands gesturing with a lack of words to say what he meant 

"Not yet, but soon I hope" d'Artagnan said running a hand over his middle and folding his lips inwards "I should go" he whispered "Lou's doing dinner, God knows what!"

"Well whatever he cooks can't be half as bad as Porthos's attempts on missions!" Athos jested 

"Yeah I guess after you've had spit roast squiral you've had everything!" 

"I'll bid you goodnight then" Athos said seeing d'Artagnan wanted to leave but was reluctant to do so without a nudge, politely he walked d'Artagnan to the door but couldn't help but pause in the doorway gazinging longingly at the younger man 

"I.........I'll see you tomorrow" d'Artagnan said giving Athos a small smile "You take care of yourself"

"You too" Athos breathed "Make sure you eat properly and and don't over exert yourself"

"Yes Mother hen!" d'Artagnan chuckled giving Athos a mock salute as he backed towards the stairs "Bright and early to Muster tomorrow"

"I'll see you there" Athos said managing to keep the smile fixed to his face as d'Artagnan descended the stairs and went out the front the door into the street, then Athos closed his door and sank down resting his head on the wood and let the tears fall.

 

Six weeks Later

As the Queens pregnancy was formally announced to the court d'Artagnan was publically declared her protector for the duration of her pregnancy as had been planned, getting him away from the vigorous training and missions that he would no longer be able to do safely while pregnant.

The last six weeks had not been easy on him or on Athos, while they were being civil to each other, friendly even, there was naturally a tension between them, their attraction for each other making them yearn to be more than they were even as they stuck to their descision to keep their distance for the time being.

"Perhaps it'll be easier now we won't be seeing each other everyday" Athos observed morosely as he sipped coffee in the garrison really wanting a glass of wine but determindly refused to allow himself to give into the vice, the first week of d'Artagnan's moving out had had him drinking himself unconscious every night, until he finally awoke in a puddle of his own vomit realizing just how lucky he had been not to choke to death in his sleep, how close he had come to orphaning his unborn child through his own stupidity.   
From that night on he had not touched a drop of alcohol, he had tipped his stash about the appartment down the drain and thrown out the bottles, had struggled through painful stomach cramps, and headaches, cold sweats, shaking, and the inevitable nausea as his body withdrew from it's vice.

The first five days were the worst, then the most debilatating of symptoms past, that was not to say he did not still crave wine and spirits because he did, from dawn to dusk he craved the bitterness of the wine, and the sweetness of brandy, the warm haze of half drunkeness before the blurr of oblivion came over him, but through sheer determination he forced himself to keep from giving him, drinking nothing but coffee, and water.

"More like you'll be dying to see him all the more" Aramis replied while Porthos nodded in agreement once again eating, his sped up metabolism making him hungry all the time, so much so he had even lost some weight as he body adjusted to it's new state of being, he, d'Artagnan, Lemay, and Flea were starting to work on him controling his shift, d'Artagnan had charmed a moonstone to bring him into shift without the full moon, which combined with enchanted shards of silver to help force him to turn back was slowly but surely helping him gain some control over the wolf.

He was not in full control yet, not even close, even they were keeping the training within the cellar under controlled circumstances, ie Flea with a cross bow and bolts laced with the knock out drug just in case he got to rowdy for comfort. 

They were simply keeping with Porthos shifting back and forth now and getting used to the sensation, the more he became acostomed the more he would know how to do this without a moon stone or silver being present and would also be able to then control the wolf when in shift, already he was keeping from simply lunging at Lemay, d'Artagnan, and Flea, though the desire to do so, to hunt and kill were still very present within him something he needed to gain control of if he were to take the wolf outside.

"If it helps he's missing you too" Porthos offered getting a glower from Athos "Just sayin'!" he mumbled stuffing the last of his bread into his mouth

"At least you two aren't fighting and there's a chance you could get back together" Aramis said patting Athos's shoulder "And I predict good things for your future!" 

"Tarrot again?" Athos snorted "Give me a break 'Mis!"

"I'm getting good at this!, and I see a happy future for you and d'Art, together" Aramis insisted "You don't believe me ask Lemay, it's all gonna work out, you'll see", Athos glanced over to Porthos who shrugged and rolled his eyes silently agreeing with him that it was better to humor Aramis than argue over this!.

 

Louvre 

 

Richelieu had been having a peaceful day, morning court had gone well, there were no major dramas unfolding, and the joy of an impending royal birth announced everything was looking good.   
He should have known better really, should have known not to count his Chickens so to speak, but his whole day fell apart and his heart sank down to his ankles when the Jesuit Priest and Papal Inquisitor Luca Sistini was admitted to his office by Boisrenard and Cahusac.

"Luca, been a long time" Richelieu rising from his desk "Why did Rome not inform us of your visit?"

"Because they did not wish to warn you in adavance your Eminence" Sistini replied sending a shiver of unease down Richelieu's spine 

"Indeed, then you are here as....?"

"Official Inquisitor" Sistini replied "I am to conduct an Inquisition into the demonic activities that have occured in Paris over the past year, and seek out those guilty of Witchcraft".


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm decorating this weekend so there may not be any updates until Monday or Tuesday. 
> 
> Please leave comments, they are my drug!. 
> 
> Have a good weekend guys!.

"Witchcraft?" Richelieu repeated coughing slightly wanting to look and sound nochalant, "Surely you jest my old friend?" 

"Hardly your Eminence" Sistini replied reaching into his bag and withdrawing several bulls which he handed to Richelieu "You will find all the documented evidence is right there, with the grounds for investigation and inquisition"

"Indeed" Richelieu murmured wonder who had blabbed to the Holy Father about the happenings in Paris over the past year for him to have decided to act upon this.

"Well I can assure you Luca that there was nothing demonic about the events at the Bastille" he lied with a look of pure honesty and sincerity that would have fooled Saint Peter himself that he was telling the truth!.  
"We suffered an earth quake in Paris, the epi-center being in the vicinity of the Bastille" 

"I see" Sistini said expressionlessly "And the disturbances at Notre Dam?"

"There was a violent thunder storm" Richelieu replied "During which rebels from the Court of Miracles decided to take advantage of the situation and set several fires and caused damage about the city", it had been the official story they had used to explain everything so no one would panic in the aftermath

"What about the attack upon yourself your Eminence?, a monsterous female creature that nearly killed you in this very office"

Richelieu shuddered at the memory of Milady's talons slicing into his flesh, the taste of blood in his mouth, the terrifying certainty that he was going to die  
"I don't know who said that it was a monster who attacked me, I'm sad to say that I had several Red Guards dismissed last year for excessive drinking on the job!, the woman who attacked me was dealt with, and she was very human I can assure you" he offered lying through his teeth 

"You were saved I believe by a Musketeer by the name d'Artagnan?"

fuck fuck fuck!, Richelieu cursed internally, why did Urban have to be so well informed for once!

"This Musketeer's name appears several times, he is present at all these events your Eminence, including the odd attack upon the King forrest which seemed to result in a good portion of the forrest being destroyed"

God fucking Damnit!, was there anything this bastard didn't know about?, damn Urban and his medieval beliefs!, perhaps he should ask Lemay to go and visit the Holy Father!

"I believe your Eminence that this...............Charles d'Artagnan is a Witch" 

No really?, I thought he was the Easter Bunny!, Richelieu sarcastically thought using his typical sharp wit keep him from panicking, alright so Sistini had hit the nail on the head, what proof, true proof did her have?, nothing, no one who knew about d'Artagnan would speak against him, and no one who worked for Richelieu would dare say a word out of turn!, odds were that d'Artagnan had already dealt with fools like Sistini and would dance rings around him before bidding the old fool well on his journey back to Rome!.  
"Charles d'Artagnan, a Witch, really?" Richelieu laughed shaking his head "He is little more than a child!, surely there is a mistake here!"

"No mistake your Eminence, he is descended from the Montesquiou family" Sistini said "His Grandfather was executed for Witchcraft, he was burned at the stake in the year of our Lord 1603, he left two offspring, d'Artagnan's Mother Francoise, and a Son, the boys Uncle, Henri de Montesquiou"

Richelieu sucked in a sharp breath, he had not known this, hadn't know anything about this, about d'Artagnan's family history, clearly Sistini had been doing his homework, a family member having already been tried and executed for witchcraft, all the odd occurances at which d'Artagnan was frequently present, this was a good case, too much of a good case for Richelieu to be comfortable.

"What d'you suggest we do?" he asked clearing his throat 

"I believe an Inquisition is in order" Sistini stated "This boy must be arrested on suspicion of Witchcraft and under go the trials"

"Trials?" now Richelieu openly sneered "The ducking stool is obserd, if one drowns then they are not a witch, if they survive then they are!, and the furnace?, no one could stick their hand in a furnace and not get burned!", Sistini narrowed his eyes at Richelieu 

"Does your Eminence have a better suggestion?" he asked 

"A trial" Richelieu replied thinking on his feet "Held on holy ground conducted by you and I, the boy must answer questions put to him, swear with his hand on the Bible he is not a Witch, repeat the Lords Prayer and take holy communion before us" 

"Should he not be searched for the Witches mark?" Sistini asked 

"What is the Witches mark?, a birth mark?, a mole?, I can tell you for a fact he has no sixth finger!, no we should keep this civil unless we are forced to resort to more drastic measures" Richelieu replied, something he intended they would not do.

 

Chateau de Larroque

"Okay I can do this" Porthos said rolling his shoulders and breathing deeply

"Just relax" d'Artagnan said "Let your body fall away, let your instincts take over, visulize the moon in it's fullest, a bright silver white orb glowing in the sky, feel the silver light coming over you, encompassing you, let the Moon fill you with it's essence"

Porthos closed his eyes letting d'Artagnan's voice wash over him as he did as instructed, they were not using the Moonstone this time, he was going to shift on his own, and hopefully shift back though they had the enchanted Silver powder ready just in case and Flea was ready with the Crossbow.

Picturing the Moon in his mind Porthos imagined his body being bathed in it's light, his eyes capturing the silver glow, he imagined the light of the moon mixing with his blood, pulsing through his body, enfusing his whole being from head to toe.

Sure enough the dull aches that had become familiar now came upon him and he found his body shifting into his wolf form and gave a howl of triumph his bushy tail wagging in joy!

"Thats a good sign right?" Flea asked 

"I think so" d'Artagnan said raising an eyebrow "Porthos?" he asked taking a step forward and catching the wolfs attention 

"Careful!" Flea cautioned 

"I'm good" d'Artagnan said looking down at Porthos "Porthos?, can you understand me?"

Porthos heard the words though he couldn't truly comprehend them, part of him wanted to leap at the prey before him but a higher portion of his brain refused, telling him this was not prey, this was a friend, he needed to relax, not attack 

"Excelent" d'Artagnan whispered getting closer to Porthos until he was standing right in front of him and held out his hand for Porthos to sniff

Hmm, familiar scent, sandlewood and vanilla, gunpowder, oohh whats that?, Porthos sniffed harder his muzzle rubbed d'Artagnan's palm, ohh this being was breeding, it was a pregnant scent he could smell along with kindness and friendship.

Dropping his head Porthos nudged d'Artagnan's hand getting the Witch to stroke his fur, letting him fuss him as if he were a domestic dog! 

"Unbelievable!" Flea snorted lowering the crossbow and shaking her head

"Come here!" d'Artagnan encouraged "He likes this!", rolling her eyes Flea joined d'Artagnan letting Porthos sniff her before the Wolf flopped down onto his back bearing his belly for a rub!

"Oh for God sakes he's not a werewolf he's a lap dog!" Flea snorted 

"Cute though!" d'Artagnan laughed as they tickled Porthos's belly, "This is good" he said to Flea "He's controling himself, he'll be able to go out in the open if this continues"

"Great!" Flea drawled "We can play fetch with him and watch as he pisses against trees!"

"Well if their in the Cardinal's garden that could be amusing!" d'Artagnan offered making the Slayer snicker at the thought while running her fingers through Porthos's thick fur as the wolf rolled on his back his tongue lolling out in contentment!.

 

Louvre

 

"A what?" Louis exclaimed as he stood in the libary with Richelieu "Armand have you taken leave of your senses?"

"I have no choice your Majesty" Richelieu sighed having told the King of the Inquisitors arrival and what he had planned, "Sistini is protected by Rome, if we do not comply then they will have us tried for Heresy!", Louis paled at the thought and shuddered, "That would put your rule in jeopardy" 

"I know" Louis whispered fearfully "But d'Artagnan..............he's not evil!, he helped the Queen and I conceive our unborn Son!, he is protecting her, and!", Louis stopped a moment to look around before hissing into Richelieu's ear "He's pregnant!"

"I know your Majesty, which is why I have instructed Sistini to have a trial, one with questions and simple tests, d'Artagnan will take Holy Communion and recite the Lords Prayer, nothing more"

"That will satisfy this Priest?"

"I truly hope so" Richelieu said "Otherwise I'm not sure what else we can do".

 

D'Artagnan was walking besides the Queen in the gardens, the ladies in waiting behind them talking amongst themselves when Sistini and several Red Guards arrived.

"Do they do anything but gossip all day?" d'Artagnan asked glancing over his shoulder at the women

"Not that I have noticed" Anne replied cupping her belly loosely "I'm starting to show a little" she said with a smile "Nothing much, but I've noticed my stays are tight" 

"Yeah?, thats a good sign isn't it?" 

"I hope so" Anne breathed "I'm so nervous and excited!, I'm terrified of something going wrong, and nervous of getting my hopes up too much"

"I know the feeling" d'Artagnan agreed with a nod "Though my body was never supposed to do this so everything feels...................wrong!, I have no idea what to expect or how my body will deal with things as the pregnancy progresses", Anne looked over at him noting the tension in his stance and the shadows under his eyes, she had not failed to notice the melancholic way d'Artagnan been over the past few weeks and wondered what was wrong 

"You are alright aren't you?" she asked gently "This pregnancy...........it's not making you ill?"

"No, no I'm fine according to Lemay" d'Artagnan replied with a smile "I'm just.............." he sighed and rubbed his forehead "Athos and I broke up"

"Oh I see", Anne smiled smpathetically to d'Artagnan and rubbed his arm "Is there any chance of you two working things out?"

"Honestly?, I don't know" d'Artagnan said "All I know is I'm misrable, he's misrable, but us being together is a bad combination when we're both so screwed up!"

"Screwed up how?", d'Artagnan sighed struggling to find the right words to reply without offending the Queen but at that moment Sistini and four Red Guards marched up to them 

"Charles d'Artagnan?" Sistini said 

"Depends" d'Artagnan drawled dismissively "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Father Luca Sistini Papal Inquisitor for Pope Urban, Your are under arrest on suspicion of Witchcraft!".


	16. Chapter 16

The Musketeer recruit ran hell for leather across Paris to the Garrison, panting heavily and covered in sweat he half fell off his horse into the garrison and staggered slightly as his eyes searched out the Inseparables.

"Athos!, Athos you must come at once the Louvre!" 

"What?, why?" Athos asked lowering his sword and breaking away from his sparring with Aramis and Porthos 

"It's d'Artagnan" the younger Musketeer panted out "He's been arrested on suspicion of Witchcraft".

 

Chaterlat 

d'Artagnan was frog marched down the dimly lit corridor to his cell into which he was unceramoniously thrown. 

He groaned as his hands and knees scraped across the filthy floor and let out a cry as he was kicked in the ribs by the gaoler   
"I see your hospitality hasn't improved any!" he quipped to man whom he had met when he'd been in the Chaterlat with Vadim "I don't suppose the food has either right?" he continued letting another breathy cry as the humorless gaoler back handed his face 

"Theres plenty more where that came from y'cocky li'l shit!" the gaoler spat at d'Artagnan roughly securing the shackles so d'Artagnan would not have an easy escape if he tried to do so 

"Take more than a limp wristed blow t'frighten me!" d'Artagnan sneered smirking at the Gaoler, his expression changed however when Sistini came into the cell

"Take care with this prisoner, he is a Witch!" the Priest said 

"Witch?" the Gaoler snorted looking at d'Artagnan with a sneer on his lips "Ain't Witches meant t'be older crones cackling over couldrons?"

"Looks can be deceptive" Sistini said placing a hand on the Gaolers shoulders and meeting d'Artagnan's glare without so much as a single flinch, "Satan can appear in many guises, old or young, pretty or plain, male or female, but peel back the surface and you will see the evil within"

"Or if we're discussing fruit and you peel back the skin of a banana then you find the edible part within!" d'Artagnan drawled making the Gaoler snorted with laughter and Sistini glower all the more, "Ohh best watch that old man!, if the wind turns you'll get stuck like that!"

"Pagan superstition!, your very words damn you!" Sistini crowed 

"That ain't Pagan it's an old wives tale!" the Gaoler said "Me wife says it t'the kids when they pout!" 

"Are you serious?" Sistini asked 

"I was thinkin' the same!" d'Artagnan incredulously "You married?, where's d'you find the poor cow in the mad house?"  
"You watch yer mouth!" the Gaoler snarled stomping out of the cell followed by Sistini and locked the door behind them 

"You shall be tried in the morning Witch, and then you shall burned to ashes" the Priest stated making the sign of the Cross "As it says in Exodus Thou shalt not suffer a Witch to live!", d'Artagnan leaned forward his eyes narrowed and face pinched with scorn 

"And as it says in the Bible "Thou shalt not kill!" he whispered sneering at the Priest "I do not fear you or your threats, try me if you will but you shall not succeed in destroying me"

"We shall see" Sistini breathed looking down on d'Artagnan with contempt once more before he left the Witch alone to sink back against the cell wall with his head tipped back and his eyes closed allowing himself to acknowledge the very real fear burning in his heart.

 

Louvre

 

Treville was already with Louis, Anne, and Richelieu when the Inseparables joined them Athos in the lead looking both furious and terrified.

"Before you start we already know whats happening" Treville said to his three best men 

"You know?" Aramis cried looking torn between disgust and disbelief 

"What the hell are you playing at!?" Athos snarled at the cardinal his voice low and filled with fury "d'Artagnan saved your life!"

"This is not my doing!" Richelieu protested or at least began to Athos continued to rant at him angrily 

"Of course it's your doing!, who else would have d'Artagnan arrested for Witchcraft but you!?, what's the game this time?, what are you after?"

"It is a Papal Inquisitor who is initiating this arrest and trial" Treville said making Athos pause

"Father Luca Sistini, he is a Jesuit and an Inquisitor" Richelieu sighed looking deeply tired "He has been sent here by The Pope to investigate the demonic activity in Paris over the past year, and to seek out any and all Witches"

"Jesus" Aramis whispered a hand going to his throat "The Bastille, Notre Dam........."

"The list is rather extensive" Richelieu said "Sistini also has more evidence against d'Artagnan, he has been looking into his family, it seems his GrandFather Henri Monstesquiou was tried for Witchcraft and burned at the stake".

 

The Inseparables were all stunned by this, none of them having known about d'Artagnan's Grandfather, he had never told them, had never mentioned his Grandfather at all  
"What will...............what are we going to do?" Athos whispered having to clear his suddenly sticky throat 

"I will endevour to prove d'Artagnan's innocence" Richelieu stated 

"You?" Porthos asked "I thought this was Father whats his name's call?"

"I am Cardinal of Paris it is my duty to lead this trial" Richelieu replied "d'Artagnan will answer questions with his hand upon the Bible, he will recite the Lords Prayer, and he will take holy comunion, that is all he will have to do"

"And will Sistini be satisfied by that?" Aramis asked thinking of the ducking stool, the forge, and dozens of other ways people tried to prove Witchcraft 

"He will have to be because I shall allow nothing else" Richelieu stated firmly "You can all go and see d'Artagnan, he is being held at the Chaterlet, and tomorrow morning he will be taken to the Monestary of the Holy Cross to under go his trial"

"The Monestary?" Aramis asked with a frown 

"Being outside Paris will help us avoid a public scandle" Treville said "The fewer people who are aware of this the better", that did make sense, even if d'Artagnan was found innocent there would be people who would talk, disbelieve, make trouble, it was best for this to stay as quiet as possible

"If you will excuse us?" Athos said quiet eager now to go and see d'Artagnan 

"Of course, give d'Artagnan my best" Treville said with a smile, Athos gave him a single nod before turning and walking away swiftly with Aramis and Porthos on his tail.

 

Chaterlet

d'Artagnan was not remotely surprised when Lemay shimmered into his cell and sat down beside him   
"Are you alright?" the White lighter asked 

"I'll live" d'Artagnan replied his nose wrinkling "So long as they don't decide to duck me at least!", he sighed lifted his manicled wrists "Would it be a bad idea to burn through the mental and escape?" 

"I'm afriad so" Lemay sighed "You need to let things play out"

"Spoil sport!", d'Artagnan let his wrists drop back to his knees and sighed "This is tedious!" 

"Tedious" Lemay said looking at d'Artagnan with risen eyebrows 

"WHats wrong with that?"

"Nothing I suppose but I think I'd have gone with frightening", d'Artagnan shrugged and closed his eyes 

"If I let myself be scared then I'm gonna freak out completely and I can't afford to freak out completely so I'm going to stick with being bored and pissed off", a smile curved his lips as Lemay put his arms about his shoulders and kissed his head 

"You'll be alright" the White lighter promised "I won't let anyone hurt you"

"I know you won't" d'Artagnan whispered "But youy better get out of here before the brain dead Gaoler comes back" 

"You're sure" Lemay asked his chin resting on d'Artagnan's head 

"Yeah I'll be fine" d'Artagnan said sitting up and forcing a smile "I'll see you soon"

"Count on it".

 

It was not long after Lemay had left that the Inseparables came down to the cell the Gaoler being dragged by the ears by Porthos and tossed against the bars!  
"Open the door!" he growled menacingly 

"Alright!" the Gaoler moaned fumbling with the keys and letting them inside the cell, Athos going to straight to d'Artagnan and helping him to his feet checking him over for injuries  
"Get lost!" Aramis snapped at the Gaoler tossing a couple of coins at his feet which the oaf quickly grabbed and walked away without a second glance 

"Are you alright?, have they hurt you?" Athos asked cupping d'Artagnan's face  
"No, just a slapping" d'Artagnan replied "I exchanged insults with the Priest................he's an Inquisitor"

"Yeah Richelieu told us" Aramis said with a gentle smile "It's okay though, he's leading the trial he's going to just have you give the Lords prayer and take comunion"

"Thats it?" d'Artagnan asked "No ducking or public stripping to look for Devils Teats?"

"No none of that" Athos said stroking d'Artagnan's cheek "He's going to prove you're innocent you won't be hurt, I won't let you be hurt!", d'Artagnan smiled gently at Athos's fervent promise for his safety, gazing into Athos's eyes he saw the depths of his devotion, his love filling them 

"Thank you" he whispered wanting to fall into a kiss with Athos, and dear Goddess it would be so easy to do so right now!

"Thank me for what?" Athos breathed longing to draw d'Artagnan into his arms and never let him go 

"Coming here, being here, everything" d'Artagnan said "No matter what you always seem to be there for me when I need you"

"And I always will" Athos promised giving into his desire and pulling d'Artagnan into an embrace kissing his head fiercely "That Priest won't lay a hand on you I promise".

 

Louvre Chapel 

 

Sistini undid the neck of his cassock and revealing a series of ancient symbols tattooed into his chest about a tattooed crucifix.  
In his palms he held two smooth stones bearing similar symbols, "Oh great an powerful Lord, I swear to do your devine will, my duty to the Order of Darkness", pressing his hands tightly around the sides of the stones which were razor sharp he coated the stones in blood making them glow 

"By you will the Witch shall burn, by my hand it shall be done".


	17. Chapter 17

The following Morning d'Artagnan was taken to the Monestary of the Holy Cross under heavy guard, Richelieu and Sistini went on ahead of him to set up the trial over which Richelieu would preside and the Monks would act as wittnesses to the proceedings.

Some what pale faced but otherwise well, d'Artagnan smiled at the Musketeers as he was helped off his horse by the Red Guard since he could not dismount with his hands tied behind his back, and the Red Guards did not dare mistreat him as both The King and Queen happened to be present in the coutryard and would be over seeing the trial, from behind closed doors of course since it was not fitting for them to attend a trial in person.

"This is beyond stupidity!" Anne said for once showing her displeasure instead of bottling it up inside "The God I know and serve would condemn this trial as a mockery of true Faith and Justice" she declared to d'Artagnan 

"Thankyou Majesty" d'Artagnan said with a small smile "Your loyalty and good heart do you credit"

"As do your own" Anne said, from about her neck she took a jeweled crucifix and handed tied it about d'Artagnan's throat, "May The Lord watch over and protect you" she said, d'Artagnan nodded giving her another small smile and allowed himself to be led away by the Red Guards his eyes meeting Athos's as he went, the older man nodded to him silently promising his support no matter what.

 

D'Artagnan was placed in a chair before a dais upon which Richelieu and Sistini sat with the Abbot behind long dark wood tables upon which lay the Holy Bible, a plate of sanctified wafers of bread, and Communion wine in a caraf, there was also a jug of water for the Judges to drink from, and Sistini took care to pour himself and Richelieu a glass blessing the water before handing it over.

"Charles d'Artagnan" Richelieu said "You are here to face the charges of Witchcraft of which you are suspected, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty" d'Artagnan automatically replied, okay so it was a lie but lightning didn't exactly strike down from the heavons so it didn't really matter!

"Let us be clear" Richelieu said "Do you swear before Almighty God and these persons here present in The House of God that you are not a Witch?"

"I do so swear" d'Artagnan lied 

"That you have had no dealings with The Devil, have not Consorted with him or any of his servents and familiars?"

"I swear I have had no dealings with The Devil, have not consorted with him or any of his servants and familiars" d'Artagnan dutifully replied, this much was true, he had met A Devil but as for Satan?, he didn't even know if such a being existed 

"D'you also swear that you have never practised the black arts?" Richelieu went on not wanting to leave anything out that Sistini could pick up on and manipulate, "That you have never performed spells, made potions, duckered or devined?"

"I have never pracised black arts, spells, potions, of devination" d'Artagnan said lying through his teeth as he did, but at least it wasn't black arts he practised not that, that fool Sistini would see the difference

"And do you swear you have never lain with Satan, any of his servents or beasts?" Richelieu said with a slight grimance, naturally the assembled Monks murmured in distaste at the mention of beastiality 

"I have never lain with Satan, and of his Servents and I would rather chop off my own cock than lay with an animal!" d'Artagnan replied getting a laugh from Porthos!

"Watch your mouth or you shall be gagged!" Sistini barked 

"Watch it for me!" d'Artagnan threw back tartly with a smirk as Richelieu took a sip of his water and beckoned one of the Monks forward to take the Bible and hold it before d'Artagnan 

"I ask you now to lay your hand upon the Holy Bible and repeat The Lords Prayer before us" he said "If you are lying then may God cause your tongue to split in two and reveal your lies"

Calmly d'Artagnan lay his right hand upon the Bible and clearly recited the Lords Prayer

Our Father Who art in Heaven  
Hallowed be thy name  
Thy Kingdom come  
Thy will be done  
On earth as it is in Heaven  
Give us this day our daily bread  
Forgive us our tresspasses   
As we forgive those who tresspass against us  
And lead us not into temptation  
But deliver us from evil   
For thine is the Kingdom   
The Power, The Glory   
Forever and Ever   
Amen.

Aramis let out a soft chuckle as d'Artagnan finished and there were no peals of thunder or bolts of lightning to be had!, not had d'Artagnan's tongue split open, he hadn't faultered once in his recitation  
"Sistini's screwed" Porthos whispered into his ear "The Whelp and Richelieu have pissed all over him!"

"Lets hope it is that easy" Athos murmured, he would not stop worrying until d'Artagnan was declared free of these charges. 

Satsfied by the Lords Prayer Richelieu Had the same Monk bring d'Artagnan forward to kneel before him as he descended from the dais   
"You shall now take Holy Communion as further proof of your innocence" he declared "if you are a Witch then the flesh and blood of our Lord shall choke you as you try to consume it"

Patiently d'Artagnan opened his mouth and took the wafer of bread chewing and swallowing, then the sip of wine and crossed himself before rising to his feet   
"Well I'm not choking to death!" he declared and looked to the ceiling "Still no lightning bolts, looks like I'm either innocent or Gods on a break!"

"Do not speak so blasphemously boy!" Sistini growled as Richelieu climbed back onto the dais unsteadily, his hand resting heavily upon the table as the room seemed to spin before his eyes 

"Face it Sistini you've lost, can I get out of here now please?" d'Artagnan sneered "I have better things to be doing than pissing about in a Monestary all day!"

"If you use that foul language in the House of God once more.............." Sistini broke off as Richelieu gave a horse cry falling to his knees with his hands going to his throat and his eyes bulging from his face!

"Eminence?" d'Artagnan whispered turning to see Treville and the Musketeers already moving forward, Richelieu gasped and cried out his body flailing uselessly as he fell to the floor. 

 

Naturally the room descended into uproar as Richelieu collapsed, Treville and the Musketeers swiftly took Richelieu away with Louis on their heels, having heard the comotion the King had come in and seen the Cardinal collapse and was now beside himself with fear as they carried him to a bed chamber.

"Poison, it has to be poison" Aramis said sniffing Richelieu's breath "Get caster oil and Mustard, we need to purge his stomach at once!", one of the Monks ran to carry out his order while Porthos helped him hold Richelieu down while Treville tried to comfort Louis and keep him out of their way!.

Athos had remained behind with d'Artagnan as the Monks and Red Guards ran about and dithered in the chaos, Sistini however stood up with a triuphant look upon his face and pointed a finger at d'Artagnan   
"You!" he declared "You did this!"

"How?" d'Artagnan cried 

"Black magick!, you turned the Cardinal's blood to acid by your foul craft!"

"I didn't do shit!" d'Artagnan shouted 

"He's been proven innocent Father" Athos stated "This..........sickness is something unrelated"

"A likely story" Sistini scoffed snapped his fingers "Guards take him to a cell, he is to burned at dawn!"

"What!?" d'Artagnan shrieked backing away 

"This is illegal!" Athos bellowed drawing his sword and standing before d'Artagnan to protect him 

"I have Papal authority" Sistini declared "You shall follow my orders!" he said to the Red Guards

"The Cardinal will have your heads if you do!" Athos warned 

"You will follow my orders as you would the Cardinals!" 

"Stand down all of you!" a female voice rang out startling everyone

"Majesty!" d'Artagnan gulped bowing as Anne swept into the court, everyone bowed, even Sistini albeit grudgingly 

"I do not believe Sistini that you have any right to order the Cardinals guards to do anything" she said "And as far as I am concerned d'Artagnan's innocence has been proven" 

"Your Majesty it is far from proven......" Sistini began but was cut off by Athos 

"What more would you have?, him drowned on a ducking stool?", his eyes were narrowed challenging Sistini coldly daring the Priest to strike 

"We shall wait and hear the Cardinal's views" Anne stated "Until then no further action may be taken against d'Artagnan", Athos let out a sigh of relief at this while Sistini grit his teeth 

"The boy must be held in a cell until such a time as the Cardinal is fit to speak" he ground out 

Anne paused and looked to d'Artagnan, saddly it was a fair request, one she could not veto   
"Very well" she said "But I insist that Musketeer Athos escort him there" 

"Agreed" Sistini said bowing his head slightly, d'Artagnan mouthed a thank you to Anne happily letting Athos take his arm as one of the Monks came forward 

"I show you the way Monsieur" 

"Thank you Brother" Athos said politely and bowed his head to the Queen before taking d'Artagnan away.

 

The cells were thankfully large and dry rather than the shit holes of the Chaterlet, the Monk opened the gate for them and handed the key to Athos leaving the two men be   
"I could let you escape" Athos offered 

"That would hardly go in your favor or mine" d'Artagnan said toying with the cross about his neck "I'll be alright here, why don't you go and see how the Cardinal is doing?"

"Aramis and Porthos can handle it" Athos replied "I'd rather.................I want to be here with you" his voice and face softened as he spoke making d'Artagnan smile and beckon for Athos to come into the cell and take a seat on the cot   
"You passed the night in the Bastille well enough?" he asked

"Yeah, I think Richelieu put out the word that I wasn't to be hastled" d'Artagnan said resting a hand over his middle 

"Why did you never tell me about your Grandfather?" Athos asked making d'Artagnan sigh and shrug

"It happened long before I was born, I knew of it but I never really gave it much thought" he replied honestly "I never wanted to think about it, dying on the stake.............thats the one death I do fear", he looked up as Athos squeezed his arm 

"I won't let anything happen to you" he promised "If necessary I will kill that bastard Priest with my bare hands to keep you safe", he smiled and added in a whisper "And our child safe"

"He's growing well" d'Artagnan said sitting up straighter to reveal his thickened waist 

"He?, you think it's a boy?" 

"Well it sounds wrong so I'm saying he in the unisexual term" d'Artagnan replied "Honestly I'm not bothered either way, so long as they're healthy"

"So long as you're both healthy" Athos said, the two of them sprang apart as they heard footsteps approached but relaxed as Aramis and Porthos came to them   
"The Cardinal?" Athos asked

"Alive, just" Aramis replied "He was definately poisoned, though what with I'm not sure, I didn't think it'd be wise calling for Lemay here"

"No, best not" d'Artagnan agreed "Not with that idiot Sistini still hanging about like a bad smell"

"You're alright lad?" Porthos checked getting a nod

"Yeah I'm good, I'm just to wait here until Richelieu says I'm to be set free, The Queen had ordered no action is to be taken against me until then"

"We could still just kill the bastard!" Porthos offered in an almost animalistic growl "I doubt anyone would miss 'im"

"Don't tempt me!" Athos muttered shaking his head "Can you both make my excuses to Treville, I'm staying here until d'Artagnan is free"

"You don't have to do that" d'Artagnan protested though really he was happy that Athos would choose to stay with him 

"You need a guard" Athos said with a smile "I will guard you" 

"Guard him from escaping or while he makes an escape?" Aramis chuckled getting one Athos's disgusted looks to which he happily saluted 

"We'll leave you two in peace then" Porthos said with a grin slapping an arm about Aramis's shoulder as they walked away "How much d'you bet they're back together by the end of the week?"

"End of the week?" Aramis snorted "End of the night more like!".

 

It was getting on for midnight when a bottle was thrown into the cell, shattering on the floor and letting out a putrid smelling smoke that had d'Artagnan and Athos stumbling from the bunk coughing and retching as Sistini and two Priests they had never seen before approached the Cell.

"Coercitio!" Sistini hissed holding forth a jet black crucifix studded with jeweled runes, d'Artagnan fall to the ground and writhed in pain 

"Wha...?" Athos spluttered his eyes stinging and and throat sore from the smoke, one of the priests opened the cell by picking the lock and then entered with the other who grabbed d'Artagnan and lay another jeweled Crucifix about d'Artagnan's neck also studded with runes though it was not jeweled 

"Anti magick" Sistini said with a dark smile "Rendering the Witches powers useless!" 

"Bastard!" Athos hissed struggling for his sword as d'Artagnan writhed and moaned in pain from the anti magicks being used on him, he tried to draw his blade, to get up and fight but it was no use as as one of the Priests kicked him in the face knocking him to the ground unconscious 

"Bring him!" Sistini snarled "He will burn before dawn!".

 

Cardinals chambers

 

Aramis and Porthos were keeping an eye on Richelieu who had yet to regain consciousness since he had been purged of the poison, when Lemay suddenly shimmered into the room looking pale and frightened.

"Whats wrong?" Aramis asked getting to his feet at once

"The Priest Sistini" Lemay said "He's not just a Jesuit he's a Brother of the Order of Darkness!"

"The who?" Porthos asked blankly while Aramis staggered back with a hand over his mouth recognizing the name from his studying of magicks, demons, and mystical history 

"They are a break away group" Aramis whispered clearing his throat "The original Order was called The Seekers, they were a group of Clergy, Historians, Demonologists, and the like who sourt to understand the Mysical and eliminate threats like demons in the name of God"

"I can hear a big but here" Porthos said 

"But there were extreamists, those who did not see the difference between Wicca and Satanism and treated both as the same, they broke from The Seekers and set up their own order, calling themselves the Order of Darkness as they would be going into darkness as it were" 

"More than that" Lemay said "They use sorcerors tricks, anti magick as weapons to defeat Witches and Mages"

"Well d'Arts safe Sistini can't get near him" Porthos said slowly as if not overly convinced 

"Check" Aramis urged Lemay who closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment before looking back at them with even more terror on his face 

"I can't sense him anymore!".


	18. Chapter 18

Aramis, Porthos and Lemay raced through the Monestary and down to the cells where the found a groggy Athos slowly coming too. 

"No, no no!" Lemay chanted examining the broken bottle on the floor from which the putrid smelling vapor had poured 

"What....d'Artagnan!" Athos cried as Aramis and Porthos helped him to sit up "That Priest Sistini!"

"We know, Lemay says he's part of some deranged cult" Porthos said taking Athos under the arms and helping him up onto the cot 

"No, no you don't understand!" Athos persisted rubbing at his temples which throbbed angrily "They had some sort of object with them, it was hurting d'Artagnan!"

"Anti magick" Lemay spat laying his hand over Athos's head and healing his concussion "It'll weaken him, make it impossible for him to use his powers" he grimanced "It'll hurt too" 

"The Baby?, will it effect the baby?" Athos cried grabbing Lemay's arm utter panic in his eyes, his heart sank at the troubled look on Lemay's face, the white lighter did not need to reply for Athos to know that the Baby could be hurt by this 

"Hey I've got a smell" Porthos piped up sniffing the air and getting a disgusted look from Aramis 

"The whole place stinks, whatever they used smells worse than a three day old corpse in July!" Porthos turned and gave him a matching look of disgust 

"Not that you fool, d'Artagnan's scent!", Athos was off the cot like a shot and at his side 

"Can you track him?" he asked desperately as Porthos leaned against the cell door sniffing heavily, he opened his mouth allowing the scent to permiate onto his tongue to get an even stronger sense 

"I think so", he paused and looked back to Lemay "I might be able t'do better in wolf form though".

 

Athos and Aramis both rose their eyebrows at this and looked expectantly at Lemay   
"d'Artagnan said you've been able to control the shift" the White lighter said 

"Under controlled conditions" 

"This won't be controlled" Aramis said running a hand through his hair "But if you feel like eating any of those Priests please feel free!"

"I wouldn't wanna give me'self food poisonin'!" Porthos grunted

"I don't want you to feel pressured my friend" Athos said, he knew Porthos would never forgive himself if he became unable to controll himself while in Wolf form and attacked someone, or worse killed them, Athos never wanted Porthos to have to bear such guilt, not on his behalf and he knew d'Artagnan would feel the same about this and not want Porthos to be put in such a position. 

However Porthos shook his head and began to unbutton his doublet, "I've got to do this, d'Art would risk the same and much worse if I were in his place, this is the least I can do for him"

"You don't have to" Aramis whispered shaking his head "d'Artagnan wouldn't want you to be hurt"

"No he wouldn't, but I ain't gonna let 'im or the little one be hurt neither" Porthos replied unlacing his breeches and taking them, laying his hand on his brais he grinned at the three men who politely looked away while he slipped them off and got down onto his haunches. 

Relaxing himself he closed his eyes and concentrated on the Moon and the visualization d'Artagnan had taught him, soon enough he was standing on all fours shaking out his coat and looking expectantly at his three friends.   
It was becoming easier now to know friends while in wolf form, their familiar scent and appearence had him relaxing amongst them not mistaking them for prey.

"You think this is a good idea?" Aramis asked looking to Athos who shrugged his shoulders 

"What other choice do we have?".

 

Clamart

 

Sistini and his brothers had dragged d'Artagnan to the outskirts of Paris to the village of Clamart, where they pulled up their horses and threw him down onto the damp grass making him cry out in pain as his elbows and knees struck the ground hard. 

"Move" one of them snapped kicking him in the small of his back making him flail across the ground "I said get up!" he yelled kicking d'Artagnan's thigh uncaring that he was hindering the Witch in doing so, and none of them cared how much pain d'Artagnan was in with the anti magick amulet about his neck 

"Pick him up!" Sistini ordered tersely as he marched ahead towards a baren space in the countryside, here d'Artagnan was thrown down again inside a circle of rocks where a long thick shaft of wood stood in the centre surrounded by dry kindling.

"Charles d'Artagnan, descendent of Armand de Montesquiou a convincted Witch, you have been charged and found guilty of the crimes of Witchcrafy and Heresy, crimes which bear the penalty of death!" Sistini declared 

"I practise Wicca you damn fool!" d'Artagnan spat pushing himself up into a sitting position leaning forward to try and ease the ache in his abdomen, not that it seemed to help, the baby was restlessly squirming in his womb, clearly not liking the anti magick anymore than he was "You poisoned Richelieu didn't you?" he hissed glaring at Sistini while the Priests brothers lit torches and forced a Crucifix complete with runes into the ground before the stake 

"Richelieu is a fool, he could not see what was staring him in the face" Sistini sneered "It didn't matter whether he lived or died, this was always to be your fate" 

"My fate" d'Artagnan muttered looking about the baren ground "To burn alive here because you're too stupid to see the difference between good magick and bad?"

"All witchcraft is evil, all the black arts are the devils work!"

"Yeah?" d'Artagnan demanded nodding his head to the Crucifix and runes "What d'you call that?, or this amulet you've strung about my neck?" he sneered at the Priest letting his contempt for the man show in his voice and expression "You're nothing more than hypocrits prancing about in fancy robes pretending to be something great, but you're not great, you're nothing but a bad joke!", Sistini back handed him across the face his jeweled ring splitting d'Artagnan's lip but the Witch looked back at him and spat blood onto his robes 

"Go to hell and take your bullshit beliefs with you!" 

"Tis you who will be going to hell Witch!" Sistini growled, he smiled coldly and waved a hand about the land "D'you know that several Witches before you have been burned here?, not by my hand unfortunately, but they died here, screaming out curses and begging for mercy as the flames of hell claimed them"

"And yet they found peace where you will find only torment" d'Artagnan whispered "For nothing but hell awaits you beyond this life"

"Then perhaps I'll see you there!" Sistini whispered with an evil smirk, snapping his fingers he summoned his brothers forward "Tie him to the stake and let us be done with this".

 

As the Brothers of the order of Darkness came to take him d'Artagnan immediately began to struggle, desperately he he tried to free his hands from the ropes behind his back, to scoot across the ground, to save himself and his unborn child   
"You bastards!" he cried out as he was hauled to his feet and slammed into the stake ropes wrapping about his waist and arms pinning him to the shaft of wood, "You'll burn in hell for this!" he snarled pulling desperately at the ropes 

"I think not Witch" one of them sneered spitting into his face 

"Let Gods will be done" Sistini said making the sign of the cross.

d'Artagnan watched in horror as Sistini placed the torch against the kindling igniting it into bright orange flames that crackled and spat feeding on more and more of the dry kindling and filling the air with acrid smoke.   
A single tear ran down d'Artagnan's cheek as he saw the flames spreading about the whole circle of brushwood, inside his womb the baby stirred moving about as if sensing it's parents fear "I'm sorry" d'Artagnan whispered swallowing down his tears "I'm sorry I couldn't be a better Mother for you".

 

Aramis and Athos were riding their horses at full speed to keep up with Porthos, the great wolf bounded through the land at an almost blinding pace. Once in wolf form he had quickly latched onto d'Artagnan's scent and charged towards it barking every so often at Aramis and Athos as if telling them to keep up, since he didn't want to slow them down Lemay had not riden with them, had told Aramis to call for him once they had found d'Artagnan. 

Spurring their horses on they followed after Porthos as the wolf paused to sniff at the ground and then the air before lunging forward once more  
"I hope we're doing the right thing letting him loose" Aramis whispered 

"What choice did we have?" Athos asked in response 

"And if he tears someone limb from limb?", Athos grit his teeth not daring to answer Aramis instead he urged Roger on even more a frown coming over his face as he saw something in the distance 

"Is that smoke?" Aramis asked sniffing the air "Bit late for cooking"

"Thats not a harth burning it's a pyre!" Athos cried breaking Roger into a gallop. 

 

Porthos reached the baren ground first his teeth bared and hackles raised in fury, letting out a savage snarl he leaped forward pouncing onto one of the Brothers his teeth sinking into his throat ripping it out completely as the other fell back with a cry of horror his bladder releasing as he scuttled across the ground on his hands and backside!

"Hell hound!" Sistini cried bringing a long silver blade out of his robes and held it aloft as Porthos looked up from the savaged Brother his muzzle covered in gore his amber eyes glowing with animal fury, his body tensed as his muscles became a coiled spring as he prepared to strike, Sistini let out a loud cry as the wolf lunged towards his the knife ready in his hand but he never got the chance to use it for Athos, breaking through the trees fired his pistol killing the Priest out right leaving only the blubbering Brother laying on the ground shaking in terror as Porthos loomed over him snarling at every twitch he made!

"ATHOS!" d'Artagnan screamed, the fire had reached his legs and was burning through his clothes searing at his flesh 

"God almighty!" Aramis whispered crossing himself as he leapt off Belle onto a step or two behind Athos "Lemay!, Lemay get here!" 

"He can't hear you!, not until we smash those anit magick devices!" Athos shouted racing into the circle to the pyre, d'Artagnan's agonised screams of pain were like knives to his heart driving him to ignore the danger to himself as he tore at the burning brushwood throwing it from the pyre and beating at the flames upon d'Artagnan's body that had reached up to his thighs!, as soon as he could get close enough he put his maine gauche through the ropes and hauled d'Artagnan off the pyre carrying him out of the circle to lay him on the grass. 

 

With shaking and burned hands he tore the amulet from about d'Artagnan's throat and threw it onto the burning wood where Aramis tossed the broken Crucifix he'd taken great pleasure in smashing to pieces  
"Call for Lemay" Athos said to d'Artagnan who was white as a sheet with the immense pain he was in, his legs were ghastly sight of livid viscious burns that would never heal without devine intervention 

"No need!" Lemay said appearing beside them "The anti magick is broken I can feel him again" 

"The baby!" d'Artagnan said coughing from the smoke in his lungs "The amulet......"

"Just lay still" Lemay ordered laying his hands over d'Artagnan's legs and concentrating on the burns that slowly but surely healed under his power, before he could protest the White Lighter had grabbed Athos's hands and proceeded to heal them aswell ignoring Athos's complaints about being fine

"Lemay please is the baby alright?" d'Artagnan begged his hands resting over his slightly rounded middle, frowning Lemay lay his hand over d'Artagnan's belly closed his eyes and concentrated upon the growing feotus, after several minutes he looked up with a smile 

"All is well, no lasting damage" 

The relief of this statement was instant in all present, even Porthos in wolf form seemed to relax some what, though he continued to growl at the remaining Brother of Darkness who was babbling a prayer in Latin   
"What shall we do with this idiot?" Aramis asked kicking at the cowards thigh "Be fair if we threw him on a pyre!"

"Perhaps it would" Athos said "But I couldn't live with myself if I did so"

"What then?" Aramis asked "Hang him?"

"No" d'Artagnan whispered coughing again his throat still iritated by the smoke "We'll give him to Richelieu, he can do what he wants with him since he was part of the poisoning of his Eminence", a cold smile spread over Aramis's lips and he grinned down at the quivering fool 

"By the time His Eminence is through with you, you'll wish we'd killed you here and now!" he whispered patting the mans cheek in mock friendship 

"I don't think I can stand" d'Artagnan admitted his body still shaking like a leaf after all he'd been through 

"You've no need" Athos said immediately lifting him into his arms "I've got you now" he promised "I'll never let you go".


	19. Chapter 19

d'Artagnan was still too shaky to walk when they got back to Paris, while he was physically fine thanks to Lemay he was not so well emotionally. He wasn't going to be able to forget the feel of the flames on his skin for a long time to come. 

He had ridden behind Athos all the way back to Paris but when he came to dismounting his legs gave out and he would have fallen to the ground had Athos not swiftly reacted and swept him off his feet once again carrying him to up to his appartment in the Rue de Ferou.

"I'll be alright soon" d'Artagnan said as Athos set him down on the bed "Just a bit......shell shocked I guess"

"Who wouldn't be after what you've just been through?" Athos said pulling the comforter up over d'Artagnan's waist, covering him from there down, frowning when d'Artagnan made to sit up he pushed on his shoulders "Lay back, you need to rest"

"I'm fine" d'Artagnan said struggling futiley against Athos's hands "I can't take your bed for the night!" he sighed as he gave in and settled back against the pillows

"You're not taking it I'm giving it to you" Athos said stroking with a warm smile, he sat down besides the younger man, his fingers slipping round d'Artagnan's wrist to take his pulse

"I'm telling you I'm fine!" d'Artagnan chuckled pulling his wrist free but froze at Athos's next words 

"You nearly weren't".

 

Athos took a shuddering breath before looking up with tears shining in his eyes "I nearly lost you" he whispered "I saw you on that stake burning!, you were being burned alive and I......" 

"Hey it's okay I'm okay" d'Artagnan cried sitting up and reaching out to Athos "You saved me, I'm right here and I'm fine!"

"You might not have been though!" Athos gasped swiping at the tears on his face "If Lemay hadn't healed you..........if we hadn't got there in time............"

"You did, he did and me and the baby are perfectly well again", d'Artagnan took Athos hand and layed it over his belly on the most prominant part of the slight curve "See?" he said with a smile "All fine"

Wetting his lips Athos looked down at his hand resting over d'Artagnan's warm bump, very gently he stroked his fingers back and forth making d'Artagnan smile at the tender gesture   
"This is really happening isn't it?" he whispered 

"You doubted it?" d'Artagnan snorted with gentle amusment 

"I addmit it has all seemed rather........unbelievable, a man having my baby!, I keep expecting this to be a dream!, that I'll wake up and........" Athos broke off and shook his head with a laugh "But this......seeing you growing with our baby, it makes it all that more real!"

"It's seems very real to me especially with my clothes not fitting properly!" d'Artagnan said "I'll have to get them let out soon, and be using a glamour otherwise everyones going to see how fat I'm getting!"

"You won't be fat, you'll be.........." Athos trailed off unable to think of an appropriate fraze making d'Artagnan snicker at him, "Will saying you'll be beautiful be too corny to be believable?"

"Well it's better than radiant or glowing, or any of the other crap they spout about pregnancy!" 

"It is true though" Athos said "You are beautiful, and I love you, I've never stopped loving you"

"Athos" d'Artagnan whispered, whatever he was going to say was cut off as Athos suddenly caught his lips in a gentle kiss.   
It was only a brief press of the lips but it left them both startled, d'Artagnan at Athos's actions and Athos at his own daring!.

"I'm sorry!" Athos said "I'll umm, I'll go and make some tea.....", he went to get up and put the kettle on the fire but d'Artagnan grabbed his hand and pulled him back locking him into a searing kiss moved off the bad and sat himself on Athos's lap as the older Man shifted round to give him the space and wrapped his arms about d'Artagnan's hips pulling him close and deepening the kiss. 

 

Garrison 

 

After dropping off Sistini's brother in Darkness in the Bastille, and picking up Porthos's clothes so he could turn back into human form!, he and Aramis headed home.   
Lemay had gone to The Monestary of the Holy Cross both to inform Richelieu of what had happened and finish his healing from the poison.

"Should we wake the Captain and tell him what happened?" Porthos asked looking to Aramis as they took the horses into the stable 

"At this hour?, I'd rather be hung drawn and quartered!" Aramis snorted "Lets leave it till the morning" he grinned "Maybe d'Art and 'Thos will have stirred by then to speak to us!"

Porthos laughed dirtily, it hadn't gone unnoticed by him either that d'Artagnan and Athos had been very close on the ride home and how Athos had taken d'Artagnan to the Rue de Ferou rather than the Chateau, "Think they're "Talking" things through?" he snickered

"I'm sure they're doing something but I doubt theres a great deal of speach involved!" Aramis laughed   
"Ten livre they're back together by tomorow morning?"

"You don't have ten Livre, and come to that nore do I!" Aramis sighed raking a hand through his hair and grinned as Lemay shimmered into the stables "Richelieu?" he asked

"Seething" Lemay replied "I'm glad I'm not that Priest, I think he'll be lucky if being burned at the stake is all he gets!"

"And umm, what d'you sense from d'Art right now?" Porthos asked with a grin that continued to grow as Lemay blushed!, clearing his throat the White Lighter looked to Aramis with a smile

"Shall we head else where?" he asked getting a brilliant grin from Aramis 

"I thought you'd never ask!".

 

Athos let out a groan as he lay back on the bed, d'Artagnan pinning his arms above his head by his wrists while he bent forward and kissed his chest nipping at the skin with his teeth.

It had'nt taken them long to strip each other naked, and it had taken even less time for them to prepare each other and for d'Artagnan to impale himself on Athos's cock. After weeks of celibacy it was like pure heaven to be making love again, their bodies having seemed to have been craving each other as much as their souls had. 

"God I've missed you!" Athos breathed moaning out as d'Artagnan began to thrust his hips and lift himself up down, fucking himself on Athos's cock with utter shamelessness, grinning the pregnant witch stretched his arms up above his head running his hands through his hair releasing Athos's wrists so he could run his hands over d'Artagnan's smooth olive skin, taking especial care to stroke his fingers over the slight roundess of his belly. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask if this was safe considering the baby, but as d'Artagnan ground down on his cock and balls all thoughts went out of his mind and all he could do was give into the bliss d'Artagnan was delivering him into.

"Miss this too" d'Artagnan panted bending forward again for a messy kiss with Athos, he grazed his teeth over Athos's bottom lip and grinned as he stuck his tongue out flick over d'Artagnan's lips. 

Strong hands caressed his back and held his hips steadily giving him some support as he writhed in abandon, eyes going half lidded d'Artagnan ran his hands over Athos's forearms and then down his own waist to his groin and stroked his hard length smirking as Athos growled in lust at the wanton sight and took one hand from d'Artagnan's hip to fist d'Artagnan's cock and stroke him in rythem with the thrusts d'Artagnan continued to deliver, becoming harder and faster until they were both spilling and collapsing wrapped in each others limbs panting heavily. 

"You're increadible!" Athos breathed snuggling close to d'Artagnan who smiled sleepily and nuzzled into his chest, feeling better and happier than he had in weeks.


	20. Chapter 20

Outside of Paris

 

The Magician threw hemlock, belladonna, poppy seed upon the obsidian mirror that he coated in quick silver. About him his accolites chanted in an ancient tongue, their faces painted with symbols, the paint made of pigments mixed in blood, what parts of their faces that were not painted with the symbols were covered with golded masks of gold in the shape of ravens with long pointed beaks. 

It was said that the Magician was insane, it was said that he was powerful, it was said that he could transform base metal to gold, water to wine, bone to stone, and blood to acid!.  
Stories were told amongst the accolites that the Magician has started as an explorer, adventurer, he had wanted to learn everything, to know the entire world, the good, the bad, the natural, and the mystical, somewhere along the way his mind had been lost into darkness along with his soul, now he was a dangerous madman who employed dark magicks in his quest to know all knowledge.

"Reveal" the Magician whispered breathing deeply over the mirror "Show me what is to be" 

The quick silver moved forming shapes and symbols over the black darkness of the mirror that the Magician watch avidly 

"A quickening?, a child of magick to be born" he whispered "A Witch to continue the legacy of a great magickal family, a Witch born from..........................Argh!", the accolites all shuddered as the Magician let out a roar of fury and kicked the mirror across the room 

"This child is hidden!" the Magician snarled "It is concealed in the shadows of witchcraft, it's mother faceless and formeless so the identity of the womb may remain unknown"

"What then will you do Mage Marmion?" an accolite asked, he unlike the others who were garbed in either gold or lilac robes was dressed in a black robe with a red belt of velvet about his waist and upon his shoulders was a thick chain of gold upon which hung a medalion of an inverted pentagram with a lidless eyes in it's center. He was Mage Marmions servant and pupil, his name Robert and yet as the Magician turned round fixing his stealy gaze upon the pupil he flinched back in fear

"I shall discover within whom this magickal child resides" Marmion growled his face expressionless "This infant's power I shall possess, it's destiny shall become mine and all the knowledge it could have gathered shall be my own", with a sweep of his aubergine coloured robe that was embroidered with gold Marmion went to his aulter and after making symbols over the goblet that contained wine, blood, and herbs he downed the lot with a gulp

"And the mother?" Robert asked 

"I shall cut the vessal open and retrieve the infant from her belly" Marmion replied his lips curving in a mockery of a smile "That child is my future and it shall be mine".

 

Paris

"So the love birds are flying again!" Lucien declared with a bright smile as d'Artagnan and Athos came into the Chateau, hopping down the stair clutching a goblet of wine in his hand he smiled almost comically "I suppose there will be twittering in the trees and stomach rotting sweetness in their air from now on?" he snorted draining the last of his wine "God it's enough to make you vomit!"

"Been at the Satyrs wine again?" d'Artagnan drawled with a risen eyebrow

"Never again!" Lucien grumbled clutching his forehead "God I wish I was dead!, I wish someone would cut my head off!"

"Well if you're sure...........?" Athos drawled making a show of drawing his sword 

"Behave!" d'Artagnan chuckled slapping his arm making Lucien grunt in disgust 

"Take your revoltingly happy selves out of my sight before I puke all over you!, the look of you fawning over each other is so tooth rottingI'm getting pains just glancing at you!"

"Jealous?" Athos teased as d'Artagnan took his hand and lead him up the stairs leading him upstairs

"Frig yourself bastard!" Lucien sneered after him slumping down onto the floor and resting his throbbing head on his knees "I fucking hate Satyrs!".

 

The room d'Artagnan took Athos too was not his own chambers but the nursery he had made, and it was a wonder to behold.

The ceiling was painted midnight blue and adorned with silver and gold stars forming each and every constellation!, the walls were in pale violet adorned with runes in gold leaf, protection from harm and guidence to the childs destiny. 

The crib was canopied in gold threaded lace the colour of the sun in june in a high clear sky, the bedding was in pale blue to offset the powerful gold and was thick and rich to provide the best warmth and comfort. Close by it's side was a rocking chair with a thick velvet cushon for comfort and a shawl of gold lace to wrapped about the shoulders.

Dozens of toys and books already rested on shelves and in trunks along with an ever growing amount of clothes for the infant. 

"This is incredible" Athos whispered looking about in amazment "A nursery fit for a Dauphin!"

"Or a Witches Heir" d'Artagnan replied with a chuckle, he ran his hand over the dream catcher that hung over the crib, "My room back in Lupiac was much the same, I painted this from memory of what my mother made for me" he pointed at the ceiling and the constellations there "She said that was where man came from and where we would venture to in the search for the answers of creation, from planets to stars, to................things that there are no names or explanations for, either by science or mysticism"

"The sky beyond the earth?" Athos asked looking to the night sky depicted on the ceiling 

"The vast unknown" d'Artagnan replied looking back to Athos "Isn't the most wonderful thing in life the Unknown?" 

"But what if it becomes known?" Athos countered putting his hands on d'Artagnan's broadening hips and pulling him close "What then?"

"If all becomes known?" d'Artagnan asked thrusting his groin against Athos "How can anyone ever know all the secrets of the entire universe?", he leaned in and kissed Athos, a long lingering kiss that had Athos moaning quietly when he broke it and ran his finger over Athos's scarred lips "Does not one answer to one question lead inexplicably to another question?, and then the answer to that to another question and then another, and another, and so on into infinite?, the Universe and it's mystery's are infinate, man kind is on finate, how can we ever hope to know all?"

"We can't" Athos breathed feeling d'Artagnan's all too skilled hand slipping inside his breeches to stroke his hardening cock, "Is it not.....a............sin to do this....................in here?" he whispered his breath hitching and eyes closing in his rising lust

"How is it a sin to recreate the act that created that which will reside in this chamber?" d'Artagnan breathed into his ear his fist tightening about Athos's cock "Now fuck me against the wall future Husband for I am breaking in desperation for you!".

 

Downstairs drinking an opium laced cup of apple and raspberry leaf tea Lucien grimanced and looked to the ceiling "Can't you two shag quieter?, you're worse than a pair of bloody horny Werewolves mating!".

 

Lucien was not the only one to tease d'Artagnan and Athos, when they arrived at the garrison both Porthos and Aramis wasted very little time in getting their digs in especially since Athos was sporting a suspicious looking bruises above his collar!

"So is the wedding or bonding or whatever it's called back on?" Aramis asked straddeling the bench at their favorite table, Porthos poured himself and Aramis wine while d'Artagnan and Athos both had coffee 

"Hand Fasting" d'Artagnan replied sipping the coffee and wrinkling his nose, he reached for sugar bowl and added two spoonfuls and then cream from the pitcher Athos had just relinquished, "And while yes it's back on we don't have a date" taking another sip of coffee and this time smiling he sighed "We need a high Priestess to perform the ritual and I don't know any so thats our major problem right now"

"What is a high priestess exactly?" Porthos asked, d'Artagnan opened his mouth to reply but was beaten to it by Aramis 

"A High Priestess is the most powerful and wise Witch in the Coven, she is the leader of said Coven, sometimes this position is hereditory where in others it's decided by the strength and depth of knowledge of the Witch in question", taking a mouthful of wine Aramis noticed that everyone was gazing at him in open question as to how he knew this making him smirk and shrug, "I am going to be an Angel I need to know these things so I studied the subject of Wicca", the collective groan at Aramis's I'm a Future White Lighter speach didn't diminish the smile from his face at all!.

 

"Any news on what Richelieu's planning on doing with Sistini's playmate?" Athos asked draining his coffee cup and looking around hopefully for Serge to be bringing out breakfast, no such luck

"Nothing official but we can bet it won't be pretty!" Aramis replied "Lemay said he was ready to burst a blood vessal he was so furious!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if the bastard ends up burning on his own pyre!" Porthos snickered making d'Artagnan shift uncomfortably 

"I wouldn't wish that on anyone" he whispered remembering all to well the agony of the flames on his skin and the stench of the suffocating smoke filling his nose and mouth, he flinched slightly as Athos clasped his arm and offered him a smile while Porthos shot him an appologetic look to which d'Artagnan shook his head and smiled 

"Probably put him to the wheel" Aramis commented stretching his arms above his head until his back popped "Or if the Cardinal's feeling merciful then he might just hang the tosser"

"Should give 'im t'Flea for her training sessions!" Porthos said with a grin "That'd do the job!"

"Still kicking your arse is she?" d'Artagnan asked with a chuckle 

"And taking great pleasure in it!" Porthos replied "Are all Slayer sadists at heart?", at this point Serge came out with breakfast, Jacques the stable boy and one eyed Florian helping him carry the trays that were loaded with porridge, bread, bacon, sausage, cheese, and pancakes.

The trays had hardly touched the table before Porthos was on his feet grabbing a plate and loading it up greedily 

"How you ain't the size of house these day I don't know!" Serge said having noticed Porthos's increased appetite, well it was hard to miss it when he was constantly hungry thanks to his new metabolism 

"I'm a growing lad Serge!" Porthos replied "Takes a lot to fill me up!"

"So it seems" the old cook sighed shaking his head "Nice t'see you're filling out at last lad" he said to d'Artagnan who blushed at his thickening middle, it really was going to become necessary to use a glamour and soon

"He's in fine shape" Athos said coming to d'Artagnan's rescue and starting to get his own breakfast 

"Aye, well I bes' get the Captain 'is grub before he comes hollerin' for it!" Serge said picking up the seperate tray that contained Treville's presonal meal 

"Perfect little house wife aren't you?!" Aramis chortled his mouth full of bread and snorted at Serge's two fingered salute as he made his way up the wooden steps to Treville's office.

 

Louvre

 

"Thank God you are alright!" Queen Anne declared for once loosing her decorum before the Musketeers "If that deranged Priest were not already dead I would cheerfully hang him myself!"

"And I would run him through!" Louis stated not to be outdone by his Wife "But you are alright?" he asked looking d'Artagnan over 

"Thanks to the timely rescue of my friends and Lemay's healing I am Sire" d'Artagnan replied, "And you?" he asked looking to the Cardinal who was stood beside the King's throne

"Fully recovered thanks to your Angelic friend" the Cardinal replied "It may please you to know that the Priest who was complicit with Sistini will be executed at midday, he will be hung by the neck, but if youwould prefer I will change that sentence to burning!", Richelieu looked almost gleeful at the thought of doing so no doubt the get his own revenge on the priest for this

"I would rather not" d'Artagnan said "I hope to never see another Pyre ever again" 

"Very understandable" the Queen said with a friendly smile, shrewdly she eyed how close d'Artagnan and Athos were standing to each other and how their bodies were turning towards each other, she smiled knowingly, while Louis might be frequently blind to what was right in front of his face she could see clearly that the horrors they had just endured had brought d'Artagnan and Athos back together and in her opinion it was about time!.


	21. Chapter 21

"I got it!, I have actually got it!"

Lemay's exhuberant declaration was met with only mild intrest on the Musketeers parts as they lazed about the Chateau's ornamental garden all four in various stages of undress due to the heat of the summer weather.   
Now pushing six months pregnant d'Artagnan was suffering the heat worse than any of them, Athos and Lucien were making sure to have a constant supplie of cool drinks around for him and after he'd nearly fainted due to the heat Queen Anne insisted he cease wearing his heavy leather doublet and only wear his shirt for his healths sake.

Naturally he was having to use a glamour now to hide his pregnancy that was far to obvious to be concealed by any other means, a firm rounded bulge now sat where his formally flat middle had been looking rather odd on his otherwise skinny frame. Had had rounded hips and breasts like a women it might not have looked quite so out of place as it did on his whipcord body.   
While Athos assured him he looked perfectly fine, as did Aramis and Porthos (Very swiftly since d'Artagnan's hormones were giving him quite a temper), d'Artagnan still felt uncomfortable which was very understandable since his body was never meant to be doing this in the first place, he was also finding it hard to compensate his balence, with the extra weight all being in the front he was frequently finding it hard to keep from loosing his balence as his body struggled to adjust. 

It was not only balence that he was having difficulty with but every single pregancy side effect there was and then some. Athos had been worried at first that he was becoming sick but Lemay had assured him it was nothing serious beyond discomforting for the Witch, he was having a harder time than a woman would simply because he was a Man, a womans body was made to carry offspring and adjust accordingly, some had rougher times than others but their bodies generally compensated, d'Artagnan on the other hand was struggling more as his hormones were completely sent out of balance, his stomach muscles which were not intended to be so stretched were causing him alot of pain as the baby grew larger, his hips and back aching constantly as they struggled with the extra load that his narrow pelvis was made to support, he was lacking in blood sugars, iron, and calcium as his body struggled to provide all the necessary nutrients for both him and the baby. 

In an effort to try and combat this Lemay had placed him on a strict diet of calcium, iron, and protein rich foods along with complex carbohydrates and plenty of fruits and vegetables to try and keep his blood sugars up aswell as help with his iron and calcium deficiancies, though to d'Artagnan's utter disgust he had banned all caffine and alcohol from the Witch insisting he drink only herbal teas or milk which did nothing to help with d'Artagnan's temper or caffine withdrawal headache!.

Some what grumpily he was drinking cold milk as he lay with his head in Athos's lap while the older man read a book and didn't even bother looking up at Lemay's arrival.

"If you've got syphillis you didn't get it off me!" Aramis snickered as he polished his gun looking thoroughly at home shirtless with his braces hanging down over his breeches 

"Or crabs I'd hope!" Porthos snorted, he wasn't shirtless but his shirt was open down the chest and the sleeves were rolled up 

"I dod not have either thank you!" Lemay sneered glaring at his lover and the werewolf who both laughed unrepentantly "What I do have is a Coven of Witches with a High Priestess willing to perform the Handfasting".

 

This news got both d'Artagnan and Athos's attention, setting down his book Athos sat up along with d'Artagnan and looked at Lemay expectantly   
"The Coven is in Bourbon Les Eaux, not far from the Waters actually, the High Priestess is happy to perform the ceramony for you, but you must go there as she can't travel here" Lemay said with a shrug "She's elderly and traveling isn't so easy these days, plus the temple she and her Sisters dwell in is built on a place of power, a sacred space linked no doubt to the fertile waters"

"Pity Witches don't ride around on broom sticks!" Aramis chuckled 

"You'll have a broomstick up your backside if you carry on!" d'Artagnan growled before turning back to Lemay "I don't see there being a problem with us traveling there, it's only a day or so's ride, we should be able to get leave enough for a few days"

"I'll talk to Treville in the morning" Athos said his eyes crinkling as he smiled at d'Artagnan mischieviously "And if you show Louis a few more glamours he might even be happy to grant us a honeymoon!" 

d'Artagnan rolled his eyes but nodded his head in agreement, Louis was still very enamoured of his Magick and had been fascinated by the glamour d'Artagnan was using to hide his pregnancy from all those who were not directly involved, and had insisted d'Artagnan show him more resulting in d'Artagnan turning his hair blonde, then red, his eyes green, then blue, changing his face shape and skin colour all to the amusment of the King until Richelieu had managed to draw the Monarchs attention away from him and onto matters of state.

"I'm sure I can entertain his Majesty sufficantly" d'Artagnan sighed shaking his head and thinking of several illusions he could do that would be harmless but entertaining 

"I could give him a tarot reading" Aramis offered sipping his wine and grinning unrepentantly at a jealous d'Artagnan who was making do begrudgingly with milk

"What if you get the death card?" Porthos asked wiping sweat off his face with the back of his hand 

"The death card does not symbolise death" Aramis sighed rolling his eyes and sounding as if he was explaining this to a five year old!, "The death card mearly means the ending of something not necessarily a life"

"You could end up with The Tower, or The Devil" d'Artagnan pointed out "Or The Nine of Swords"

"Nine of Swords?" Porthos asked "That bad?"

"Thats death" d'Artagnan replied "The Tower is destruction, devestation, chaos, The Devil, well thats debatable, sometimes it's an obsticle on a journey, sometimes a difficult person, sometimes an enemy"

"Nothing good though" Porthos summized with a nod 

"Whats not good Fleabag!?" Lucien called from the balconey above "They making you itch!?"

"Come down 'ere an say that!" Porthos yelled back up to the Incubus he cast a side ways glance to d'Artagnan "If I bite 'im would I turn 'im?"

"I doubt it" d'Artagnan replied then gasped his hand flying to his belly and his eyes widdening in shock "Oh!, Oh!"

"What what is it?" Athos cried in alarm 

"Are you in pain?" Lemay asked anxiously but to their surprise d'Artagnan laughed!

"It's......the baby it's kicking!" he said a look of wonder on his face "It's actually kicking!" 

"Wow really!?" Aramis gasped lunging forward to lay his hands over the bump to get a feel! "Holy crap!" he exclaimed at the pressure he felt under his palm "Little sods got kicks like you!" he said to Athos who smacked his hand away from d'Artagnan so he could feel for himself only to have Porthos come and muscle in on the action too!

"Blimey! thats a future Musketeer alright!" the Werewolf said while d'Artagnan sighed 

"When you have all finished groping me I would like to move at some point!" he said giving the three men rather pointed looks only to groan in both frustration and despair as Lucien suddenly shimmered beside him and lay his hand over the bump to feel the kicks!  
"I give up!" he groaned flopping back on the grass and throwing his arms wide "I totally give up!".

 

Treville was more than happy to grant the Musketeers leave as was Louis, though with Louis it came at a price, he would grant them two weeks leave if d'Artagnan took him to a demon club.  
No amount of begging him to reconsider, reminders of how dangerous it was, or how insane the idea was would sway him and in the end d'Artagnan gave in on the agreement that both Lucien and Flea acompany them for added protection, it was far more unlikely any demon would be stupid enough to attack if the Slayer were present along with a powerful Witch. 

d'Artagnan let Lucien pick the club to take the King too since he knew the best places aswell as the worst and the Incubus did not let him down, he chose a club that was set up in the Catacombs of Paris the enterence to which was not that far from the Louvre which made it easier to get the King from the Louvre to the club without arousing suspicion.

"This is amazing!" Louis declared all wide eyes and child like amazement as they stepped into the under ground club and were greeted with sight of multapul demons of various kinds, the majority were vampires most of whom growled and gave Flea a wide birth to which she gifted them a knife sharp smile, but there were also Vengence Demons, a Harpy or two, shape shifters, Satyrs and Satyresses, Furies, Warlocks, and Incubus and Succubus present, and of course there were the obligatory humans who had idiotic adorations for demons and vampires obviously believing themselves to be special and not just walking meals!. 

"Think there'll be any trouble" Athos asked keeping close to d'Artagnan as they headed to a booth 

"Probably not, demons tend to call truces in these sorts of places, treat them as neutral ground as it were" d'Artagnan replied "And many of these places have protection spells and anti violence charms in place to prevent fights from breaking out"

"You know if I didn't know better I'd think they were drinking blood in those glasses!" Louis said staring a couple of vampires!, Aramis made a noise in his throat and slumped back into his seat while Porthos stiffled his laughter 

"It is blood you idiot!" Flea snapped "They're vampires!, what else would they be drinking!", Louis predictably turned pale at this and gaped at her 

"It's not.........human is it?" he whispered 

"I know mine is!" Lucien declared coming over with a glass full and taking a deep drink "O-neg if i'm not mistaken!"

"Oh dear God!" Louis whispered crossing himself 

"You wanted to come here!" d'Artagnan laughed flagging down one of the Nymphs who were barmaids here and ordering wine for the table and begrudgingly a glass of peach nectar for himself at Athos's warning look even though the man took the same himself

"What are they?" Louis asked pointing to a pair of Vengence demons

"Who....oh Anyanka and Halfrek!, they're vengence demons!" Lucien said cheerfully "Must be in town on business"

"They grant wishes" d'Artagnan explained "Vengence wishes of the scorned", presently several Satyr and Satyresses got up on a wooden stage and began to play lively music like that played to folk dances getting some of the denizens up and dancing to the tune   
"Bloody hell is that a Chimera?" he asked nodding towards one of the back tables "I thought they were all but extinct!"

"Very nearly" Lucien conceeded sipping his blood and smiled at Louis "So?, what d'you think of our side of the world?"

"Honestly?" Louis whispered "I don't know what to think!"

"It does take some getting use to your Majesty" Aramis agreed with a smile "Of course being a future White light............." he was cut off to a chorus of groans and several things being thrown at him since everyone had heard his "I'm a future white lighter" speaches more times than they wanted to remember, "Phillistines!" he grumbled grabbing the first goblet of wine that came to the table and sitting back with a sulky expression

"So have you two decided on any names yet for our future Witch/Musketeer?" Porthos asked looking to d'Artagnan and Athos who looked at each other with slightly reddening cheeks

"Theres a few names we like" Athos replied "But we haven't settled on anything yet"

"Well just remember Rene is an excelent name!" Aramis said 

"Yeah for a Dog!" Porthos snorted getting an acidic look in response 

"You're one to talk fleabag!" 

"I will bite you!" 

"How are you finding your transition Porthos?" Louis asked eagerly "You are able to control the shift now I believe?"

"Yes Your Majesty, and it's getting easier to manage the increased senses too, although", Porthos blushed "It's a bit harder to control the food cravings!"

"Thats your metabolism" d'Artagnan said "You're body now requires additional calorie and fat intakes to compensate for the change in your bodies make up, especially protein"

"Which is why you should never eat a steak anywhere near him unless you want his drooling on you!" Aramis stage whispered to the King who laughed with child like amusment at the friendly teasing between the two "Honestly your Majesty it's becoming a nightmare!, we have to take him for walks, bath his fur, play fetchargh!" Aramis finished on a yelp as Porthos non to gently kicked his shin under the table!

"We'll have to take you on a hunt!" Louis declared "I'd love to see you bring down a dear in your wolf form!", the Musketeers gazed at each other in shock at this suggestion, Lucien buried his amusment in his blood while Flea just rolled her eyes and resumed her glaring at each vampire on the premisis!

"Umm, how would you explain away a six foot werewolf to your Court your Majesty?" d'Artagnan asked 

"Oh thats simple!" Louis said with a dismissive wave of his hand "I'll have you cast one of your Glamour thinggy's on Porthos so he looks like a regular dog to everyone but us!", d'Artagnan felt his cheeks burn as all eyes turned on to him and he shifted uncomfortably

"I'm not sure a glamour would work on a wolf.................." he trailed off with a frown as he felt a shiver run down his spine and all the hair stand up on the back of his neck as if someone were walking over his grave or he he was being very closely observed, looking behind him he spotted a group of humans huddled around one table their faces all painted with symbols and their clothing that of ritualistic robes.

Usually he'd dismiss such a group as just being amature practitioners or Demon groupies, but there was something about the young man with them who was dressed slightly differently to the rest and was sitting just a little way back from them not taking part in the conversation just sitting, drinking, and observing. There was something about him that made d'Artagnan nervous, something he couldn't put his finger on something that ahd him on edge

"Is everything alright?" Athos asked putting a hand on d'Artagnan's making him startle slightly before covering it with a smile and turning back to Athos

"Fine, just a few to many demons for me to relax" he said, not a total lie but not the whole truth either, but then there wasn't really anything to tell, d'Artagnan couldn't think of a legitimate reason as to why the group of humans were making him nervous and didn't want to worry everyone only to have it turn out to be a false alarm instead he turned his back on the humans and focused on having a good time with his friends and if he maybe inched closer to Athos than normal then no one noticed.

 

Robert, Brother of The Magician watched d'Artagnan intently, having spent so many years as Marmions apprentice he had gained some intuitive abilities, he knew Flea was The Slayer, that Porthos was a Werewolf, he could see a shining white and gold aura about Aramis, he could see the sheen of protection and tangling web of many lines and paths about Athos which made him a Catalyst of events and outcomes, he could see that Louis had not unusual or interesting about him, but with d'Artagnan he could see all but nothing.   
Oh he could tell he was a Witch alright, that was broadcast loud and clear for all to see, but beyond that the vison blurred and became unreadable, the Witches Aura shimmered in a cascade of colours making it impossible for him to read. 

Clearly the Witch was using some kind of concealing spell, a glamour or something, but why?, to cover and injury or disfigurment?, or something more important?.   
Robert didn't know and he wasn't going to risk antagonising such a potant group just to get closer to the Witch, what he would do however was inform Marmion and let him decide what to do next.


	22. Chapter 22

Bourbon Les Eaux 

 

The Sisterhood at Bourbon Les Eaux were a very friendly non judgemental coven who happily welcomed the Musketeers into their circle for d'Artagnan and Athos to have a handfasting.

With Aramis, Athos, and Porthos not being Witches the blessings they performed while the new comers were present were kept simple so as not confuse them or make them feel uncomfortable, and they were none of them required to adorn themselves in the wide sleeved cassok like robes of that the sister wore, all they were asked to do was be bare foot and to make sure that their bodies were freshly washed for any ceramony.

Having only ever seen d'Artagnan performing magick until now it was enlightening to the three Musketeers to see the Coven's practice while they were with them and enjoyed taking part in the chanting and helping out in making food for the communial table, d'Artagnan too enjoyed being part of a coven, he'd always been a solo practitioner so it was nice to share his craft with others for a change. 

 

On the third morning of their stay at Bourbon Les Eaux Athos and d'Artagnan were wed in a traditional pagan binding ceramony for which they both shed their typical leather breeches, shirts and doublets and wore robes of rich plum silk with pentagrams embroidered in silver thread upon the front and with triquetras on the cuffs of the wide sleeves.

Their hands were joined and bound in a woven cord of cream and under an arch of flowers the High Priestess lead them through the ceramony, taking them through the vows which Aramis and Porthos noted were not so very different to that of Christian mariage vows.

Once their vows were taken the High Priestess permitted them to kiss and removed the cord that had bound their hands. 

In pagan tradition they jumped the broomstick which one of the Sisters quietly whispered to Porthos and Aramis that it was like the modern tradition of carrying the bride over the thresh hold of their home.

Instead of rings d'Artagnan and Athos ahd exchanged gifts instead as symbols of their devotion, Athos gifted d'Artagnan with a silver pentagram necklace which he carefully placed about his throat, while d'Artagnan gifted Athos with an amethyst pendant that he had placed a protection spell on and had the silver holding the pendant to the chain shaped into protection runes.

 

The celebration after was fun a lively, naturally there was a feast but there was also a maypole with red and white ribbons to symbolize a virgins blood on her wedding night, the children of the Witches had great fun dancing about the maypole as did the adults, d'Artagnan even managed to convince Athos to join him in a dance about the pole much to Aramis and Porthos's amusment.

Dining on the fresh bread, oaten cakes, honey, sliced fruits and nuts and drinking wine, (Which d'Artagnan was permitted a single cup in honor of the day) the spoke happily with the Coven as they relaxed and feasted.

"So d'you know how your baby will be delivered yet?" the High Priestess asked 

"Not yet" d'Artagnan replied stroking his growing belly where the baby stirred and moved "Lemay is looking into it though", naturally the Whitelighter was present and was talking with the High Priestesses Whitelighter, a woman with hip length white hair and a round slightly aged face, clearly she had chosen to retain her looks at the age of her death rather than go back to youth

"We have several ancient texts here that my be of use to you" the High Priestess said "We have spent years translating some of them as they are in ancient tongues, I believe one mentions male child bearing but it is in ancient simarian and we have not been able to translate it all"

The mention of a possible text on the subject that was so close to their hearts got both d'Artagnan and Athos's attention right away, with the birth coming closer and closer every day they needed to find out how their baby was going to be delivered as soon as possible.  
"Would you permit us to look at it?" d'Artagnan asked tremulously

"My dear the text is yours!" the High Priestess said "Provided you send us a copy of the translation", she laughed happily as d'Artagnan rose and kissed her cheek!

"Thank you so much!, it will be my pleasure to send the translation to you!"

"Thank you sweetheart, and it is a pleasure to be of a help to you and your future son or daughter, tell me precious have you performed the spell to determine gender yet?"

"Theres a spell for that?" Athos asked raising an eyebrow 

"Oh yeah but I wasn't too bothered, I'd kind of like to be surprised if you know what I mean" d'Artagnan said sitting back down and popping a grape into his mouth "I really don't care either way"

"Nore me" Athos agreed "So long as you are both happy and healthy", d'Artagnan beamed at Athos for that and leaned over giving him a long deep kiss the two of them breaking into smiles as they heard Aramis and Porthos jeering at them!  
"Ah fancy going somewhere a little more private mon amor?" Athos sighed 

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" d'Artagnan purred.

 

Their bed chamber had been decorated with ribbons and flowers and there was traditional wedding ale along with sweet oat cakes and fruits for them to eat waiting on a silver tray.

Stipping swiftly of their robes they fell upon the petal strewn bed playfully fighting over who was going on top until d'Artagnan got the upper hand and straddled Athos running his nails down the older mans chest and leaning forward to place a love bite between his pectorals that had Athos gasping and snatching a fist full of d'Artagnan's hair and gazed lustfully at the swollen lips and dilated eyes of his new husband 

"You're as vicious as a feline in heat!" he growled letting out a groan as d'Artagnan's thighs clamped tight about him 

"And you fucking love it!" d'Artagnan breathed leaning forward to place a searing kiss on his lips biting Athos's bottom lip just enough to draw blood and add a tiny amount of pain to their pleasure that he knew Athos loved, reaching down he began to milk Athos's cock using the precum to slick the man up, in the last few weeks he'd found he had become damp between his buttocks a side effect of the pregnancy and didn't need to use a lubricant, once he was sure Athos was slick enough he slid himself upon his cock and ground his hips hard making Athos groan and grip tight to the Witches hips as he began to ride him hard and fast, beneath them the bed groaned and creaked flower petals falling the floor and the sweet fragrance filling their noses as they writhed as wildly as animals upon the sheets.

Trusting Athos to keep hold of him d'Artagnan took his hands off Athos's shoulders and ran then up his neck and into his hair tipping his head back and arching his back so he could thrust even harder and take Athos deeper inside himself, Athos sat foward cupping d'Artagnan's back to support him and met each thrust with a buck of his hips their bodies flush against each other and creating a delicious friction as they writhed against one another, leaning forward again d'Artagnan wrapped his arms about Athos's neck and kissed him deeply clamping down with his inner muscles and grinding his hips as he felt his climax approaching, Athos held him tight kissing him fiercely and closing his eyes as he felt his balls tighten and lower belly clench before he released inside d'Artagnan's body the Witch following moments later and collapsing over him panting and shivering deliciously.

 

Chatillon 

 

Robert's nose twitched at the foul smell coming from the couldron that was bubbling away on the harth it's contense a dark reddish brown viscous fluid that surged oozed with explosions of noxious fumes as Marmion chanted and threw sliced herbs into the brew.

"You say the Witch's body was concealed in magicks?" Marmion asked in a long drawn out breath 

"Yes Brother, I could not make out his aura, nore his form completely" Robert replied breathing through his mouth so the revolting stench of the couldrons contense would not make him sick, however he felt his stomach churn and had to swallow hard as Marmion lifted a human heart that was still slick with blood, it's previous owner lay in a corner a huge hole down the front of her body where her heart and other organs had been drawn out to use for this ritual

"Intriguing" Marmion purred stabbing the heart in the centre with his Athame causing the residual blood in the heart to spurt from the organ, slicing it open like one would an orange Marmion split the heart's flesh into segments and began to drop them into the cauldron saving the very last piece for himself which he placed in his mouth and ate with a drop of blood seeping from his lips

"Wh...what would you have me do Brother?" Robert stammered feeling sick at the sight of his Brother eating a human heart 

"Find out who he is, where he lives, what his powers are, and then we shall see if he is worth while persuing" Marmion replied stirring the cauldron and breathed in the scent with relish "A fine gift to dark Gods" he breathed, turning he smiled at his brother a truly horrific sight with his teeth blood stained and his face devoid of humanity, Robert bowed slightly and went to carry out the orders happily breathing in fresh air away from the revolting couldron and summoned two of the best accolytes to his side 

"Colette, Jean Baptiste we are to return to Paris and discover information on the Witch, where he lives, who he is, and especially what his powers are and what he is hiding"

"Could he be the one that the Master is looking for?" Colette asked

"It is possible" Robert allowed "Either way we must keep our witts about us and be cautious as we may be dealing with a formidable power".

 

Bourbon Les Eaux

Athos hummed and smiled lazily at d'Artagnan his expression one of sated contentment and his body sprawled in post coital relaxation, "I don't think I've ever been so happy" he sighed running his fingers up d'Artagnan's naked thigh 

"Nore me" d'Artagnan agreed, his body was in much the same state a slightly sleepy haze was in his eyes and his expression was one of complete openess with nothing concealed behind a carefully constructed mask or armour

"Maybe we should stay here forever" Athos breathed laying a hand over d'Artagnan's middle "Resign our commissions and just spend our life here, in pleasure"

"Sounds good!" d'Artagnan chuckled lazily reaching over to stroke Athos's face, they were both too tired, and far too sore to do anything but simply lay in eachs others arms and trade kissess and caresses, at least until they had had more than an hour or two of sleep  
"Spend our days tending fruit trees, and vinyards, flower gardens and vegtable patches" he mused "And no doubt our free time in wanton sin!"

"Oh absalutely!" Athos laughed shuffling closer to d'Artagnan to curl around him and kissed him gently "Never mind where we go from here beloved, for wherever it is as long as we're together it will be perfect"

d'Artagnan smiled sleepily and nuzzled into his chest letting his eyes close swiftly falling asleep with Athos following soon after into dreams upon their bed of sex and petals completely unaware of the trouble that was brewing for them in Paris.


	23. Chapter 23

Paris greeted d'Artagnan with a pleasent surprise when he and the others returned. 

Two days after being back in the city he was mucking out the horses in the stable one morning when a noise caught his attention. With a frown he moved through the stable a hand on his pistol just in case there was trouble but he needn't have worried because what he found was not trouble at all, in fact it had him falling to his knees with an adorable squeal that he would never admit to making!.

What had attracted his attention was in fact a large black cat which chirruped happily at him and arched his back for d'Artagnan to scratch and rubbed his head affectionately about the Witches wrist before climbing up onto his thighs to sniff at and nuzzle his belly purring loudly  
"Well little one it's been a long time since I had a familiar" d'Artagnan said thinking of the cat he'd had when he was child "And I think you've turned up at just the right time"

The cat purred and rubbed against him snuggling just as close as he could get making his intention of staying with d'Artagnan very clear, something that he determinedly got across to Athos and Lucien when d'Artagnan went back into the chateau with the cat wrapped about his neck and shoulders and eyed them both with green/amber eyes that shone with both contempt and malice if they dared try anything!.

 

"What exactly is that?" Athos asked looking at the creature as if the cat was an over grown rat!

"This is Sabbat!" d'Artagnan said "My new Familiar"

"Ah, I take it he found you then and made himself known to you" Lucien said holding out his fingers to the cat to be sniffed and determined as a friend not a threat "He's be around here for a few days now, I offered him food but he wasn't interested, clearly waiting for his Witch to come to him"

"Clearly" d'Artagnan said holding his left arm out for Sabbat to walk down onto the kitchen work surface and went in search of some meat or fish for him to eat while Lucien poured water into a metal dish for the cat to lap up 

"Excuse me!!!" Athos cried holding up his hands and gazing at d'Artagnan and Lucien who both looked at him expectantly "What the hell is this?, Familiar?, looking for you?, and you're letting it?" he cried pointing to Sabbat who hissed at him "Aren't Familiars demons in animal form?, won't it be a danger Owww!" Athos broke off with a yelp and rubbed at the back of his head where d'Artagnan had slapped him!

"Familiar's are Witches helpers and friends, not demons!" the Witch scolded "Now appologise to Sabbat and make friends with him!"

"Appologise!?".

 

To the very end of his days Athos would never addmit to actually getting down on his knees before Sabbat and offering his appologies to the hauty furry critter who blinked at him and sniffed dismissively before turning away and padding off to go and lay in the sun!.

"Bloody cat!" Athos grumbled knowing in his heart he would never make friends with the creature and they would spend their lives loathing each other while fighting for d'Artagnan's attention, attention that he was now gracing the feline with making Athos grumble under his breath and go to sharpen his sword, after all that damn cat had sharp teeth and claws he'd need to stay protected at all times!.

 

Lemay and Lucien set to work on the texts that had been gifted to d'Artagnan by the high priestess, spending hours slaving over the ancient parchments to decifer each and ever word and tripple check it to make sure they were getting the meaning accurately. 

After three long weeks in which the two of them hardly slept, though d'Artagnan wasn't sure if White Lighters did in fact sleep at all anyway!, they had the text decifered, or at least the information they needed for d'Artagnan and they sat down with the Musketeers, Flea, Treville, and Ninon to impart the information.

"So will I have to be cut to get the baby out?" d'Artagnan asked having suspected that he would need to have his belly cut open to release the child, while that would mean death for a woman he knew that Lemay could heal him easily 

"No actually you will have a natural birth" the White Lighter said suprising him and the others

"Oh God he's not going to...........not out........it couldn't...." Aramis stammered looking sickened

"No!" Lemay snapped "For heaven sakes get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Thats a relief!" Porthos muttered not wanting to think of d'Artagnan delivered the baby via his backside!

"If we can all stop thinking along those lines please?" d'Artagnan sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, he smiled as Athos lay a warm protective hand over his belly stroking the mound where their baby lay

"Go on Lemay" Ninon said sipping her wine and frowning at Flea who was clearly antsy about wanting to go on patrol

"Thank you Ninon, as I was saying, you will go through a natural labor during which a temporary birthing passage will open in your lower abdomen, just above the pelvic bone rather like a vagina dilating..."

"Umm do you mind not being too explicit!" Treville asked looking a little discomforted at this

"Ugh Men!" Flea grunted tossing her stake back and forth between her hands "Bunch of wusses!"

"Won't he loose a lot of blood?" Athos asked   
"No more than a woman would normally loose during labor and birth" Lucien said with a comforting smile "The abdominal cavity will seperate during labor, the muscles parting as the uterus moves to the passage and once the passage is fully open the womb will split open and d'Artagnan will be able to push the baby out".

 

The room fell silent for a few minutes with them all looking at each other as they took in their information, it was d'Artagnan who spoke up breaking the silence  
"What about the uterus?, what'll happen to that?"

"That will be removed along with the after birth" Lemay said

"And then you'll heal him?" Athos asked frowning when he got a negative answer

"There will be no need of my powers" Lemay said "d'Artagnan's body will heal it'self given time, once the womb is removed the birthing passage will seal over and given time his abdomen will repair itself"

"How much time?" d'Artagnan asked dreading to think how uncomfortable he'd be during that time and not even daring to imagine what he'd look like while his body healed itself

"Six to eight weeks" Lemay said offering a sympathetic smile to d'Artagnan's look of dismay "From what we've read use of supportive bindings about the abdomen will help with the discomfort during that time, they'll help support the reconnecting tissues and also help prevent any hernias from occuring, though you must rest during those six weeks, no heavy lifting, running, riding, fencing, or doing anything but taking care of yourself and the baby!" 

"Great!" d'Artagnan grumbled slumping in his chair "Be a bloody house wife should I?" 

"It'll only be for a few weeks love" Athos soothed rubbing his shoulder and smiling "And I think we'll both be so busy with our baby during in that time we won't even notice the time passing"

"Hmm, shitty nappy's, sleepless nights, colic, and puke!" Lucien drawled "Rather you two than me!", he easily batted away the pillow d'Artagnan threw at his head and grinned at him "You'll heal up in no time and I'm sure if necessary Lemay will speed things along"

"Only in an emergency" Lemay said "Otherwise it'd be an abuse of power"

"Right......." Porthos drawled "Like that spliter Aramis got was a real emergency wasn't it!?"

"Hey!, that was a five inch splinter!" Aramis declared holding up his hand in which he'd had the splinter

"It wasn't even an inch!" Porthos snorted 

"Bloody was!" Aramis grumbled pouting and blushing 

"Yes well moving on!" Lemay said clearing his throat and blushing himself

"Well fascinating as all this is I do need to patrol" Flea said "Ninon I'll see you home and then head out"

"Very well" Ninon agreed gracefully getting to her feet 

"I'll patrol with you" Porthos said "I''ve some energy to burn"

"Don't forget to throw some sticks for him!" Aramis sniped not about to let the splinter incident go anytime soon even as Porthos growled at him!

"I've got to get back to the garrison, bloody paper work" Treville sighed finishing his drink and getting to his feet but waved off d'Artagnan rising to see him out "You're pregnant, you need to rest, let Athos be a gentleman for once!"

"I'm always a gentleman!" Athos sniffed, his gaze turned completely hostile as Sabbat came in and hopped up into d'Artagnan's lap and growled at him!, it was amusing everyone how much Athos and Sabbat hated each other and while there was no proof Athos was sure Porthos had taken bloody bets on who would win this contest of wills!, him or the bloody Cat!.

 

Slowly but surely everyone made their way out leaving d'Artagnan alone with Athos and Sabbat who left his lap to go and eat the fish d'Artagnan had put out for him   
"Are you worried about the birth?" Athos asked sitting back on the chaise and putting an arm about his shoulders to pull him close

"Some what, I'm more worried about the after effects to be honest" d'Artagnan replied with a wrinkling of his nose "I know it's vain but....I was kind of looking forward to having a waist again!, and having loose muscles for weeks on end!, I'll probably look like a sodding pumpkin!", he scowled as Athos snorted with laughter but pulled him closer to kiss him 

"You'll be the worlds sexiest pumpkin if that is the case!" he breathed into d'Artagnan's ear "And I doubt it'll be as bad as you're imagining, but just to reassure you it won't bother me in the slightest"

"Even if I don't want your......ah attentions for a while?" d'Artagnan asked looking down at Athos's crotch 

"Well considering how tired we'll be I doubt either of us will be....Up for it as it were!" Athos replied 

"We should probably make the most of what time we've got then" d'Artagnan drawled walking his fingers over Athos's thighs and up to the buttons of his breeches "Put our freedom to good use"

"That is a very good idea" Athos breathed as d'Artagnan began to undo his breeches "A wonderful idea in fact!".


	24. Chapter 24

"Hurry for Christ sakes hurry!" Athos all but screamed at Lemay who was fumbling with the knife he was spilling alcohol over, beneath Athos's hands d'Artagnan bucked and screamed in pain blood pouring down between his legs!

"Hold on sweetheart just hold on!" Athos whispered wrapping his hands about d'Artagnan's far too pale face and kissing his sweating forehead 

"Aramis!" d'Artagnan choked out panting heavily "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault baby, it's gonna be alright" Athos said taking d'Artagnan's hands as Lemay came over with the knife "Hold still sweetheart, hold onto me and.....and don't stop fighting" he urged trying not to watch as Lemay pressed the tip of the blade at the base of d'Artagnan's belly 

"I'm sorry" the White Lighter breathed looking to d'Artagnan 

"Just do it" d'Artagnan whispered hurriedly and holding tight to Athos "Do it!".

 

White hot pain flooded d'Artagnan as Lemay sank the knife into his flesh and slit up his belly releasing a flood of blood and other fluids. His mouth was wide open but not a single sound was coming from d'Artagnan, he was beyond screaming, beyond anything as Lemay worked as fast as he could.   
Black spots were dancing in redness behind d'Artagnan's screwed shut eyelids, blood pounding in his ears was drowing out the sound of everything else and darkness was creeping over him as his body seemed to become weightless while the world about him swayed like a palm tree in a storm. A coldness was spreading through his body that he seemed to become less and less attached to, it was a calming cold that spread up from his feet past his soaked thighs and then up through out his whole body severing the last of the threads of feeling d'Artagnan had in him. 

With a final exhale of air as a choked cry sounded d'Artagnan let himself fall into the waiting oblivion.

 

Three Days Earlier

 

"That bloody cat hates me!" Athos shouted showing a very disinterested d'Artagnan his bleeding arm where several deep scratches from Sabbat ran from elbow to wrist, "I swear to God d'Artagnan that mangy flea bag wants to see me dead!"

"Hm" d'Artagnan murmured without looking up from his book, he was stretched out on the chaise with his feet up and several pillows beneath his back to support him and the book was balenced neatly under his prominant belly.   
Now very heavily pregnant he was finding it impossible to keep from waddling and both his back and pelvis were aching too much for him to serve at all as Queen Anne's body guard. 

A story of him having a broken femur after suffering a fall from Zad was the cover story that was given out giving d'Artagnan the chance to disappear from court and sight until after the baby had been born and he was fit enough to go back to work.

"Are you listening to me at all?" Athos demanded snatching the bandages from Lucien as the man came in and set about binding his arm

"Hm!" came another response making Athos roll his eyes and sigh deeply while Lucien snorted with laughter 

"Good book babe?" the Incubus asked placing a kiss on d'Artagnan's forehead 

"Very" d'Artagnan replied happily, to Athos's disgust Sabbat had the cheek at that moment to stroll into the salon, jump up on the chaise and sit down on d'Artagnan's thighs!

"Bloody flea bitten monster!" he snarled receiving a hiss from Sabbat 

"Athos stop upsetting him!" d'Artagnan said without looking up 

"Me!, he tore most of my skin off!" 

"Well don't torment him then!"

"Torment him!", finally d'Artagnan put his book down and looked up at Athos sighing deeply

"You need to make peace with Sabbat, he's my familiar, my protecter, all you need to do is be nice to him and treat him with respect", Athos opened his mouth to complain but d'Artagnan simply picked his book back up and went back to reading leaving Athos exasperated!

"I'm going to the garrison!" he grunted 

"Okay, say hello to Port, Mis, and Treville for me" d'Artagnan said waving one hand in goodbye to him, "And pick up some fresh tuna for Sabbat's dinner!"

"Tuna!" Athos muttered "Flea bag can eat rat!".

 

Taking Roger from the stables and riding out the Chateau Athos didn't see Robert, Colette, and Jean Baptiste hiding outside the walls, over the past few weeks the three of them had been successfully stalking d'Artagnan and the others learning all they could of them, especially d'Artagnan. Now armed with a spell and potion from Marmion they were ready to take the protection spells about the chateau down leaving d'Artagnan vulnerable.

"Shadows receed and light shine through  
What is hidden revealed anew  
By the powers of darkness cast away the veil  
All resistance against this shall now fail"

Colette threw the potion into the air smashing the bottle against the force field of the protection barrier bringing it down and opening the estate to them.

"Now what?" Jean Baptiste asked impatiently

"Now we report to Marmion and wait for reinforcements" Robert replied "Even without his protection spell that is one powerful Witch, we don't want to go up against him alone".

 

Garrison

 

"You know that cat definately has murderous intent" Athos complained as he sparred with Porthos and Aramis, the three of them fighting each other across the training ground, "It's sinking it's claws and teeth deeper every damn time it gets near me!"

"And what does d'Artagnan say to that?" Porthos chuckled 

"He doesn't care!, tells me I have to make peace with the bloody monster!"

"Sabbat isn't so bad he sits on my lap and purs" Aramis said and yelped having to jump back as Athos swiped very close to his face!, "Take it easy!"

"Fuck easy!, and fuck that bloody cat!" Athos snarled only to end up face first in the mud as Porthos kicked his legs out from under him sending him sprawling!, "It's not my day!" he grumbled spitting dirt 

"I think he's getting slow in his old age!" Aramis mused to Porthos who nodded 

"It often happens to expectant Fathers, they eat more like their spouses and do less exercise and end up gaining weight and becoming slow!"  
Athos rolled onto his back and glared at the smirking pair of bastards who posed as being his friends!

"You can both drop down dead of something excrutiating" he spat at them receiving more laughter and two hands to help him up

"How is d'Art anyway?, must be getting pretty big now" Porthos asked, he and Aramis hadn't seen that much of d'Artagnan since he'd retreated from the world 

"For God sake don't say that to his face if you want to keep breathing!" Athos chuckled "He's waddling and nearly decapitated Lucien when he compared him to a duck last week!"

"We'll take that under advisment!" Aramis laughed 

"Why don't you come round tonight?, we'll have dinner, spend some time, d'Art misses you two" Athos said   
"Okay, that'll be nice" Aramis agreed with a nod "Want us to bring anything?"

"Maybe some dessert from the bakers?, a nice tart or cake" Athos suggested, Aramis glanced to Porthos and pulled his purse from his pocket tossing it to the other man who saluted him and headed out of the garrison to visit the bakers 

"Get a bottle of peach cordial too" Aramis called "Let d'Art have something tastier than water or milk"

"Aye, later" Porthos replied waving a hand over his head.

Chatillon

 

"We shall swarm the place at midnight" Marmion declared spreading his arms wide to give effect, a smile twisted his cruel features looking terrifying with his dead eyed emotionless expression, did he actually feel anything anymore?, Robert wasn't sure, and he certainly didn't want to find out either.

"The Day of Hecate, Goddess of Witchcraft is almost upon us, the night of Witchcraft, the perfect night to sacrifice this Witch and take his power for our own", a cheer ran through the accolytes that Robert did not join in with something that Marmion noticed and frowned at 

"Brother?"

"We still don't know what he's been hiding, the glamour.........we don't know...."

"It matters not" Marmion declared "Likely an injury or disfigurement that his Whitelighter could not heal, it is his power that matters and some how he is connected to this mystical birth", again Marmion smiled but this time the smile was blood thirsty like that of a starving wolf who has just spotted a doe   
"With his power his destiny will become mine, I will know all his secrets all his tricks everything, through him I shall find this magickal child and I shall take it's power for myself and become the greatest Mage this world has ever known!".

 

Paris

 

Dinner had been a relaxed and lively affair with conversation easily flowing along with a good deal of laughter. 

d'Artagnan bore both Aramis and Porthos's petting of his belly as they squabbled as to who got to feel the baby kicking and who it kicked the hardest for!, he also easily bore their teasing over his size flipping them off and making snarky comments of his own, he was however very grateful for Aramis's backrub, the Spaniard managed to find every knot and twinging muscle in his lower back and eased them for him better than even Lemay managed to do.

"Clearly you've already got the healing hands of a Whitelighter!" d'Artagnan declared sitting back on the chaise, he put his feet up on the poof gratefully and flexed his toes glaring at his swollen ankles 

"Oh God don't start him off on that please!" Porthos groaned 

"No indeed we have to hear it ten times a day as it is!" Athos concurred and growled as Sabbat ran in and jumped right up onto d'Artagnan's lap curling up about his belly and purring loudly 

"So does Lemay know when you're due to drop!?" Porthos asked putting his feet up on the coffee table only to have his ankles kicked by Athos! "Hey!"

"You can slob about in your own home but you're not trashing out furniture with your filthy boots!" Athos stated sitting himself down on the chaise besides d'Artagnan and putting his arm about his shoulders 

"Drop!" d'Artagnan spat "What am I a bloody horse?"

"About the size of one!" Aramis teased easily dodging the pillow d'Artagnan threw at him! 

"Considering the amount of food you ate at dinner you shouldn't be poking fun my way!" d'Artagnan snarked "I'm eating for two, Porthos's metabolism is greatly increased, and Athos is running around after me so whats your excuse?"

Aramis leered back at the pregnant witch with a glint in his eyes "Keeping my energy up for fun with Lemay!"

"Ugh!"

"God!"

"D'you bloody 'ave to?" came three disgusted responses making Aramis beam all the more while stretching out in his chair and sipping his brandy, just because d'Artagnan and Athos were tetotal didn't mean they would force their guests to do without

"Anyway back to your question Porthos" d'Artagnan said "Lemay isn't sure when I'm due, the baby was conceived on the first of May and counting forty weeks from there I'd be due the fifth of Febuary, but babies have a habbit of arriving on their own schedule and taking into account this is a magickal pregnancy it may follow the sabbats in which case the baby will come on Yule the Twenty First of December"

"Thats a bit early isn't it?" Aramis asked, premature babies rarely lived and he didn't want d'Artagnan and Athos to suffer the pain of a stillbirth or infant death 

"Not too early" d'Artagnan said "And the magick making this pregnancy possible would ensure the babies survival even if he or she comes early"

"Baby names?" Porthos asked eagerly 

"Still not telling!" d'Artagnan sing songed back and groaned as the baby chose to shift and lay against his digesting stomach 

"Pretty active in there it seems" Aramis chuckled as Athos lay a hand over the bump and Sabbat nuzzled against the underside with his cold wet nose "Wheres Lucien tonight?" Aramis asked 

"On a date with a Fury" d'Artagnan replied with a chuckle "Says she bites like a bitch!"

"Bet he doesn't say it to her face" Athos muttered remembering when a Fury had come onto him

"It's getting late" Porthos commented as the clock chimmed eleven 

"Want to stay the night?" d'Artagnan asked "It's not like we don't have the space"

"Cheers whelp" Porthos agreed pouring more brandy "I didn't fancy riding back tonight"

"I take it everythings fine at the garrison?" d'Artagnan asked rubbing his belly 

"Same old same old" Porthos said with a shrug "Been missing your presence though", that made d'Artagnan smile 

"You'll be back at work soon enough love, you need to focus on yourself and our little one" Athos said knowing that d'Artagnan was frustrated by his own body at the moment and the limitations it was placing on him 

"Yeah enjoy the break, God knows you'll be run off your feet when the little one comes" Aramis advised 

"Especially if it takes after d'Art!" Porthos laughed

"God bloody help us!" Athos mock groaned making d'Artagnan squark and bat at him 

"Fuck the lot of you!" the Witch grumped "At least when the baby comes I'll have back up on my side against you!".

 

 

The Musketeers retired to bed at half eleven, while Aramis and Porthos fell asleep quickly due to alcohol Athos and d'Artagnan took longer in settling and spent their time kissing lazily, with his advanced pregnancy d'Artagnan had gone off sex at present, this wasn't bothering Athos as he was was starting to feel rather uncomfortable about having sex with him now his pregnancy was so far along, was worried it could do damage to the baby or start the labor prematurely.

Kissing and cuddling was enough to satisfy them both right now and had become a nightly ritual as they settled into bed, at least until d'Artagnan had to go to the privy!.

"God I'll be glad to not have a baby on my poor bladder!" he grumbled as he scrambled out of bed and pulled on a nightshirt 

"Just use the pot" Athos suggested plumping up the pillow behind him and lay his right arm up over his head as he leaned back 

"Athos I can't even see my feet much less a bloody pot to piss in!" d'Artagnan sighed "I'll be back in ten minutes!"

"Ten!?"

"Knowing my luck by the time I've got there been, and started to get back I'll need to go again!", Athos's laughter followed after d'Artagnan as he waddled down the corridor and down the stairs to the privy

"You and me need to talk about this habbit of yours of laying over my bladder little one!" d'Artagnan said to the baby "It's really becoming annoying you know!".

 

With his bladder releaved for the time being d'Artagnan rubbed his back and exited the privy just as Sabbat bolted up the stairs snarling and growling with his fur on end and tail puffed up   
"Whats up with you?" d'Artagnan asked with a frown, Sabbit hissed and let out an angry yowl, d'Artagnan turned and looked over his shoulder just in time to deflect a potion heading his way which he destroyed with a blast of fire and lightning

"Impressive!" Marmion declared from the bottom of the stairs the accolytes upon them hurrying back to him 

"Who the hell are you?" d'Artagnan demanded conjouring another ball of fire in his hand which sparking with lightning 

"The Magician" Marmion replied with an emotionless smile, he licked his lips at the sight of d'Artagnan's belly "Not only a powerful witch but the carrier of the magickal child, two birds with one stone" he breathed 

"Yeah?, you should be careful of birds they can peck your eyes out!" d'Artagnan snarled and raised his arm to throw the fire and lightning but at the moment Sabbat let out an ear splitting shriek which was followed by a scream distracting the witch who turned to see more intruders behind him one of which Sabbat was attacking having leaped onto her chest and was biting and scratching savagely at her face!

"Bastards!" d'Artagnan yelled hurling the magick at them, all five were thrown back against the wall three dying instantly the two others gravely wounded, the girl finally managed to Sabbat off her face but she was bleeding heavily and had lost an eye to the enraged cat!, d'Artagnan smiled at Sabbat preparing to defend himself against Marmion and heard the voices of Athos, Aramis, and Porthos coming, however Marmion proved faster than he was at present and as he turned back his face was hit with a potion that caused instant unconsciousness, he fell into Marmion's arms as Robert came running to warn his Brother of the musketeers only to stop dead when he saw the pregnant witch laying unconscious in his Brothers arms

"My God.....!"

"It appears we have more than we bargained for" Marmion said "Much more, now lets go!".


	25. Chapter 25

The sound of the fight drew the attention of all three Musketeers, in varius states of undress they all ran from their rooms meeting on the stairs.

"Whats going on?" Aramis cried

"I don't know" Athos snarled cocking his pistol "But We're taking care of it", screaming from down stairs had them running but by the time they got there all they found was Sabbat snarling at the girl who was clutching at her bleeding face and sobbing obviously in serious pain.

 

"d'Artagnan!" Athos whispered taking the stairs two at a time with Porthos right behind him leaving Aramis to see to the girl.

"Who are you?" Aramis asked tilting the girls head up to look at her face and winced at the deep gauges from cats claws and the torn out eye

"I'm not telling you anything!" she spat and quick as a snake in the grass she had torn the dagger Aramis had brought with him and stabbed it into her own heart! 

"Jesus Christ!", Aramis fell back on his hands gazing at the girl who choked a few times before falling still.

"They've gone, just bloody disappeared!" Porthos roared coming back with Athos "Whats......you stabbed her?"

"She did it herself" Aramis said shaking his head "She grabbed the blade and stuck it in her own chest!"

"What happened to her face?" Athos asked but as Sabbat padded past him trailing blood from his front paws he rolled his eyes "Never mind"

"Lemay!, Lucien!" Aramis yelled and frowned "I don't suppose yelling his name would work would it?" 

"I don't think so" Athos said as Lemay shimmered into existance 

"What the hell happened?" he asked looking at the girl on the floor 

"Some......people have abducted d'Artagnan, we don't know who, why or where they've gone" Athos said raking a shaking hand through his hair and scowled "How the hell did they even get in here?, I thought d'Artagnan set up.......spells to prevent it!"

Lemay frowned and closed his eyes concentrating his senses before opening them with a worried expression on his face "They've been removed, whoever is doing this can use magick, powerful magick" 

"So what are we talking?, human, demon?, humans and demons?" Athos demanded impatiently "You can find him can't you?, sense him?", the expression on Lemay's face was enough to answer that question, clearly whoever was doing this was smart enough to use a spell to cloak d'Artagnan and themselves from the Whitelighter and likely other forms of magick that could have helped find the pregnant witch.

"Never mind all that Whitelighter stuff I can find d'Art" Porthos grunted, as everyone turned to look at him he sneered "Werewolf remember?, my nose can sniff out anything!"

"Right!, you and me will find d'Artagnan..........." Athos began but Porthos cut him off 

"I can track quicker on my own in wolf form", Athos opened his mouth to protest but Aramis took his shoulder and squeezed it 

"You know he's right 'Thos, let him go and we can get ready for when d'Arts been found" 

Athos looked reluctant, more than reluctant but nodded his head letting Porthos strip off his brais and changed into his wolf form, he sniffed about for several moments before latching onto d'Artagnan's scent and shooting off after it.

 

"We should get dressed, get weapons, get Flea, we'll probably need the back up" Aramis said "I don't suppose you can summon Lucien can you?" he asked Lemay who shook his head 

"Not by my powers but I do know a spell we can use to summon him".

 

 

D'Artagnan awoke with a grunt as he dropped on the ground, for a second he lay still then leaped up and threw himself at the bars on the cage he was in only to be thrown back with a yelp as an energy barrier hit him   
"Now I hope you don't think that you can remove that barrier with any ease" Marmion said his face twisted in a cruel mockery of a smile, his long tapering fingers ran across the energy barrier making the energy spark and the air wobble with the disturbance, "This barrier makes it impossible for you to use your powers while you are behind it".

Marmion looked down at d'Artagnan who just glared at him a hand protectively cupping his belly "I must say I am fascinated by this" the Mage purred gesturing to d'Artagnan's prominant middle "A magickal pregnancy, I saw the portents of course, of a powerful magickal child being born very soon, and I inteded to seize said child, sacrifice him and make his power and destiny mine"

D'Artagnan grit his teeth and glared at him refusing to show any fear despite the terror that was turning his stomach over and making his heart race   
"When you were spotted in Paris by my accolytes I had planned to simply sacrifice you and take your powers, now I can get both you and the child" Marmion said smiling at d'Artagnan "I am still curious though, about how this happened, how did you become pregnant?, by my reckoning you are the first male to get with child in centuries"

"Fan of history are you?" d'Artagnan sneered "Or just a wannabe Witch arsing about with powers too big for you to comprehend?", bracing his hands on his thighs he got to his feet and straightened up, he narrowed his eyes at Marmion and folding his arms over his chest shifted his weight to balence on one hip, with his chin tilted he smirked at the mage looking down on him the way a King would look down on a filthy beggar in the gutter. "You weren't born to magick, you've been a noviciate, learned as you went alone, though instead of following the Wiccan Rede you've chosen the darker side of magicks, likely sold your soul to some demon or other, been building up powers through sacrifices yadda ya!, and you now think you've hit the jackpot with me", d'Artagnan snickered then suddenly lunged forward slamming his hands down on the energy barrier startling Marmion enough into backing off   
"You're wrong jackass, I'm not your jackpot I'm your worst nightmare!" he growled at the mage a dangerous smirk spreading over his face "A few months ago a very powerful being tried to kill me, tried to end the world, you might have heard of it?"

Marmion didn't reply however he did raise an eyebrow at d'Artagnan, "Yeah, well you see that freak?, he found he'd bitten off more than he could chew with me, a hell of a lot more, I burned him alive, his portal, and his friends!", d'Artagnan lowered his head and spoke in an even lower voice "Think about what I'll do to you", he sent a wolfish grin at Marmion then backed away to sit down in the cage looking relaxed and at ease as if he wasn't a captive at all 

"Marmion, Brother!, they're asking for you" Robert said coming to his brother who grit his teeth and nodded his head 

"Keep an eye on him" he growled before stalking away in a flurry of robes

"Nice dramatic exit asshole!, might want to raise the hem of your robe though or you'll trip!" d'Artagnan called after him and leaned back resting his weight on his hands and lolled his head from side to side cracking his neck until his gazed focused on Robert

"Who are you?, his head.....bitch, accolyte or whatever?" 

"I'm his Brother" Robert said 

"Ah, family" d'Artagnan said with a smile "Family is so beautiful isn't it?, warm, close, makes you feel safe and protected, well at least thats how my famile makes me feel, what about you?, how does your raving luntatic of a brother make you feel?" 

"I don't......" Robert broke off and swallowed hard "He's my Brother, I love him"

"Isn't that sweet, love, love is the most powerful of all emotions you know?, Love, it's a magick all on it's own, it can make people capable of anything, even murder" d'Artagnan smiled a slow wolfish smile "Tell me little Brother, could you commit murder for your brother?, take a human life because he told you to?, do you have it in you to do that?"  
Robert swallowed uncomfortably unable to look too long at d'Artagnan's face or at the roundness of his middle where new innocent life grew life his brother would destroy if he had the chance   
"You know my family will be coming for me" d'Artagnan said "That includes my Husband who is the best swordsman in France, A Whitelighter, a future Whitelighter, a werewolf, the Captain of the Musketeers, the Vampire Slayer, A Watcher, and an Incubus!, in short sweetheart all hell will be breaking loose over this shithole very soon and you and your psycho brother will be ripped to shreds" 

Robert bit his bottom lip and shifted before snapping to one of the accolytes to come and watch d'Artagnan, not wanting to listen to him anymore   
"Didn't take long to get under your skin did it!" d'Artagnan called after him, he looked the accolyte over, a pimple face teenager who looked like he could do with a few good meals and snickered at him "You don't know whats gonna hit you!" he chuckled and leaned back against the wall closing his eyes and focused on linking with his baby to lock their powers together for when he would make his escape.


	26. Chapter 26

There was something immensely freeing about being in wolf form an being able to run loose across the lands with nothing holding him back or getting in his way. Tearing through the city and then the open country was a fantastic pleasure that Porthos never got tired of, even now when he was doing so to save a friend who's life was likely in mortal danger his primal feelings of a wolf could be supressed, it was too thrilled to be freed from human flesh and two legs and allowed to surge across the land in a blur of fur and power.

d'Artagnan's scent was so unique which was a funny saying considering everyones scent was unique, was easy to follow, the blend of phermones was intoxicating and alluring, the scent of d'Artagnan's impossible pregnancy and his being a Witch made him smell enticing and dangerous to Porthos, enticing because he was a friend, practically a brother save for blood, dangerous because he was a Witch and technically Witches and Were's were not friends. 

Porthos followed the scent of d'Artagnan without a seconds hesitation, being breathless was not a difficulty for a wolf in fact his animal form seemed to adore it not wanting to stop and pant at all so much as continue on as fast as he could.   
Although his wolf was not as focused as he was to missions, the scents of wildlife drew the Wolfs attention, the natural desire to hunt and kill tempting him despite his resolute intent to reach d'Artagnan and nothing else. However as tempting as it was to go and hunt rabbits and sink his teeth into their tender flesh Porthos's stubborness refused to give in and after a very long run he came to Chatillon.

 

To the human eye the old fort would like a ruin, an empty abandoned fort outside of Paris slowly crumbling into the ground to be forgotten for good.   
A powerful glamour lay over the fort giving this illusion to everyone who would see it and would pass on by without a second thought to the property dismissing it as just a ruin being claimed by time.

The reality was far different though and with his wolf eyes Porthos could see through the glamour, the mists of obscurity were lifted back and the truth was revealed before him showing him the home of a mage.  
Herbs of all kinds grew in the grounds of the estate, the walls were all shored up against collapse and fires burned in all four corners in shades of natrual orange, the others in blue, green, and purple!, the torches with their blessed oils ensured the continuation of the glamour keeping it standing indefinately, the pungent scent of sickly incense hung thick in the air as did the scent of blood and death.   
The magick that was being wrought here was not the same as it was at d'Artagnan's chateau, there the scent of incense was sweet and soothing, here it was cloying and mixed with the iron of blood made Porthos's stomach churn. An omenous darkness hung over the fort, it was forboding, almost as if a storm cloud was hanging over the property blocking out all the light, and a coldness that seemed to seep into everthing stole the warmth from Porthos's blood and sent shivers through his fur as he sniffed about the land. 

If he were to follow the scents he could easily have dug up the remains of many corpses on the land but it was not their scents he was interested in, it was d'Artagnan's and to his relief his body smelled of life still and not death. A good part of Porthos wanted to tear into the fought, slaughter all who got in his way and free d'Artagnan, but the realist in him did not give into this desire knowing it would not be that easy and that he needed back up if he were to pull this off, so after he made damn sure d'Artagnan was both alive and well he turned and began to run back to Paris as fast as his powerful legs could carry him.

Chateau 

 

Lucien was briefly annoyed at being disturbed from his date by Lemay's summoning spell however the annoyance swiftly became anger and fear when he was told the reason for his summoning back to the Chateau.

"The chick didn't say anything as to who's behind this?" he asked looking disdanefully at the corpse which Aramis had wrapped in a sheet to be taken to the morgue 

"Not a bloody thing" Aramis sighed rubbing his forehead "What would they want him for?", he quickly held up a hand and shook his head as Lucien opened his mouth to speak "Don't answer that, I'd rather not know, I can guess well enough anyway"

"The bastards won't get a chance to do what they're planning" Lucien growled cracking his knuckles "I'll rip them apart before I let them hurt d'Art or the baby", Aramis tipped his head to the side studying Lucien 

"You really love him don't you?" he asked though it was not really a question

"Of course" Lucien replied with a shrug and poor excuse for a smile "Who couldn't?"

"Maybe I should refraze and say you are In love with him" Aramis said giving the Incubus a sympathetic smile "I'm sorry"

"Oh don't be" Lucien said shrugging "I always knew he never felt the same, never would feel the same, I'm not the man for him and never will be, we had fun while it lasted but it was never going to be more than that"

"Still it can't be easy loving someone who doesn't love you in return"

"No" Lucien admitted "But I still get to be near him, see him happy, and that I want more than I do his body"

"You're a good man Lucien"

"Oh don't say that!, you'll destroy my bad reputation!".

 

Elsewhere in the Chateau Athos was loading up on weapons, Lemay had fetched Flea and Treville the two of them ready to go at a moments notice, Flea was practically growling under her breath and cracking her knuckles as she restlessly paced ready to fight those who'd taken d'Artagnan.

Lemay was in the kitchen with Ninon brewing up a dozen or so potions to help them, ones that would cause temporary paralysis or blindess, one that would cause what ever it hit to combust, and another to shatter energy barriers.

"We'll get him back you know" Treville said to Athos the other man looking up without a word, his grey/blue eyes shadowed with worry and his mouth set in a grim line "He'll be alright, d'Artagnan is nothing if not a survivor"

"And I'm gonna rip those fucks apart for darin' t'touch 'im!" Flea growled "I'm gonna rip their legs off an beat 'em t'death with 'em!, tear their lungs out and shove 'em down their necks!"

"Charming!" Treville drawled deciding it was easy to just humour Flea's blood lust than it was to chastise her for it "Thank God I chose the Musketeers and didn't become a Watcher" he muttered under his breath doubting he could have dealt with it the way Ninon did, presently Porthos came in panting heavily and shaking leaves and grass from his fur 

"Did you find him?" Athos asked hardly giving the Were a chance to catch his breath and change back into Human form 

"Yeah, they're hold up at Chatillon" Porthos said taking a seat, his human form still felt wobbly after a shift and he eagerly took the water that Flea gave him since he was always parched for a drink, "The place is cloaked to hide that it's been done up, and the fact it stinks of death and magick" he reported after gluging down the whole glass "Whoever's behind this they're a powerful fuckwit and ain't new to the craft, they know what they're doing and how to hide save from inhuman eyes"

"What about energy barriers?" Lemay asked coming in with Ninon carrying bottles of potion with Aramis and Lucien behind them 

"I don't know, I didn't check" Porthos admitted "I made sure d'Art was alive before running back here, he grimanced and looked to Athos with an uncomfortable expression "He's been doin' sacrifices, whoevers behind this, I could smell the bodies, what was left of 'em"  
Athos closed his eyes and winced, while it was not a surprise that whoever was behind this was making human sacrifices it terrified him to think that d'Artagnan was in his possession

"How 'bout I go and see what I can shake loose from the demons round 'ere?" Lucien offered "Some fucker must have heard something"

"Not a bad idea" Lemay agreed "I'll ask the Elders too see what they know"

"What and waste more time?" Athos cried "We can't just leave d'Artagnan there!"

"Athos think about this rationally" Treville said placing a hand on Athos's shoulder, fortunately the man was too good a soldier to simply ignore him or shrug him off and so listened to Treville even if he didn't want to "The more information we have about those who took d'Artagnan and what they plan to do to him the more we can do to stop them, we can anticipate and co-ordinate better that way"

While it was clear Athos didn't like it, and who could blame him considering it was his pregnant husband who was missing, Athos knew Treville was right, the more they knew the better prepared they would be and the more chance of success they would have in saving d'Artagnan

"Alright" he whispered "Find out what you can"  
"We'll try not to be too long" Lemay said before shimmering away followed by Lucien to go and look up some demons and beat information out of them.

 

"So.....breakfast!?" Porthos asked making the others look at him with risen eyebrows "I'm starving and starving ourselves isn't going to help d'Art none is it?"

"True" Flea agreed 

"I'll go and sort us something" Aramis said running a hand through his hair "And you will eat Athos" He said sternly "You'll be no use to d'Art if your weak from lack of food"  
Mutely Athos nodded while he sat and turned his wedding band over and over his finger desperately praying that d'Artagnan would be alright.

 

Chatillon

 

A bowl of gruel was shoved into the cage followed by a cup of water.

d'Artagnan gave both a look of disgust and went back to picking his nails with a bored expression   
"Eat" Marmion commanded waving away the accolyte who'd brought the food and drink "I need you strong"

"Like I give a fuck about what you need or want shit face!" d'Artagnan muttered 

"You'd risk starving your offspring?"

d'Artagnan finally looked up and graced Marmion with a sneer on his face "I wouldn't take a single mouthful of anything you give me, for all I know it's laced with a potion or a poison, so you can take this crap.." he pushed his toes under the bowl and flipped it over spilling the gruel over the cage floor "And shove it up your arse!" he snarled kicking the water after it!  
Marmion glared, at his sides his hands were tense and fingers curled into claws ready to strike d'Artagnan with magick which the boy was goading him to do by defiantly glaring back knowing that Marmion wouldn't dare do so as it would endanger both him and the baby something he couldn't afford to do if he wanted their powers

"If I have an accolyte taste the food and drink first?" Marmion asked through gritted teeth only just keeping a reign on his temper 

"I'll still toss it across the room, and hopefully hit you in the face!" d'Artagnan replied making Marmion growl

"I may not be able to risk your blood but that doesn't mean I can't snap your arms and legs into pieces!" he spat 

"And risk me going into premature labour or dying of shock?" d'Artagnan sneered "I don't think so, save the threats asshole you don't scare me even if you do your brain dead minions!"  
Marmion snarled and kicked at the energy barrier around the cage, if he had hoped to make d'Artagnan jump then he was sorely dissappointed since the Witch just snorted in amusment, "I will enjoy killing you!" Marmion growled and strode away snarling at the parting comment d'Artagnan threw after him 

"Not as much I'll enjoy killing you!".


	27. Chapter 27

The sun had risen and moved high in the sky by the time that Lucien and Lemay returned from discovering what they could about d'Artagnan's abductors.

"Well that was beyond tedius!" Lucien drawled flopping into a chair with a dramtic huff "First I get drooled on by a flesh eater!, then I nearly got a few new ones ripped by a pissed of Hellcat!, propersitioned by a Wendigo, and finally had to kick the shit out of four dumbass Vampires who were so young they still stank of the damn grave!"

"How did you piss off the Hellcat?" Aramis asked his lips twitching in amusment

"Nothing!, damn things are always pissed off!"

"And what did you find out?" Athos demanded his already thin patience worn out completely, Lucien opened his mouth to reply right as Lemay shimmered in with a bright smile

"Marmion!" he declared making Lucien pout

"Steal my thunder!" he muttered 

"I'm sorry what?" Treville asked with a frown

"Marmion, The Magician, thats who has d'Artagnan" Lemay explained "It took the Elders a bit of time to find out who it was since he isn't a demon nore is he affiliated with any specific demon, he is Human and amazingly enough wasn't even born to Magick........"

"I'm not amazed Lemay just tell us what the best way is to kill the bastard!" Athos growled cutting the Whitelighter off 

"Oh with the fact the pricks human means just shooting him will be enough" Lucien said "Of course he'll have tricks up his sleeves but standard human vulnerability so stabbing, shooting, broken neck, smashed in skull....."

"We get the picture!" Porthos grunted "So is that it?, now you know who he is can we go and kill him?" he asked looking to Lemay who shook his head making Athos explode

"WHAT?, are you fucking kidding me?, we've been waiting all night and half the day and you're still saying no to killing the bastard?" he roared at Lemay looking on the verge of strangling the Whitelighter "The hell with this, the hell with you!" he spat turning on his heel to mount a one man rescue that was swiftly added to by Porthos and Flea  
"Athos wait please!" Lemay called "I hadn't finished explaining"

"Whats to explain?" Flea sneered "He's human, might have a few party tricks big fucking deal!"

"It is a big deal when he's been collecting Witches Powers over the years and gaining knowledged by ripping apart the minds of people and demons!" Lucien offered with a smirk as he lounged in his chair looking torn between amusment and bordem, "Oh, hadn't counted on that little fact had you?" he snickered at the incredulas faces he was met with  
"Is this true?" Treville asked looking to Lemay who nodded

"We don't know how many powers he has amassed, probably not that many that he could retain since his body was never meant to have them, but the knowledge he's gained makes him formidable, he'd know exactly what spells to cast and potions to use to destroy us all before we got close to save d'Artagnan".

 

This news deflated everyone and they slumped back down onto seats or against the walls with depressed expressions on their faces  
"So what the hell do we do?" Aramis asked leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees and looked up at Lemay with a desperate look in his eyes "What can we do?"  
"Well entering his property is going to be one of the hardest things" Lemay said "He's got powerful spells to keep people out I should think"

"Yeah, that glamour too" Porthos agreed 

"Indeed, however the elders are fairly certain of why he hasn't already killed d'Artagnan" Lemay said "He's waiting for the Night of Hecate"

"Hecate?" Flea asked her nose wrinkling in confusion

"Ancient Greek Goddess of Witchcraft" Athos said was his slouch against the wall "The myth goes that she entered the Underworld and kept Persephone company when she was abducted by Hades"

"Among other things yes" Lemay confirmed "The Sixteenth of November is the night she is celebrated and it is two days from now, it is a night of Witchcraft both good and evil since Hecate was associated with both good and ill fortune, the Elders and I believe that Marmion intends to sacrifice d'Artagnan on this night and the baby with him and that gives us a window of oportunity to save him"

"How?" Treville asked   
"The celebration for Hecate must be performed outdoors without any energy barriers to block magick" Lemay explained with a smile "Marmion will have to take d'Artagnan outside and leave himself and the land vulnerable in order to perform this ritual, he has no option on this, and with the barriers down we can strike with much greater ease".

 

While learning that they would be able to attack easier pleased the group they were all still far to well aware of the fact that this plan meant they would have to leave d'Artagnan with Marmion for another two days not something they wanted to do at all.

"So you're saying we have to wait?" Athos said "We have to leave d'Artagnan with that lunatic and wait for another two days before we can go and help him?", his voice was quiet and his words were being pronounced perfectly showing just how very angry he was right now

"We don't have to no, but it would be easier" Lemay said 

"Oh the hell with easy lets just go and get it done!" Flea cried "You made those potions didn't you?" 

"Flea calm down" Ninon said "Lemay has a good point, if we rush in now we may not succeed and then d'Artagnan would certainly be lost to us, and the baby too"   
Flea muttered something foul under her breath and scowled darkly, "Leaving d'Artagnan in Marmion's hands isn't good" Aramis said "Especially not for two days"

"We cant make time go faster" Lemay said 

"Well actually............." Lucien trailed off and held up a hand "Just a thought!"

"Two days!" Athos whispered shaking his head and looking up at the ceiling "What in Gods names am I meant to do for two fucking days?" 

Lemay sighed deeply and pressed his lips into a thin line, Aramis made a noise in his throat that sounded like a cry while Porthos grunted and looked to Flea who was scowling all the more, Treville rose and crossed the room taking Athos in hand and putting an arm about his shoulders to lead him to the chaise and sit him down   
"What you do is prepare yourself as a soldier" he ordered, being gentle now would not help Athos he needed the firm command of an officer not a friend to sooth hurt  
"You eat, sleep, ready your body and your mind, get your weapons together and think with your head" 

"Head over heart" Athos whispered with a trace of a smile having drummed that into d'Artagnan when he had been training him 

"Exactly" Treville agreed "That is what will win the day".

 

While Athos and Treville spoke Lemay nodded to Lucien drawing him to one side and out of the room to speak in private, they went out of the Chateau and into the gardens the Incubus squinting in the sunlight and looking pearlescent with the shine on his skin.   
"Whats up then that you can't share with the others?" he asked lounging against the wall with his arms folded over his chest 

"The Elders can't see d'Artagnan's future" Lemay replied "Everything is in a state of flux, nothing is decided, not his life and path not even the childs" 

"Shit!" Lucien whispered biting his bottom lip and looking at the sky "Fucking Shit!"

"It may not mean anything" Lemay said "We could save them both and the path will become clear again"

"And it could mean that both will die!" Lucien spat at him his eyes narrowed and a dark scowl on his face "Or one will die and the other will live, we've no way of knowing"  
"No, no we don't" Lemay whispered leaning back against the wall and pinching the bridge of his nose "We can't know, we can only hope"

"Hope!" Lucien scoffed "Is hope going to keep Athos from going mad if d'Artagnan and his baby are killed?, will it give d'Artagnan comfort if he looses the baby?, give the baby a Mother if d'Artagnan dies?, Hope is a load of shit Lemay I'd have thought you would know that by now!"

"Hope is what keeps people alive, keeps people going even when all seems lost" Lemay said "It is what holds families together as much as love, it is the dream of a better tomorrow a brighter future"

"Pipe dreams" 

"Not always"

"Lemay why are you telling me this?" Lucien snapped pushing away from the wall and glaring at him "What am I supposed to bloody well do?"

"Help me thats what you do!" Lemay snapped "If the worst happens............"

"If the worst happens you piss off to another charge and thats it!" Lucien snarled "Whitelighters don't stick around once a charge is dead and theres no way you'll be the babies Whitelighter so don't give me a load of crap!"   
Lemay snarled wordlessly and ran a hand through his hair walking a few paces from Lucien "This was a mistake, telling you, trusting you'd be more than the usual pleasure seeking Incubus!"

"Oh fuck you!, I wouldn't abandon d'Artagnan, not ever!, nore will I abandon the baby, Christ if needs be I'll raise the little sod myself!"

Lemay snorted and shook his head "Heaven help us if it comes to that!".

 

Chatillon 

 

Robert was not happy, not happy in the least. He loved his Brother dearly but he was not too over come with brotherly devotion to keep from questioning him or hating what he was planning on doing especially to d'Artagnan and the baby.

Somehow the infant troubled him more than anything his Brother had done up to now, perhaps because the baby was pure innocence a life not yet even begun that Marmion would end just for his own desire. 

Robert couldn't reconsile himself to this, couldn't bear the weight on his conscience, more than once he had approached Marmion to try and speak to him but his Brother would not hear him, frightened him even, over the past two years with his growing power Mamion had begun to frighten him more and more, if he took on yet more power would he even be Marmion anymore?, would he even remember that Robert was his Brother?, would there be any humanity at all left in him or would he be just The Magician and nothing else at all?.

It was not a surprise, with these thoughts in his mind and disturbance in his heart that he found himself before d'Artagnan's cage again talking to the Witch.

"What would you do?" he asked "If you were free?"

"Free?" d'Artagnan asked 

"Would you kill him?, my Brother?, if you could?" 

"First chance I got", Robert breathed in sharply at this and bit at the inside of his mouth, d'Artagnan narrowed his eyes and stood up walking to the edge of cell to speak to Robert closer, "You're frightened of him, of what he intends to do"

"Frightened?" Robert half laughed "I'm bloody terrified!" he shook his head and paced an almost wild look on his face "You don't know what he can do!, what I've seen him do!"

"I can guess" d'Artagnan said "I can also guess what he'll do to me and my baby if he gets the chance, that will be on your conscience too you know?", Robert looked at him sharply, "If you let Marmion do what he wants then you will be as guilty as he is, my blood, my childs blood will be on your hands"

"You think I don't know that!" Robert hissed "What am I meant to do?, he'll kill me if I try to fight him!"

"I can kill him!" d'Artagnan said "I can get us both out of here if you help me!"  
Robert shook his head tears shining in his eyes "I don't want my brother to die!" he whispered

"He died years ago!" d'Artagnan cried "Whatever he was before he started on this path is lost, he is beyond saving and deep down inside you know that!"

"No" Robert whispered "I don't believe you, I won't!", turning on his heel he marched away trying not to listen to d'Artagnan calling after him 

"You know what I'm saying is true!, you know he can't be saved and if you let him do this then you will be lost too!".

 

Going to his room Robert slammed the door behind him and took in a deep breath trying to control the sobs that wanted to escape his throat and placed a hand over his mouth as several tears fell, for as much as he wanted to refuse what d'Artagnan said, wanted to ignore him he knew the Witch was right, and it made him sick to his stomach to acknowledge this.


	28. Chapter 28

Chatillon

d'Artagnan had to give into his thirst after a time, while he could refuse food without it effecting him too much the need for drink was not something that could be long ignored and so he had to hope that the water was clean as he accepted it and drank it down.  
He was not surprised that Robert didn't return to speak with him, though he saw the young man lingering in the shadows looking pale and drawn, clearly his conscience was weighing heavily on him making him question what he was doing, what he was allowing to happen.

Robert was the only one with a conscience it seemed, Marmion's accolytes never questioned him, did his bidding without batting an eyelid, and happily made preparations for the Day of Hecate seeming at peace with the fact they were going to be commiting double murder. 

"Maybe he takes their minds as well as their hearts" he muttered with a snort watching as the minons bustled about all but ignoring him as he sat in his cage occaisionally offering sarcastic comentary 

"Not long now" Marmion purred appearing with irritating silence and making d'Artagnan jump slightly 

"Can't you wear a bell about your bloody neck or something?" he groused rubbing his belly with the baby stirred restlessly 

Marmion chuckled and ran his fingers over the energy barrier making the magick spark and wobble like heat haze, "I trust you have made your peace with your God" he whispered looking to d'Artagnan who sneered back at him 

"I do not fear death, I've already been dead once!"

"Ah but this time you will stay dead as will your bastard!"

"My child is no Bastard" d'Artagnan growled glaring at Marmion "He or she will be born in wedlock, I am handfasted a binding marriage", Marmion smirked back at d'Artagnan seeming amused by this, though his eyes remained cold and emotionless

"It will hardly matter when you are both dead whether or not you are married" 

"I'm not going to die" d'Artagnan said sounding as certain of this as he was of the sun rising in the east, "You can plan as you will, threaten, talk whatever you crap you want, I know my Family will come for me and when they do we will destroy all of you".

 

Day of Hecate

 

Two days passed slowly for both d'Artagnan and the others, as they both waited to act, the waiting on the edge of battle was almost worse than it was being in battle, in battle your mind did not have a chance to question and imagine the way it did while waiting. 

For d'Artagnan it was more tedius than it was for the others because he had nothing to do while sitting in his cage, they on the other hand could prepare, spar, plan, and talk, he had nothing to do but count the hours down to sunset when Marmion, Robert, and two accolytes came to collect and drag him out of the cage. 

He wanted to fight the second the barrier came down but Marmion was not completely stupid, he had a potion ready to render d'Artagnan unconscious should he attempt such a thing and both the Accolytes were armed and ready for any resistance. 

At knife point he exited the cell and was kicked to his knees, his head pulled sharply back by his hair and his face tilted up towards Marmion who dipped his fingers into a chalice that Robert was holding and painted symbols upon d'Artagnan's forehead in the slimey liquid. 

"Open his shirt" he ordered the accolytes making d'Artagnan struggle and yelp as he scalp was jarred and his shirt was torn open anyway, "There is no point in struggling little Witch" Marmion said dipping his fingers in the chalice again and painted runes upon d'Artagnan's protruding belly which he cupped in his hands even as d'Artagnan struggled and snarled at him, "Blessed child" he breathed "Soon your power and destiny shall be mine".

 

As soon as the protection spells and energy barriers came down about the estate the rescue party moved quietly into the grounds heading for the courtyard where a sacred space had been prepared with Marmion's accolytes forming a circle about the the centre where an alter was errected, a table covered over in a blood red cloth of silk with the symbol of Hecate, the three headed serpent in its centre, thick stinking incense burning at both the foot and the head, and four torches burning in each corner into which two accolytes threw herbs that made the flames spit and flair. 

"Get ready" Treville whispered belly down in the long grass as he waited besides Aramis, near them Porthos in his shift growled low in his throat and upon the roof of the fort Lemay and Lucien shimmered in waiting for their moment to strike, Flea and Athos lingered in the shadows waiting with blades drawn both all but vibrating with need to strike. 

Presently the doors to Chatillon opened and Robert came out carrying a cauldron from which he threw herbs upon the ground over which Marmion walked his sweeping robe catching them as he glided to the alter and bowed before it chanting and then stood to lean over and kiss the symbol of Hecate.

"Bring forth the sacrifices" he called and from the fort d'Artagnan was dragged still at knife point and forced over to the alter upon which he was placed, his arms and legs spread out and was bound with rope 

"I'll see you burning in hell for this!" d'Artagnan snarled struggling against the ropes 

"I think not" Marmion replied bowing once more before the alter and raised his athame to the sky "Great and powerful Goddess of darkness, Mother of Witchcraft I call upon thee on thine sacred night!"

"Now!" Lucien hissed to Lemay and before the Whitelighter could reply he had leaped from the roof top down into the coutyard and snapped the neck of one of the accolytes! "So is this a private gathering or can anyone join in!?" he asked with a smirk 

"Kill him!" Marmion roared but at that moment the others charged in their weapons drawn, Porthos hurled himself at the accolytes bringing down two or three at a time under his powerful muscles, lethal claws, and razor sharp teeth!, with pure savagery he tore apart flesh and severed bone his muzzle and paws becoming coated in gore as he laid waste to the accolytes. 

Flea was equally as vicious, her strength alone making the accolytes little challenge to her as she weilded her sword as well as any Musketeer, Treville took care of those who managed to get past her trying to clear a passage for Athos to get to d'Artagnan as was Aramis, Lucien was making use of his abillity to shimmer and his super natural strength to defeat the accolytes, Robert was trying to pull Marmion away, to get him to leave before it was too late but it Brother was apparently not heeding him and pushed him away sending him tumbling to the ground 

"You will die!" he growled at d'Artagnan raising his Athame high, d'Artagnan however had burned through the ropes holding his wrists and blocked the blade punching Marmion in the face and quickly moved to free his ankles

"Jacques!" Robert yelled getting up and running to his brother and taking him by the arm, "Come on we have to get out of here!" he said dragging him to his feet and trying to haul him along 

"No!" Marmion snarled struggling against his brother making Robert stumble almost resulting in them both falling to the ground "I will not be defeated!" he hissed drawing another blade from within his robes 

"You've lost already Brother!, we have to go....................." Robert trailed off his eyes going wide, he glanced down to see an athame with a skull pommel embedded through his chest piercing his heart!, blood began to drip from his lips which were parted in a question he never got to speak as he fell to the ground dead, Marmion gazed down on his brother seemingly uneffected by the fact he had just taken his life just as he was to the slaughter going on about him, his only attention was upon d'Artagnan who had managed to get free and climbed off the alter just as Athos and Aramis managed to get to him.

"Are you alright?" Athos breathed kissing d'Artagnan's face and clinging to him "Has he hurt you?" 

"I'm fine" d'Artagnan said shaking his head "I just want to get the hell out of here!"

"Amen to that" Aramis agreed using his pistol to shoot down an accolyte that tried to attack them 

"Come on!" Athos said taking d'Artagnan's arm over his shoulders to help hurry him along, the three of them were just about to move but at that second a powerful blast from an explosive potion sent all three of them flying backwards into the fort's wall!.

Athos coughed and spat blood onto the ground, he could feel that several of his ribs were broken and he's had three teeth knocked out, the shoulder which had hit the wall was dislocated and he suspected that his collar bone was broken too, however he had not taken the full force of the explosion, it had been Aramis who had taken that blow and lay on the ground his left side torn apart and his head twisted at an unnatural angle with his eyes glazing glassily into nothing!.  
"No" Athos whispered his stomach lurching and sending acid up his gullet to burn his throat "No Mis!" he shuffled forward reaching for his friend with tears gathering in his eyes wanting to hold Aramis, to save him, Lemay shimmered besides him tears spilling down his cheeks and his hands shaking as he ran them over Aramis "Heal him!" Athos begged 

"I can't" Lemay whispered his voice choked on sobs "I can't heal the dead", while he already knew Aramis was dead Athos was still struck painfully by the knowledge of it like a punch to the gut, he doubled over clamping a hand over his mouth as heart wrenching sobs forced their way out of his throat, 

"This can't be happening" he whispered feeling as if a fist of ice had closed about his heart and the battle was not over yet.

d'Artagnan was on his feet and had gone to face Marmion a murderous rage burning in his heart, "I will kill you for this!" he snarled deflecting the power of Telekinisis that Marmion tried to use upon him and sent a fire wreathed bolt of lightning shooting forward hitting Marmion in the belly sending the Mage flying backwards burned and painfully winded "You will die for this!" he screamed wreathing his hands in flames with tiny bolts of lightning sparking from his fingers and charged the Mage grabbing him by the shoulders throwing them both to the ground where the rolled over and over.

Marmion while not a witch was not defenceless, thanks to the powers he had stolen he was able to use several tricks and ice flowed over d'Artagnan's sides from his fingers matching d'Artagnan's burning fury with glacial might  
"I will have your power!" he growled only to yelp as d'Artagnan smashed his forehead into his face shattering his nose at the bridge sending blood streaming down over his mouth!, taking the advantage d'Artagnan kneed Marmion in the sides breaking his hold on him, a kick to the shins and then a punch to the face had the magician on the ground giving d'Artagnan the chance to melt the ice from his sides, inside him the baby shifted and kicked hard disturbed by the fight and made d'Artagnan wince and pause as he was winded by the movement giving Marmion a chance to strike once more.

With a roar of fury Marmion leaped at d'Artagnan his head lowered like bull and impacted against d'Artagnan's sola plexis brutally winding him and throwing him to the ground with the air knocked out of him and an agonising pain wrapping about his insides that made him instinctively curl up in in ball which protected him from Marmion's brutal kicks that the Magician delivered until d'Artagnan grabbed his ankles and pulled them hard knocking him onto his back, snarling angrily d'Artagnan threw himself forward and straddeled Marmion the back of his left hand and a punch from his right dealt further damage to the mans face which d'Artagnan kept on beating until practically every tooth had been knocked out, both cheeks were smashes, eyebrows torn, and eyes swollen shut from all the blows.

Panting and in considerable pain d'Artagnan took a breath and summoned all the energy he could filling his hands with fire and lightning and glared down at Marmion   
"This is for Aramis" he whispered thrusting the magick down onto Marmion's chest right over his heart incinerating it inside the magicians body!.

Choked wretches and smoke escaped Marmion's lips as he shook and shuddered for a few moments before falling still with blood dripping from his mouth down his chin.

 

With a groan d'Artagnan clamboured off the Magician and staggered over to where Aramis lay in Lemay's arms, by now Treville was with him looking ashen and with a heart broken howl Porthos shifted back into human form and flung himself at his friend chanting "No no no!" and crying in pure anguish 

"This is my fault" d'Artagnan whispered numbly "It's all my fault"  
"This is not your fault" Lucien said from besides him and caught hold of d'Artagnan as he doubled over with a cry of pain "d'Artagnan!"

"Oh God, Oh God the baby!" d'Artagnan panted clutching at his belly 

"Jesus!" Lucien whispered and shouted "Lemay!, Athos!".

 

Athos was the first to reach d'Artagnan placing his hand over the swollen mound of his belly and was dismayed to feel no movement from within and to gain another cry from d'Artagnan, "Somethings wrong with the baby!" he whispered clutching at Athos's arm "It's........It's in trouble!"

"It's going to be fine you'll both be fine!" Athos chanted loosing what little colour he had in his skin and looking frantically at Lemay who had reluctantly relinquished his hold on Aramis's body and given him to Porthos to hurry to d'Artagnan's side

"What happened?" he asked getting to his knees and laying his hands over d'Artagnan's middle 

"He cried out in pain" Lucien replied "He..........I saw him take a blow to the middle during his fight with Marmion"

"No....." Athos moaned his voice drowned out by d'Artagnan's horse shout at Lemay's examinination 

"Please tell me you can save the baby!" d'Artagnan cried to Lemay his heart skipping a beat when the Whitelighter looked up shaking his head 

"I can't heal that which has not yet been born" Lemay said a frightened look in his eyes "If the baby is to live it must be delivered now!".


	29. Chapter 29

Lemay's hands wrapped about the mewling infant that looked no bigger than a childs doll in his hands, a golden light surounded the babe and covered it's entire body until was bathed in gold and after a few moments the baby began to breath easier and a healthy colour reached tiny cheeks along with redness upon rose bud lips.

"Is he.....she alright?" Athos asked 

"She'll be fine" Lemay said quickly wrapping the baby girl up in a blanket from the bed and laying her besides d'Artagnan so he could turn his attention to the gaping hole in d'Artagnan's middle and the massive blood loss, he laid his hands over the wound and waited for the healing to begin as the golden light flowed from his hands, only it didn't

"Why isn't it working!?" Athos cried in desperation 

"I don't know I don't know!" Lemay whispered in a frightened chant, he reached up with bloody fingers to feel d'Artagnan's throat for a pulse and a hollow sound escaped his throat as his fingers were met with no beat of blood within the veins, "No, no no!, no you can't do this to me!" he moaned almost frantically moving his hands to d'Artagnan's chest where he began to palpatate his heart 

"What.......what are you doing?" Athos asked, tears were shining in his eyes and he was torn between caring for the tiny baby in the blanket still covered in blood and fluids, and d'Artagnan who looked..........................no, NO!, Athos couldn't, wouldn't believe it he refused to allow himself to imagine even for a second that d'Artagnan was lost to him even now as he watched Lemay breathing air into his body and press against his chest while sobbing and begging d'Artagnan to breath, to fight, to not be gone. Silently Athos joined in on the chant and watched the minutes since d'Artagnan had last drawn breath pass by with seeming horrifying speed and felt his hope slipping away as the seconds and minutes lengthened.

 

Porthos insisted on carrying Aramis's body, he didn't care that he had to take clothes from one of the accolytes to wear so he could ride Aramis's horse Belle back to Paris. 

Like one would hold a precious babe he craddeled Aramis to his chest and rode with tears continuing to stream down his cheeks all the way back to Chateau.

"He's meant to become a Whitelight isn't he?, he's not really dead?" Flea asked, she was not a woman was naturally emotional, her upbringing or lack there of had hardened her too much for her to shed tears with any ease 

"I'm not entirely sure how it works" Treville whispered helping Porthos to lay Aramis out on the dining room table, he had lost his colour now, his face was grey with blue tinging his lips and nose, there was no longer any warmth in his body and soon he would shed it's waste, from his pocket Treville drew two coins and placed then over Aramis's eyes, a superstition but one that many practised he also made the sign of the cross over Aramis's forehead and chanted the prayer for the dead.

While he did so Ninon came in from the kitchen where she had been boiling water with Lucien and preparing hot ale for d'Artagnan to drink once Lemay called them up stairs, a call they were still waiting for 

"Has there been any word on d'Artagnan?" Porthos asked his voice thick and choked with grief 

"Nothing" Lucien whispered self hugging and looking smaller and more fragile than he ever had before, he looked to Aramis and sighed deeply "I can take his body and bury it"

"No!, he'll have a Christian burial that he deserves!" Treville snarled 

"It's just a body" Lucien said with a deep sigh "Just an empty shell, his soul is being made into a Whitelighter right now, his body doesn't matter"

"To you maybe, but to us it does" Porthos spat swiping at his eyes angrily with his fist as more tears fell "He'll have a proper burial, one befitting a Musketeer".

 

d'Artagnan found himself weightless and floating in what seemed to be clouds of silver and white with just the faintest hint of blue.

He was not cold or hot, happy or sad, he was not frightened at all in fact he felt a sense of peace as his form moved without his own will to make it do so.

"Hello Charles" 

The voice startled d'Artagnan somewhat and he turned to see where it came from surprise making his eyes, if he had eyes widden at the sight of Aramis.

 

His friend looked different to how he had last seen him, he looked younger and less care worn, there was no grey in his hair or beard, his eyes were warmer than ever and shone with an inner light that was brighter than the sun, the scars that had been on his forehead were gone along with the lines, no doubt the rest of his scars were also gone from his flesh which seemed more golden now and was clothed in a simple white robe with wide sleeves and a broad hood that he had lowered to reveal himself.

"You're a Whitelighter" d'Artagnan said in sudden realization of what his friend had become 

"I am" Aramis said a warm smile on his face 

"I'm sorry" d'Artagnan offered "Not that you're a Whitelighter, but that I didn't save you, that you died"

"It was not your fault" Aramis said "I died so that others would live, and I now I am to become a Guardian Angel for good Witches, my destiny come into being"

d'Artagnan nodded or felt like he did though he could not be sure without a body, "Am I dead?" he asked Aramis "Did I die when the baby was born?"

"Technically yes" Aramis said not surprising d'Artagnan with this reply since he had suspected it "You are technically dead" the new Whitelighter explained "Your body no longer draws breath nore does your heart beat, but your soul has not yet fully departed from your physical form"

"Then how.....?"

"The Astral plane, the plane between life and dead" Aramis explained looking around the formless world "You are close to death now, very close, much longer and you will be lost to the world you will pass into the afterlife and be reunited with your parents, with Brigitte", he turned back to d'Artagnan and sighed "You will know peace and eternal rest, but you will never hold your infant daughter in your arms, and you will only be able to watch her grow, watch her live from afar".

 

Had he been able to d'Artagnan would have cried in anguish at hearing this, his heart, or perhaps only the thought of one ached to hold his daughter, to be near her, to share in her life not just watch it and be spoken of to her by his friends and Athos   
"A Whitelighter can not heal the dead" he whispered 

"No he can not, but a Whitelighter can intervine on the Astral plane and place a soul back in the body and give another Whitelighter the chance to heal the body and save the charge from death"

"You can save me save my life?" 

"If you want me to" Aramis said "Do you want to live Charles?, go back into your body and fight for life, to face what the world has yet to throw at you?, all the pains and joys, hopes and fears, pleasures and griefs, victories and defeats?"

"I want peace" d'Artagnan admitted "I have longed for peace for as long as I can remember, longed to no longer have to fight the evils of the world and underworld, but now.............." he trailed off and gave a breathy snort before looking back at a patient Aramis "Now I have a daughter!, a baby girl who I have not yet held in my arms, nore even glimpsed with my eyes, for her I would live, for her I have to live!" he smiled now with genuine warmth "I want to be part of her life, I want to wipe tears from her eyes, laugh when she laughs, help her take her first steps with her hands inside mine, see her grow into a beautiful woman and find love of her own"

Aramis smiled and nodded his head "Then it is to life that I am to guide you" he said and held out his right hand which glowed with a golden light "Come" he said beckoning d'Artagnan closer and gently lay his hand over his heart "Be strong Charles" he said as the golden glow shone brighter "And I will see you soon".

 

Lemay had all but given up, he had broken down into tears over d'Artagnan's body clinging to his shoulders and sobbing over him unable to even speak when suddenly d'Artagnan took a sharp breath and let out a moan of pain!.

"d'Artagnan!" Athos cried lunging forward to take the Witches hand

Lemay sat up with a look of pure shock on his face at the sight of his dead charge suddenly breathing again!, "Oh God d'Artagnan I thought I'd lost you!" 

"Thos" d'Artagnan whispered his face creasing in pain and a deep groan escaping his lips alerting both Athos and Lemay to his still gaping open middle!

"This is impossible, it's impossible!" Lemay whispered shaking his head as he used shaking hands to heal d'Artagnan's body 

"Aramis" d'Artagnan whispered a serene smile spreading over his lips as the pain in his middle disappeared with Lemay's healing of his body "It was Aramis"

"Aramis is dead my love, he died at Chatillon" Athos breathed kissing d'Artagnan's temple "He's gone"

"No, I know, I saw him" d'Artagnan explained "In the Astral plane", he let out a releaved breath as Lemay finished healing him and sat up surprising himself with how easy it was to sit up without his belly in the way!, his act was to reach for his daughter and lift her into his arms "He said I had a girl, a baby girl!" 

"Sweetheart................." Athos began but Lemay cut him off 

"He's right Athos, it's the only way he could have survived, if another White Lighter intervined in the Astral Plane and gave him a chance to fight for life"  
"He is a White lighter then" Athos said, it was not really a question nore did it take away the grief for the loss of his friend, though perhaps it did lessen it a little in knowing that Aramis lived on as an Angel 

"She is alright isn't she?" d'Artagnan asked looking over his new born daughter "She's so tiny" he fretted worrying at her thin limbs and doll like features that looked far too small to survive

"She is small but she will live" Lemay assured him with a gentle smile "She had an internal bleed caused by that blow Marmion dealt you, but I have repaired the damage and she will live, as will you"

D'Artagnan nodded and lifted her up to kiss her cheek and marveled at the crystal clear blue of her eyes as they opened to gaze upon him for the first time 

"She's beautiful" Athos breathed cupping his hand under head and beaming down at her hardly daring to believe she was actually here, that she was theirs, and dear God wasn't that a terrifying thought! to be utterly responsible for a being that was incapable of doing anything for herself!, was he going to be capable of being her Father? of taking care of her? Jesus Christ he didn't even know where to bloody start!.

 

"She's going to need a name" Lemay said "Your little angel"

"Angel" d'Artagnan said "Thats what she should be called!"

"Angel?" Athos asked 

"No!, Evangela" d'Artagnan said "She'll be called Evangela Brigitte"  
"Evangela" Athos repeated mulling the name over "We can call her Angel for short our Petit Angel"

"Yes" d'Artagnan agreed tracing his finger tip down her tiny button nose "You're our Petit Angel, our blessing".

 

Lucien was the first on his feet as the three of them descended the stairs with d'Artagnan carrying a cleaned up Evangela in his arms his body bearing no trace that he had been pregnant an hour earlier save for the fullness of his breasts which were getting ready to produce milk for Evangela 

"Is..........the baby............?" Ninon asked her hand pressing against the firm boning of her corset 

"We'd like you to meet our Angel" Athos said a proud if some what uncertain smile on his face his expression being that of most new Fathers, one of joy mixed with abject terror!

"This is Evangela Brigitte Montesquiou" d'Artagnan said (He and Athos had decided to give the child his maternal family name instead of either of theirs, partly because the baby was a Montesquiou Witch and because she would be known to world as d'Artagnan's cousin not his daughter)

"Evangela" Treville said a bright smile on his face "Congratulations both of you"

"A baby girl" Porthos chuckled "Me and Mis had a bet going, he'd have won", the sorrow over Aramis's death was heavy in the room, everyone grieving for his loss   
Support his tiny Daughter in one arm d'Artagnan took Porthos's arm and lead him to the chaise to sit down "It was Aramis that saved me Porthos, he met me on the Astral Plane, he intervined and gave me the chance to fight for life"

"How?" Flea scoffed her arms tightly crossed over her chest looking firm in her desire to be unconcerned or interested in the baby though a close look would have revealed the curioscity and perhaps a hint of jealousy in her eyes, no slayer had ever had a child, baby's were not part of a Slayers life and it was unlikely that Flea would be any different

"Aramis is a White Lighter now" Lemay explained "His destiny is forfilled"

This news eased Porthos's grief a little, his rigid body relaxed against chaise and his gaze softened as he looked at Evangela "He's alright then?, he's.........happy?"

"I think so" d'Artagnan replied "He said he would see me soon"

"See you soon?" Lemay asked frowning at the odd sentence "He said that?"

"Yes, his exact words as he sent me back into my body were, "I will see you soon".


	30. Chapter 30

Aramis's funeral was arranged for the following week since they all desired to give him a Christan buriel despite knowing he was now a Whitelighter it was declared that he had died while fighting rebels on the Kings Business just outside of Paris, that he had taken a canon ball to the side which was what had killed him. 

Louis did nothing to refute this claim since they couldn't very well tell the truth and happily gave his blessing for the funeral for the Musketeer.

Angel was easily explained away as being d'Artagnan's cousin that her mother had died in the child bed and the midwife had brought Angel to d'Artagnan to raise as his own daughter.

Naturally most believed that she was in fact his illegitimate daughter by some unknown noble mistress whom he couldn't wed because of their difference in station and she couldn't be seen to have an illegitimate daughter and so had sent the child to her Father to pass off as best he could.

 

Despite her rough start at birth Angel was proving to be a very healthy and contented baby, she took easily to nursing at d'Artagnan's breast, (Though Flea was staying at the chateau pretending to be a wet nurse to avoid suspicion), she woke only a handful of times during the night and was quickly settled once she'd been fed or changed. 

Having been rather thrown in head first Athos and d'Artagnan were both panicked and flustered for the first few days as they tried to find a suitable routine for their daughter and learn how to care for her, fearing that every sniffle, cough, or wince might be something more than just the passing of wind or clearing of the throat. The first time they bathed her in a tiny wooden tub they had both been rigid with fright that she might drown despite the fact that d'Artagnan had hold of her while Athos washed her body, Angel on the other hand seemed to enjoy being in the warm water her fingers and toes flexing in a desire to move more but at present was unable to move her limbs that much, in fact at this age she couldn't even support her own head yet!.

Sabbat watched their care of the tiny infant with an almost disdanefull look on his superior furry face!, he sniffed dismissively at Angel's toes when he curled up on d'Artagnan's lap as he nursed her and for the most part steered clear of the infant seeming to already know that she would soon be big enough to start pulling whiskers and tails which Athos took great pleasure in telling the animal as he treated yet another scratch on his hands!.

Louis and Anne were keen to meet the new born but neither parent wanted to take her out in public yet fearing her catching a cold or some other illness if they took her through the streets!.

"A pair of Mother Hens!" Porthos declared them, though he too was especially careful when holding her and giving her his little finger to hold in her fist, Treville was no better, he turned to mush when he held Angel for the first time seeming almost in awed of her, he'd held many things in his life, swords, guns, gun powder, but never had he had a babe nestled against his chest gaing at him with big blue eyes that blinked with perfect innocence and a cute rose bud mouth that yawned without hesitation when she felt ready to go to sleep. 

Lucien, while disdanefull in public of all the fuss that was made over Angel, quietly sang songs to her over her crib and told her stories when he was sure no one else was watching!.   
This act only bought him a brief reprieve for d'Artagnan discovered him singing a song while rocking Angel and swaying about the room to help to settle her for the night!.  
This bought him a good amount of teasing, and baby sitting duty while d'Artagnan and Athos went to Aramis's funeral.

 

Since d'Artagnan was supposed to have been laid up with broken leg he had splits bandaged about the limb and walked on crutches as if the leg really was broken. 

He like the rest of the Musketeers dressed in their finest as they laid their fallen brother into the ground, after the Priest had given the final prayers and rites Treville gave an eulogy that he had written with Porthos's help, Porthos was too over come with tears to speak himself and stood between d'Artagnan and Athos who gave him their unwavering support and understanding as he silently wept, the tears raining down his face but not a single sound escaping his lips or his stoic expression changing as he stayed at attention in respect for Aramis.  
When Treville's speach was finished he took earth and dropped it down on the coffin, Athos followed dropping in a hand full of gun powder to go with with inscribed pistols that had been buried with Aramis along with his sword.

"We'll miss your aim my friend" he whispered with a gentle smile 

d'Artagnan went after him dropping in a handful of lily petals, Aramis's favorite flower "Be safe and at peace Aramis" he whispered too low for others to hear "Come and see us soon"

Porthos came last and into the grave he laid a bottle of Aramis's favorite wine, a hand copied passage from the bible which had been Aramis's favorite, and a sketch of Botticelli's Birth of Venus, "So you find the God of love whom you always believe in"  
His hands shook as he looked at the plain wooden box in which his friends body lay and had to swallow down on his cries bowing his head moving away to be taken into Athos's embrace and was slowly led away for the grave diggers to cover the ground where Aramis's body would lay for the rest of time.

 

Chateau

 

d'Artagnan was happy to throw off the cast and the crutches aside as soon as he could, the ruse had bought him time at home but he disliked having to play the cripple especially since the crutches made his arms and hands ache as they did his shoulders. 

He quickly and happily threw both aside and headed for the nursary while Athos too Porthos and Treville to give them a good stiff brandy each while having tea himself sticking to his own no alcohol rule without a second thought.

"Well my Angel how are you?, are you awake for Papa?" d'Artagnan asked as he ran into the nursery and stopped dead when he saw what was waiting for him inside.

Standing in the nursery was Aramis dressed elegantly in a pure white shirt of the finest linen, a velvet doublet of royal blue intricately embroided and sewn with gold thread, his breeches matched the doublet and about his throat on a royal blue ribbon of silk hung a medalion of solid gold.

In his arms he held Angel gently rocking her as she lay contentedly against him blowing bubbles happily  
"How was my funeral!?" he asked nochalantly of the stunned d'Artagnan

"Very moving, beautiful in fact!" d'Artagnan replied looking his friend over "You'd have enjoyed it I'm sure!"

"Hmm, but funeral are always so morbid!" Aramis sighed an all to familiar grin curving his lips "I much prefer Christenings!"

d'Artagnan's eyes narrowed and he tilted his head to the side "Why are you here?" 

"Can't a Whitelighter visit an old friend!?"

"You always were a lousy liar Aramis!, you're even worse now!"

The White lighter grinned and shrugged, "Well it seems that I am to be trained by Lemay, and that my first Charge is to be little Evangela here!, by the time she is grown I will be a trained Whitelighter and will be able to care for her as Lemay cares for you"  
"You're Angel's Whitelighter?" d'Artagnan asked looking shocked only to laugh a little "That was what you meant when you said you'd see me soon"

"Oh officially I don't know what you mean!" Aramis said with a far too innocent expression  
"Porthos is going to be over the moon to see you my friend" d'Artagnan said grinning brightly now, crossing the room he carefully took Angel into his own arms and walked with Aramis to go and see the others.

 

Over the moon was an understatment, Porthos lunged at Aramis as soon as he saw him and nearly knocked him off his feet and clung so tight Aramis actually squeaked under the pressure!  
"Don't you ever bloody do anything so bloody stupid again you bloody hear me!" Porthos yelled as he finally broke the embrace and slapped the back of Aramis's head!, "What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

"I.....well actually it was............." Aramis broke off giving it up as a bad job and shrugged "Alright I promise not to die again now that I'm already dead!" he drawled and blocked the next swipe Porthos took at his head!

"Undead technically!" Lucien offered raising his brandy towards the whitelighter 

"Don't compare us to Vampires!" Lemay said wrinkling his nose "It's hardly the same thing" 

"Immortal envy!" d'Artagnan snickered to Angel jiggling her gently "You know I think she's smiling!" he declared beaming all the more as Athos came over to greet his baby girl 

"And how's my sweet Angel, are you happy my Angel?" he asked tapping her on the tip of her nose making her blink owlishly at him "You're right you know?, I think she is smiling"

"It's wind!" Lemay scoffed "She's too young to smile!"

"What would you know about it?" d'Artagnan shot back carrying her to the window seat and sat down in the sunshine letting the golden rays flow over her which seemed to please the infant "You like sun little Angel?"

"You should take her out, let her enjoy the fresh air and sunshine" Aramis suggested as he had a hug from Treville and Athos who kissed his cheek 

"Good to see you my Friend" 

"It's cold out though" d'Artagnan fretted

"Wrap her up warm and she'll be fine" Lemay assured him "You can't keep her in doors all her life"  
"We can try!" Athos grunted sounding like a grissly bear who's cub was being threatened!

"You're both bloody hopeless!" Lucien snickered helping himself to another brandy "For God sakes take the poor little sod outside into the fresh air so she can enjoy the sun before the winter swallows it up for months on end!".

 

In the end d'Artagnan and Athos risked a walk in the grounds with Angel wrapped up so tightly in blankets it was almost impossible to see her at all!, d'Artagnan had her clutched tight to his chest as if he feared she'd fly away if he let her go!, Athos was no better remaining almost on top of them with his hand on the hilt of his sword suspicious of everything that dared be within a mile of them!.

"They'll give themselves heart attacks at this rate!" Aramis chuckled to Lemay as the two of them watched from the window 

"They're new parents and they've been through alot" Lemay said "They're bound to be over protective at first but they'll get better soon enough", he smiled as Aramis put an arm about his waist and leaned against him to whisper in his ear

"While our charges are so content how about you give me another lesson?".


	31. Chapter 31

It felt almost blasphemous to Aramis for two angels to be having intercourse he had always assumed heavenly beings were above such things before he'd met Lemay and been proven totally wrong about that since the whitelighter enjoyed sex just as much as any human he'd ever met did!.  
That was not something had changed for him either when he had ascended to becoming a whitelighter, or at least one in training with as new born as his charge.

It was amazing how much love was in his heart for the tiny infant, he was in love with her as soon as he saw her, a far stronger and more intense love than he had felt as a human, when he had asked Lemay about it he had been told that it was normal for a whitelighter to feel this intensely, it was part of their being, powerful emotions especially love was part of their make up, they existed to defend and protect and their intense love gave them the strength to do so.   
The only downside to the power of their emotions was how emotionally tied they became to their charges which made loosing one, even through old age that much more difficult to bear.

Aramis didn't want to think about that side of things, with Angel only a few days old her couldn't imagine her as an old woman and dying, and he could not bring himself to even contemplate the alternative which saddly since she was a witch and would always be in danger a death in battle was more likely. 

Another thing to get use to along with shimmering which was still leaving Aramis rather dizzy at present with his body breaking down into little pieces of energy and buzzing around like a hive of bees to the destination and being put back together was quite an oddity to try to get use to, the other thing was being able to levitate.

 

Aramis insisted on calling it flying despite Lemay saying it was certainly not flying, he was struggling to control this side of being a whitelighter finding himself lifting up off the floor everytime he laughed or got excited!.

The excited side was making sex rather complecated as Aramis would suddenly find himself several feet off the ground everytime he became aroused, and since he was Aramis this was occuring several times a day much to everyones amusment!, Porthos just about laughed his arse off when he saw Aramis flailing around midair swearing and flapping his arms like a demented bird as he tried to get back down only to fall flat on his face!, d'Artagnan was a little more understanding, only a little however since he laughed himself horse too, but he did say that he had found things difficult as a child constantly setting fire to things when he was frustrated or angry, it had been quite the problem when he'd been a toddeler and been having temper tantrums!.

"Think of it like breathing" Lemay advised as Aramis pouted over yet another unschedualed ceiling trip!, "A deep breath in with take you up and a release of breath will take you down, in and up, out and down"

"In and up out and down" Aramis repeated "Okay I think I can manage that but what about slamming my head open on the bloody ceiling everytime I want a shag or get the giggles?"

"That too will be easier to control as time goes on" Lemay chuckled "You just need to learn to relax yourself and become more attune to your body", at Aramis's comfused look he explained further, "When you are about to levitate you feel like you've got an air bubble in your chest no?, a fluttery feeling that fills your chest?"

"Yeah"

"Well thats the signal that you are about to levitate, what you need to do when you feel that is control it, swallow down hard and internally clench your muscles, I found when I was beginning it helped to imagine weights attached to my feet weighing me down so I couldn't float off the floor", sitting up and crossing his legs on the bed Lemay gestured to Aramis "Try now"

"How?, I mean.....I'm laughing or aroused"

"Really?", Lemay leaned back and made a show of running his hand down his chest and abdomen to his groin and then slowly, dragging each finger down over his length he looked up at Aramis through his eyelashes and fisted himself slowly stroking up and down in a hypnotic rythem that made Aramis's mouth turn dry, "Are you quite sure about that arousal Aramis?" he purred   
Aramis gave a low moan as his body stirred and he felt that warm fluttery feeling in his chest that Lemay had described to him, a good part of him wanted to just focus on his arousal and ignore everything else, it wouldn't exactly be the first time they'd had sex on the ceiling since he'd become a whitelighter!, however knowing this was for a greater purpose he did as Lemay had suggested clenching his stomach muscles tightly and almost hunching inward as if he were attempting to squash the air bubble inside himself, sure enough after a second or two the feeling dissapated leaving on the arousal burning in his loins that brought a feral grin on his face   
"Isn't it kind of wrong for a Angel to be such a slut?" he asked raising an eyebrow at Lemay who shrugged 

"Better that we freely admit what is in our nature than to lie about it no?" 

"It is said that the truth will set us free" Aramis allowed "Is there something you need to free in yourself Querida?"

"Yes!" Lemay breathed sprawling back against the pillows with his legs wantonly spread wide "I freely admit that I want you to nail me to this bed twice and then have you on you belly and ride you into oblivion!"  
"Such wicked desires for heavenly being!" Aramis snickered stroling up to the bed as if he were in now hurry, "I think I should disciplin you for such wanton and lewd behavior!"

"Please do!" Lemay pured "And the lesson long and very Hard!"

"Thats extremely long and exceptionally hard!" Aramis corrected and leaped onto the bed seizing Lemay's wrists and pinning him them above his head "And now Querida I am going to give you a caning like you have never felt in your life!, in fact I would hazard you'll struggle to sit down for at least a week!".

 

 

Nursery

 

"And then the mighty Sir Athos defeated the wicked dragon Armand and had the evil beasts cowardly Red Knights fleeing in terror before his mastery with the sword!, the King and fair Queen praised his skill and bid him to take whatever treasure he desired as his reward for defeating the dragon, they showed him piles of gold and silver, jewels as fair as the stars in the sky but the brave Sir Athos could not be tempted by them for he had only one prize in mind, what he desired above all was the enchanting and mystical court Sorcerer La Belle d'Artagnan the most beautiful being in all the land. Many had sought to have La Belle d'Artagnan for their own but none before Sir Athos had ever succeeded in both impressing him and capturing his heart. 

Seeing that the Sorcerer felt the same for Sir Athos the King and his Queen gave their blessing for them and they were wed under a green bower with all the kingdom in attendance, then after kissing his new bride Sir Athos took La Belle d'Artagnan away to his castle on his mighty winged horse and there they lived happily ever after!".

Snorting laughter was the applause Athos got as he finished his story to Angel who was laying against his shoulder snoring and drooling contentedly   
"Sir Athos?" d'Artagnan drawled from the doorway "I somehow doubt the Cardinal will be impressed to have been given the role of the dragon!"

"Well Sir Athos had to defeat something incredible in order to reclaim his castle and impress La Belle d'Artagnan" Athos replied with a grin 

"Hm, La Belle d'Artagnan, I don't think I've ever been called that before"  
"You should have been" Athos said rising from the rocking chair and carried Angel to her crib gently laying her down and putting the blanket over her, "I'll give her the second part of the story tomorrow" he said putting an arm about d'Artagnan as he nestled against his side "The birth of La Angelique Evie, the first born daughter of La Belle d'Artagnan and Mighty Sir Athos!"

d'Artagnan snickered and rested his head against Athos's shoulder watching their baby girl sleep "Maybe I'll tell her a story too" he whispered 

"Oh?"

"Yes, Mighty Sir Athos's defeat at the paws of the savage Hellcat Sabbat!, who defeated the knight with one swish of his black tail and sent the mighty knight fleeing for his life and limb...........!" d'Artagnan broke off in laughter as Athos tickled his sides 

"That bloody flee bag hates me!, he'll be the death of me!"

"So you keep insisting" d'Artagnan snorted "But don't worry La Belle d'Artagnan will come to Mighty Sir Athos's rescue!" he teased with his grin growing as Athos's eyes narrowed "He saves Sir Athos by tempting the Wicked Hellcat with catnip and soothes the valiant knights scratches with gentle kisses and.......", d'Artagnan gave a shriek as Athos lifted him up over his shoulder and carried him out of the nursery to their bedroom 

"I think that story will have to wait because first Sir Athos needs to teach La Belle d'Artagnan some manors as he is rather cheeky!", emphasizing the word cheeky he slapped d'Artagnan's arse making the witch laugh all the more as he was carried into the bedroom by his conquering Knight!.

 

As the sounds of laughter and gasps of pleasure filled the air Lucien snickered in amusment and bent forward over his latest bed partner, another Incubus like himself and captured his lips in a deep kiss nipping with his teeth and grinding their sexes against each other "Hows about we join in with the rest of the house eh?" he purred 

"Oh when in Rome....." the other Incubus agreed and half closed his eyes as Lucien proceeded to swallow his length whole.

 

Several weeks later

Louvre

A simple glamour curtercy of d'Artagnan had Aramis's features hidden from view by all who didn't know he was now a Whitelighter, as far as anyone was concerned he was Lemay's assistant and apprentice, Lemay was known simply as a Doctor who had been hired by the King and Queen to deliver their long awaited for Son. 

After the still birth several years ago neither wanted to take a chance on loosing another child and the assistance of two Angels gave them both peace of mind as Anne's time approached.

When her waters broke a message was sent to d'Artagnan who alerted the whitelighters and within minutes they were all at the Louvre along with Angel, Lucien, Porthos, and Treville!.

While the Whitelighters attended the Queen it was their unenviable task to amuse a fretting Louis who paced back and forth restlessly, The Cardinal had been happy to dump the duty of calming the King on them and had high tailed it to Notre Dame to pray for the Queen and the Dauphin!.

 

"How long will this last?" Louis asked for the thousandth time "It's been hours!"

"Labor tends to take a while" d'Artagnan said bouncing Angel gently making her giggle, she'd grown alot in the last few weeks and was now far more active, rolling over, wriggling, and laughing, it wouldn't be long before she mastered crawling and then after that walking!, both d'Artagnan and Athos dreaded to think what she'd be getting into once that happened!

"I hate this waiting" Louis grumbled 

"Patience is a virtue" Treville offered getting a sour look in return 

"D'you think she's in much pain?" the King asked looking to d'Artagnan "Did it hurt you?"

"Well Lemay had to carve my stomach open so yeah!" d'Artagnan replied making Louis grimance "She'll be fine I'm sure" he added "Just try to relax and you'll be getting some happy news before you know it!"

With a loud and dramatic sigh Louis flung himself into a chair where he sat for all of five minutes before complaining he was bored!, while everyone looked hopefully to d'Artagnan the Witch shook his head and rose to his feet "Angel needs feeding!" he said with far too much glee and left them to it ignoring Porthos's hissed comment about him being a right Tit for that!.

 

Anne panted and moaned as Aramis gently rubbed her lower back, she was leaned forward holding onto the bed post and walking between the contractions as they had instructed, "They're getting stronger" she whispered as she caught her breath 

"Not long to go now Majesty" Lemay assured her passing her a glass of ice water which she greedily drank happy to sate her thirst

"I'm glad you're here, you two know anatomy more than those other fools, and I don't have a bunch of gossiping fish wives faffing about me either!"

"Plus sides to everything!" Aramis chuckled "And we're better looking!"

"Aren't you supposed to be above vanity?" Anne laughed before doubling over with a groan 

"Breath, just breath, relax your muscles and let your body do the work for you" Lemay said guided "In and out, slow and steady no tensing up just relaxed and calm"

"Relaxed and calm!, I'd like to see how relaxed and calm you'd be with a human being coming out of your body!" Anne ground out "I swear if Men had to go through this then the entire human race would have died out long ago!"

"Could you say that about d'Artagnan though?" Lemay chuckled 

"He's a Witch he's better than most men, the average man would never stand this!"

"I'm sure" Aramis said "Seeing you like this Majesty makes me very happy to be male!", that comment earned him a very low blow and showed him that whitelighter or not he still felt alot of pain when elbowed in the crotch!.

 

Several hours later Anne was leaning against Aramis's chest gripping his hands as she bore down as Lemay instructed, the Whitelighter carefully and gently guided the baby into the world  
"One more push Majesty and he'll be with us"

"I'm never letting Louis touch me again!" Anne swore red in the face and covered in sweat "I'll castrate him myself if he ever dares touch me again argh!", pushing down as hard as she could Anne felt the pressure ease off as the infant was brought into the world and safely held by Lemay who quickly cut the cord and wrapped him up in a blanket and handing him to Anne

"A very healthy baby boy" he declared as Anne burst into tears of joy 

"My boy!, my baby boy!"

"I think he looks like you" Aramis whispered kissing her cheek while Lemay prepared warm water to clean the baby boy up "He's beautiful Majesty, and strong I think"

"He's perfect" Anne whispered kissing his forehead "My sweet Prince, my little Louis".

 

Once Anne and baby Louis had been cleaned up and settled back in bed Louis and the others were allowed into the bed chamber where the tired but elated Queen was waiting and presented the baby with a beaming smile "Your Son Sire!"

"My Son" Louis whispered sitting on the bed besides her and carefully taking the baby into his arms "My Son!"

"I'm happy with our baby girl myself" Athos said whispering into d'Artagnan's ear as Louis proudly presented his new Son to everyone looking like he might burst with happiness

"Me too" d'Artagnan replied rocking the slumbering baby gently "But it might be nice to give her a baby brother to play with when she's a bit older!"

"Wha.....?"

"Or a baby sister!" d'Artagnan said with a smile and kissed a bewildered Athos's cheek "But not until she's walking, talking and toilet trained at least!", too wide eyed to speak Athos simply stood back and looked around at his family deciding that as crazy as things were he wouldn't change them for the world.


End file.
